Secrets
by Heartbroken1
Summary: Three very different women deal with life, love, and betrayal. cowritten with Forks1 and mommyofboth
1. Hallmark Holiday

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

**_Author's Note_**: Thanks to my fabulous co-authors for running with this idea and making it awesome! Thank you to our mystery beta for crossing the t's and dotting the i's!

* * *

_Secrets__ by Heartbroken1_

Chapter One - Hallmark Holiday

_Bella Swan_

The night air was cool and comfortable as I walked across the parking lot, which wasn't unexpected this time of year in Tempe, Arizona. _Valentine's Day sucks_, I thought bitterly. At least I had a pitiful friend who was dateless too. An early dinner with him before escaping to a pint of Haagen Daas would thankfully appease my mother.

"Hey, Bells!" Jake called as I walked through the doors of the little club.

I waved, fighting the internal cringe as our friends, who were head over heels in love with each other, waved back. Quil and Claire were happily married with their first baby on the way. Embry and Leah had been friends for years and had just recently discovered that they were a match made in heaven.

Jake wrapped me in one of his perfect hugs, kissing me on the forehead. "I'm glad you came," he whispered in my ear.

We'd tried the dating thing once before a few years ago. The sex was fabulous, but that was really the extent of our compatibility. I just didn't feel the same way no matter how badly I wanted to. Jacob was the perfect guy and I saw the way other girls looked at him, but we were really much better friends. Occasionally, we'd still hook up, relieve some tension; although, it was usually _my _itch that needed scratching.

Casual sex wasn't something that interested me. I was looking for more than that. I wanted forever; a man to love only me, one to cherish the heart that I would freely give to him.

Jake squeezed my hand lightly as he sank back down in his chair. "Can I get you a drink?" he offered, standing again.

"No, I'll get it." I turned on my heel and headed into the group of people standing around the bar, relieved to break away from the lovey-dovey atmosphere that always existed when Claire and Quil were around. This was supposed to be just Jake and me, and now I had to witness firsthand everything that I didn't have -- everything I desperately wanted.

The area around the bar was wall-to-wall people, and as I squeezed my way toward the front, someone inadvertently knocked into me -- hard. I stumbled, grabbing onto a warm body to keep from landing on my ass. Strong arms enveloped me, bracing me against a chest that felt perfect pressed against my breasts.

I chanced a look up into his face, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Sorry," I mumbled.

His green eyes were blazing with amusement. His kissable lips pulled into a smirk that could melt an iceberg. "Don't be. I'm not." He brushed his bronze hair away from his forehead with the back of his hand.

My body buzzed with awareness of the close proximity. His every contour accepted every inch of mine as if we were two pieces of a puzzle made to fit perfectly together. His scent filled my lungs with each breath, causing peace to fill my heart.

"I'm Anthony, my friends call me Tony."

"Bella," I replied, pressing my hands reluctantly against the defined muscles of his chest.

"Would you like to dance?" His deep voice purred the invitation.

"Um…" I glanced back at my friends, who were preoccupied with what was happening at their little table.

"Unless you're with someone…? Of course you are." His fingers gently moved a lock of hair from off of my shoulder. "As beautiful as you are, it only makes sense that you would have a boyfriend." He turned to look in the direction of my friends. "Is that him?"

Jacob stood, crossing his arms over his wide chest in a masculine pose, his mouth pulled tight and his eyes fierce. I smiled at him and shook my head, calling him off so to speak. He got the message and sat back down, brooding.

"No, well, yes, I am here with someone."

Tony raised his brows. "If you'll accept my apologies," he said, stepping away.

I caught his muscular forearm, successfully stopping his retreat. "Friends. I'm here with some _friends_."

"You're single?" he asked as if it were the most unbelievable notion out there.

Nodding, I smiled and winked. "And I'd love to dance." He checked his watch as he led me out on the dance floor and warning bells started ringing inside my head. "Are _you _single?"

He looked offended, then explained the action away, "I'm a pilot and I have a red-eye tonight."

"Oh, sorry. You just can't be…" My breath rushed from my body as he pulled me roughly into his arms.

His fingers spread wide across the small of my back, urging me back into the embrace we'd shared a few moments before. The music was fast, but our movements were slow, sensual. My every cell reacted to him, wanting him, needing him. His phone buzzed in the pocket next to my hip. "Excuse me for just a second. I should probably take that."

The instant our connection was broken, I felt it in my heart, in my soul. I waited at the bar, spinning back and forth anxiously on a stool and watched him pull the phone from his pocket, punch in a number and put it to his ear. He smiled just before he turned his back to me. Time stood still while he was away, but it wasn't long before he was back.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, the guy I'm covering for tonight wanted to make sure we were still on." His hand cradled my cheek. "Where were we?"

_About to go back to your place_. "I think you owe me a dance."

His fingers drifted slowly from my cheek, down my neck, then tickling their way down my arm before taking me by the hand. "That I do."

Once we were back out on the dance floor, he entwined our hands and held them tight to his chest. We moved in slow motion, our bodies melding together with each movement. His cheek rested against mine. I could feel his excited member hard against my stomach. It was nice to know that he was turned on by being so close to me as I was to him.

The alarm on his watch beeped. "I guess that's my cue."

"Oh," I whispered, disappointed. "Duty calls, I suppose."

"Yes, it does."

This beautiful man -- with his perfect body, gorgeous smile and intoxicating eyes -- might be an axe murderer, but if I let him walk out of my life in this moment, I would never be able to forgive myself.

He pressed his lips to just below my ear, then moved up letting his teeth graze the lobe. "Can I get your number, beautiful Bella?"

Heat flooded my core, moisture soaking the sensible white cotton panties I hadn't planned on anyone seeing. "Um, yeah." My mind wouldn't think of anything but him naked, hovering above me, and the blissful pleasure he was capable of. Suddenly casual sex with this Greek God standing before me sounded like the perfect way to end this lame Hallmark Holiday.

A laugh rumbled low, deep in his chest. "Your number?"

_Snap out of it, stupid, _I told myself. "I have a card in my purse."

"What kind of work do you do?" he asked as we walked to the table where my friends, especially Jake, were anxiously watching Anthony's every move.

"I'm just a secretary," I said under my breath, then motioned to the group. "Everybody, this is Tony. Tony, this is… well, everybody."

The group smiled and offered cordial greetings, except Jake. He stood and extended his hand. "I'm Jacob." His eyes were intense, boring into Tony, challenging him.

Tony took it all in stride, smiling and accepted Jake's hand. "Anthony. Thanks for letting me spend a little time with your beautiful friend."

The muscles in Jake's jaw flexed. "She's a big girl and can make her own decisions. Thank her, not us."

I quickly dug through my purse, tugged out a card from my wallet and handed it to Tony. "Here, use the cell phone number."

He glanced at the card, then back at me. "'_Just a secretary' _for Bella Homes?"

"Technically, yes, I'm the _Corporate_ Secretary." I laughed. "It's my Godfather's company. I just…" It was suddenly quite apparent that we weren't alone, when Quil laughed. "We'll talk later. Call me."

"I will."

My eyes refused to look anywhere except him as he walked over to a couple of guys. They talked for a second, then Tony turned to wave before disappearing out the door. And it seemed that all the air went with him.

"_We'll talk later." _Jacob's voice was high-pitched, a bad imitation of mine. _"Call me."_ He rolled his eyes. "Good hell, why didn't you just drop to your knees and blow him right there on the dance floor?"

"Shut up, Jake," Leah defended me. "You're just butt hurt because it's not your cock she wants in her mouth."

Blood rushed to my cheeks at her description, but I was grateful for it nonetheless. "Actually…" I took Jacob by the hand. "…I very much want your cock right now."

He jumped to his feet, knocking his chair backward. "I should deny you, let you suffer, but you know me better than that."

"Angry sex with you on Valentine's Day is better than no sex. Besides I'm all ready for you."

Jake tripped over the chair, but caught his balance before any damage was done. Our friends laughed. "Laugh if you will, but I'm gonna get me some." His hand wrapped around my waist and ushered me to the door as he spoke, "It's never been angry sex, Bells, never will be. Even though the only way we're compatible is during those moments while we're making love, I do care about you and always will."

"Thanks, Jake. I love you, too."

"Promise me one thing," he said as he tugged the car door open. I nodded. "Be careful with this one. There's just something about him." He shook his head. "I can't place it, but…"

I leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed him. "Thanks, Jake."

His erection pressed against my stomach and I rubbed against it, well aware of what I was doing to him. "Shit," he growled, "Let's do this."

A laugh bubbled out of my throat and I slid into the passenger seat. He closed the door and hurried around to the driver's side. My car would be safe in the parking lot, and it wasn't like he wouldn't be around in the morning.

In only a matter of minutes, Jacob pulled his car into the garage of the home we shared. It was hard to find a roommate that you were compatible with and Jake was perfect. He cleaned up after himself, mowed the lawn, took out the garbage, and was great when I needed an orgasm. Thanks to Jake, I'd been able to get rid of all my battery-operated relief.

Jake was at my door, opening it before I'd even realized he was out of the car. He held out his hand to me.

I laughed. "How very gentlemanly of you. You don't need to waste your talents on me, Jake. I'm a sure thing."

"Sure thing or not, I'm always a gentleman." As soon as my hand was in his, he hoisted me up onto his shoulder, laughing when I screamed. "Shh! You're going to wake the neighbors," he chuckled.

"I plan on waking the neighbors anyway."

His hand landed on my butt with a whap. "You always do."

He carried me straight to his room, leaving the lights off as we made our way through the house. He stopped and carefully set me back on my feet before opening the door. Twinkly lights were hanging from the bed posts of his king-sized four-poster bed. Red rose petals were spread across what looked like brand-new white satin sheets.

I gasped. "Jake, is this…for me?"

His lips grazed the sensitive skin just below my ear, the spot that always made me crumble into his arms. "Every girl deserves to be pampered on Valentine's Day."

"What if I hadn't…?"

A warm chuckle rumbled in his chest right under my ear. "I would have just picked up some skank and pampered her instead."

I attempted a laugh, but tears were burning in my eyes. The thoughtfulness of this sweet man, the one I just couldn't see as more than a friend, touched my heart. "Can you give me a minute? I have something for you, too."

His dark brows raised. "I'll be right here."

Across the hall, in my room, I quickly undressed and redressed in Jacob's favorite red negligee. I splashed some water on my face and applied a little makeup where it was needed. If I couldn't have Tony on this night for lovers, then I would eagerly accept the earth shattering orgasms that came with a night in Jacob's bed.

Guilt boiled in my gut and I fought it down with some cold water and a swig of mouthwash. It wasn't fair to use Jake for just sex, especially sex I wanted to be having with another man, but stopping the heat that was building wasn't exactly an option either. Jacob had a way of making me always feel so special. The way his hands caressed my skin, with such love, always sent me over the edge quickly.

The ringing on my cell phone caused my heart to jump, and the fact that it was muffled made me panic a bit. I raced back toward Jake's bedroom, knowing it must have fallen out of my pocket.

"Hello?" Jacob's deep voice asked. He was laying on the bed confidently naked. He casually crossed his ankles and smiled at me. "Bella's sex slave speaking."

"Jacob," I screamed, bursting through the door and launching myself across the bed at him. "What if it's my _mother_?"

"Renee, is that you? Hello, Renee?" His lips pulled into a delicious teasing smile. "Renee, I'm about to slip my dick into your daughter's…"

"Damn you, Jake." I snatched the phone away from him. "Hello?"

He laughed, wrapping his arms around me to stop my flailing. "They hung up when I said hello. They didn't hear any of the last part. Besides, it wasn't your parents' number."

My thoughts instantly went to Tony. _What if he had been the mysterious caller? What if he'd heard more than just hello? _

"Come back to me, Bells," Jacob whispered in my ear just before he slid his hands under my nightie.

Was it strange that, lying here in Jacob's arms, like I'd done hundreds of times over the years, I felt like I was cheating on a man I'd only danced with in a bar? A heart-stoppingly handsome man who could be anybody, a sinner or a saint. I prayed it wouldn't be long before I found out which.


	2. Stood Up

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to HB1, mommy and our fabulous mystery beta!

* * *

_Secrets __by Forks1_

Chapter Two - Stood Up

_Tanya Denali_

_Where the hell is that bastard,_ I asked myself while checking my watch for the tenth time in the last five minutes. _If one more stuttering idiot approaches me wanting my autograph, so help me..._

"Excuse me, Miss?" The nasally voice of my waiter interrupted my already bad mood.

"What?" I snarled at the feminine man.

"Your date for the evening called and asked for the best bottle of wine to be delivered to your table with his apologies. He said he is running late and will be here shortly."

"Well? Where is the damn bottle?" I spat impatiently while leaning back in my chair.

"Here you are, ma'am," he whispered as he popped the cork from the bottle.

The sniveling little man poured a small amount into my glass. Grabbing the cork from the waiter, I inhaled the smooth scent of the mouth-watering wine. Taking the glass the waiter offered, I inhaled again before taking a small sip. _Wow_. The aroma that filled my senses was delightful. The texture was smooth and cold as it slid down my throat. A small smile of satisfaction slipped out onto my face.

"Does this selection please you?" The waiter asked.

"It'll do." _Well, one thing is for certain: Masen still has good taste in wine. _Watching all the happily in-love couples sitting around my table, my mind crept back to the good ole' days. Masen and I were so young and in love. It was so hard to keep our hands to ourselves, always touching, kissing, laughing. Now we hardly ever saw each other. Between my prominent career in modeling and his job flying the friendly skies, I was lucky to have him home in bed with me twice a week. I could kiss the woman who created my large stick of vibrating joy. Of course, Dante filled most empty nights, but when he couldn't, my body needed to have some type of satisfaction.

_Quit sulking, the real deal will be in bed tonight, but damn, a woman has needs._ The thoughts running rampant in my head were darkening as more time passed. Anger clouded my eyes as the waiter approached the table again, looking sheepish. _What is it now?_

"I-I'm so, um, so sorry. Your, um, date called again..."

"Spit it out, will you?" My patience, along with the wine, no longer existed. _Why in the hell didn't he just call my damn cell phone? _Sitting here at this table for the past forty-five minutes was not only humiliating for a beautiful woman like me, but downright inexcusable. Masen would pay for this when he finally got his ass here.

"He's not coming. He said he would meet you at home." The annoying little man made his hasty escape.

Shock hit my system with a loud crash. _He's not coming?! _The waiter's words echoed in my mind. Then the weight of the situation hit me full-on. _Stood up? I, Tanya Denali, had been stood up? How dare he!_

Snatching my clutch, I dug through searching for my valet and coat check tickets. _Keep your cool, Tanya, you have an image to uphold._ Two cleansing breaths later, I stood from my table with as much dignity as I could muster. The short walk to the entrance felt like a walk of shame. Everyone stared as I passed by, judging me.

The line that had formed at the coat room was more than an annoyance. _Tanya Denali does not stand in line._ Holding my head high, I walked to the front of the line, ignoring all the sounds of shock and protest. "Coat, please."

Draping my white mink over my arm, I went to retrieve my car.

"Excuse me, Miss Denali, you need to pay for the bottle of wine you had. We don't make it policy to give out free bottles of that vintage." The Matre d's tone was full of distain.

"I didn't order it, my husband did, bill him," I hissed.

"Very well, Miss Denali, enjoy your evening."

_Could this night get any worse?_ I asked myself. The answer came as my cherry red Viper purred around the corner. _Well, at least the whole night's not a failure. _My Viper. My beautiful Viper. Nothing made me feel more on top than driving in this beautiful creation.

Sliding into the creamy leather seat, the sweet intoxicating smell of money filled my senses. _Money. Forget diamonds, Money was my best friend. After all, it takes money to buy diamonds, expensive cars, glamorous homes, and all the friends you want._

Stepping on the gas, the engine purred to life, tires squealed and I was on my way home. _Speed. _The rush of flying down the road toward my house was exhilarating. My husband had a lot of explaining to do. Picking up my blue-tooth and fastening it to my ear, my slender finger pressed my husband's speed dial. _You jerk, you'd better be home! _

"Please enjoy this music while we try and connect your call," Masen's phone told me right before the all familiar tune started to play...

_"I heard you're doing okay_

_But I want you to know_

_I'm a dick_

_I'm addicted to you_

_I can't pretend I don't care_

_When you don't think about me_

_Do you think I deserve this?"_

"Can't take your call, leave a message," his phone prompted.

_You've got to be kidding me! _"You better have a damn good reason for standing me up tonight," I growled before pushing the end button. Throwing my phone onto the seat next to me, my foot pressed down harder on the gas pedal. Trying to keep the tears at bay, the muscles in my jaw clenched as air was pulled into my lungs, only to be released in a quick huff. All the anger and embarrassment of being stood up hit me like a ton of bricks.

_Pull yourself together, Tanya. Emotional outbursts show weakness. You are NOT weak._

Pressing the gate and garage openers, my car turned into my driveway. _Of course, his stall is empty._ My hand flew up to wipe the single tear from my cheek before it dripped onto my sexy, red designer dress. The hours spent searching for the perfect dress my husband could peel off of me were wasted. Another tear escaped before the dam broke. _Shit. My makeup's screwed._ The tears fell freely as my hand fumbled with the key, eventually pulling it from the ignition.

_Valentine's day was meant to be shared with your lover. _A loud snort erupted from my chest at the thought: _Lover._ I should have called Dante instead of making plans with my husband. Another snort of laughter bubbled up in my chest as Dante crossed my mind again.

For the past 5 years, Dante had been the one who'd helped me scratch the incessant itch Masen left behind while on his long international flights. Truth be told, Dante was more of a husband than Masen, making love to me five nights out of the week to Masen's two. It didn't matter to me that Masen paid half of our bills, I stayed in the marriage because I hadn't found anyone who could satisfy me in bed the way he could. If we were to part ways, those two erotic nights of the week would be lost to me forever.

The mood music that was playing softly as the door opened brought on another round of fresh tears. Only one thing could numb the anger that was quickly dissolving into hurt. Not wanting to take the time to stop for a glass, my feet carried me straight to the freezer. The chilled bottle of Grey Goose was securely cradled in my hand, the lid tossed to the counter as my lips formed perfectly around the collar of the bottle. The cold liquid burned down my throat as my mouth welcomed the mind-numbing medication.

My goal in drinking the vodka was not to get plastered, only to take the edge off the anger and embarrassment of the evening. Putting the bottle back into the freezer, my aching feet reminded me that it was time to get out of my stiletto's and beautiful dress.

_A bubble bath sounds perfect,_ I thought. Stepping out of my heels, I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. "What to add, what to add…?" I mumbled to myself quietly as my eyes raked over the many bottles of bubble bath and salts. "Freesia? No, it's _his_ favorite. Hmm, Peach? No, I'm not in the mood for fruity. Oh, here we go!" Grabbing the lavender bath salt from the shelf, my fingers twisted the lid off, scooped a generous amount of the salts, and added them to the steamy water filling my tub.

As the tub filled, I walked back into the bedroom to carefully remove the designer dress from my body, leaving the it laying across the bed. _Too bad he wouldn't see me in this little number. It surely would have knocked his socks off. _

The woman staring back at me in the full length mirror was sexy as hell in her red lace bra and matching thong. Twisting my body a little, my hand ran over my perfectly toned ass. Imagining Masen's hand replacing mine, my eyes closed to better enjoy the moment. It had been five long, lonely nights without being pleasured correctly by my husband. I'd had to make do with my pleasure stick since Dante hadn't been available the last few days. But, even when Dante was with me, the yearning for what my body really craved was front and center on my mind. _Shit. I needed a man tonight, a real man._ A small moan escaped my lips as I slid a finger under the lace of my thong.

Shaking myself out of my fantasy, my fingers hooked the sides of my thong, pulling it down over the curve of my hips, letting it slip to the floor. Leaving the thong where it fell, my fingers released the hooks on the back of my bra, freeing my perfectly round breasts. The bra slipped from my fingertips, falling to the floor, next to the matching thong.

The water was hot as my body eased down into the tub. _Aaahhh, just what the doctor ordered._ A small, relaxed smile formed on my lips. _Damn, I should have brought a glass of Grey Goose up with me._ Sitting up, my hand reached for the phone on the wall. Sure, Carmen had the night off, but since my night was ruined, hers could be as well. She was my maid, after all.

"Yes, Miss Tanya," a sleepy voice asked.

"Carmen, I need a glass of Grey brought to my tub."

"Just one glass or two?"

"_A_ glass, Carmen, _a_ glass," I hissed. _It's so hard to find good_ _these days._

"Yes, ma'am, I'll bring it right up."

A few minutes later, Carmen walked in carrying a tray which held a glass and the bottle of Grey Goose submerged in a tub of ice.

"Bless you," I purred as she set the tray on the side of the tub.

"You sounded like you may want more than one glass, Miss Tanya," Carmen whispered.

"Remind me to give you a raise in the morning," I chuckled as I reached for the glass.

"Yes, ma'am. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, this is all."

Carmen left quietly while I gingerly sipped the delicious liquid. Once she left, however, I downed the whole glass in one gulp and quickly poured me another. _What the hell, drunk is better than pissed, right? _Justification always came easy for me.

The buzz that started to cloud my mind intensified with every swallow, and with every swallow my eyes got heavier. _If I just close my eyes for a sec... _I told myself as my heavy lids slowly lowered.

The brief feel of warm lips on mine jolted me awake. The water surrounding me was lukewarm, the bathroom dimly lit by a few candles. _Where did the candles come from?_

"What the hell?" I muttered.

"I am so sorry, Tanya."

Anger boiled up inside of me as my gaze fell on my no-good husband. Masen was in the process of removing his tie. The way he loosened up the navy blue silky fabric was more than erotic, it was downright indecent.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed as I stood up.

"Getting in the tub with my sexy wife." He smirked.

"Bullshit! You think you can stand me up on Valentine's day, without a call, then come home and everything is fine and dandy? You think I will just say, 'oh, baby, I've missed you, come here for a tasty, earth shattering fuck?'"

The smirk on his face was cocky and unremorseful. He slipped the tie fabric from his neck and dropped it, ignoring my nasty tone.

"What the hell are you thinking?" I snapped as he moved closer to the tub, stretching out his arm toward me.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Yelling at him felt good.

The look of satisfaction was all but glowing on his face. "There's the Tanya I was hoping to come home to," Masen groaned, his voice low and husky.

The anger was melting away as his deep voice penetrated my soul. The love we had once shared was almost non-existent. The sex, however, was nothing that words could describe. Never in all the twelve years of our marriage had another man turned me inside out during sex. Truth be told, that was the only reason we stayed together. I knew it and he knew it.

Stepping out of the tub, I reached for a towel and raked it over my body, removing the hundreds of water droplets.

"What? No foreplay in the tub this time?"

"You waited so damn long, the water is barely warm now. What time is it anyways?"

Masen slid his gaze from my body to his watch. "Just after midnight, my flight was delayed in Los Angeles."

Glancing at the clock on the wall only confirmed what he had said. A quarter after midnight.

Masen bent over, picking up the discarded lingerie on the bathroom floor. "Put these back on." The husky voice was back as he demanded this of me.

I glared at him, _Damn, he's sexy in his uniform._ The navy blue slacks hugged all the right places, his light blue shirt clung to his beautifully developed chest, his bulging biceps making the sleeves snug. His firm playful tone demanding as he settled into our favorite role play: Domination. I loved to be dominated in this one area.

"I don't feel like it," I bit back in the same playful tone he had used.

Stepping so close to me that our chests touched, he grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling my head back so I had no choice but to look straight into his gorgeous green eyes. "Put the damn lingerie back on or you will be punished, Tanya. I want to see my wife dressed up as a whore."

Standing up against him, I felt my nipples harden as the cotton material of his shirt brushed against me. Feeling the hardness at the same time I did, and grinning, he looked down at the pert pearls before bringing his fingers up to flick my right nipple.

Electricity shot to my core. "If you wanted to see me all whored-up, you should have made it to the restaurant."

A glimmer of excitement flashed in his eyes as he pulled me by the hair into the bedroom. Shoving me onto the bed face down, I waited for what I knew - what I craved - was coming. I didn't have to wait long for the sting of his hand as it slapped my ass. A cry of pleasurable pain escaped my mouth. I felt a sting of pain, and then another shot through me as I tried to control my body from writhing in erotic pain. _Damn, he's good._

"Are you going to be a good girl and put these back on or do I need to punish you more?" Masen whispered, his voice low, demanding.

I wanted to scream for more punishment. After all, I had been a naughty girl. Dante had been over 3 times this week and I already had him scheduled for next week. Masen didn't know about Dante. It was my dirty little secret, known only by my maids, and they were sworn to secrecy.

"I'll put them on," I said, trying to control the whimper in my voice.

"That's my girl."

Getting up from the bed, I reached for the lingerie but was shocked when Masen grabbed my wrist instead, pulling me to him. His mouth descended on mine, ravishing it for a brief moment before shoving me away again.

Tossing the lingerie on the bed next to the dress, he turned and started for the door. "I expect the dress to be on as well, when I get back upstairs." He paused so he could turn to look at me. "And go fix your hair and makeup, you look like shit."

Waves of excitement and heat rocked through me as he walked out the door, slamming it for effect. I loved it when he played a rough demanding asshole. Quickly gathering the lingerie and dress from the bed, and my shoes from the floor, I hurried to the bathroom to do as he had demanded. Not knowing how much time he was going to allow for me to get ready was part of the fun. Did I want to take it slow and disappoint him in hopes of more punishment? Or, did I want to please him and be ready when he walked through the door?

My hair and make-up didn't take much time thankfully. I took my time with my thong, making sure the strings were laying precisely where they needed to be. I adjusted my bra, pushing my perfectly formed breasts together so that my red dress had the right cleavage effect. Once everything was on and in place, I stepped into my matching red stiletto's.

Standing in front of my full length mirror, I spun quickly. A smile appeared on my lips as the bottom hem of the dress danced lightly, fluttering up and out to expose my red lace thong underneath. _Perfect, absolutely perfect._

Masen was waiting for me when I came back into the bedroom."It's about damn time, Tanya. You made me wait, do you think I like to wait, Tanya?" Masen was standing by the window, a look of frustration on his face.

My body tingled at his angry tone. "I tried to be fast," I stuttered.

Masen stalked toward me. "Grab your ankles."

Instantly wet, I did what he demanded. Cool air hit my ass as I leaned over, holding my breath in anticipation of my punishment.

The sound of his belt being unbuckled increased the wetness at my core, metal clanking as he ripped the belt from his waist.

**Slap!** The leather belt hit my ass, full force. Screaming out in delicious pain I bit my lip waiting for the final two blows. _Oh yes! That's it, baby, more! _I wanted to scream, but the blows never came. _What is he waiting for?_ I wondered to myself.

I waited a few more seconds before taking a peek at Masen. He was standing behind me staring at my ass, licking his lips, his hardened length straining beneath his slacks.

"Stand up," he barked out his command.

The rush I felt as I suddenly stood up was almost enough to make me dizzy. _Head rush!_ Slowly I turned to face him.

"Get on your knees," Masen demanded as he undid his slacks, pushing them to the floor along with his silk boxers.

With my mouth watering, I dropped to my knees.

"You know what I like, Tanya, don't disappoint me."

Wrapping my fingers around him, I took him in my mouth. My eyes rolled back into my head as I tasted him, sweet and silky smooth. A small moan escaped my throat as I took him further into my mouth. This was my favorite thing to do. Pleasing Masen this way brought on my own orgasm. Wrapping my arms around his thighs, my hands cupped his ass. Sucking long and deep I enjoyed the rhythm he set, savoring each thrust into my mouth. His hands tangled in my hair, taking fist-full's of hair, securing me to him, not that I was about to let go.

The heat building in my core began throbbing for release as I continued to pleasure him, moaning and pulling him further in my mouth the first waves of release rocked through me. I could feel Masen getting closer to his release as his thrusts quickened, his hands pulled my hair more tightly. Ripping my head back, he pulled me from his throbbing erection.

"Get up," he nearly shouted, pulling me to my feet. Rough hands tore at the zipper at the back of my dress. Inching the dress down my body, he gasped in pleasure as he raked his eyes over my bra and thong. Taking his time, he pushed the straps of my bra down my shoulders, pausing to kiss and nibble my breasts.

Guiding me to the bed, his mouth overtook mine, urgency and demand in every swipe of his tongue against mine. Pushing me roughly to the bed, Masen took his time placing the handcuffs that adorned the foot board to my ankles.

"Don't move an inch," he demanded hoarsely, ripping the thong from my body.

Focusing all my strength to keeping my body still, I grabbed fist-full's of the sheet, clenching my teeth, internally writhing in ecstasy. Masen crouched beside me on the bed, black feather in hand, watching me struggle to stay still.

The feather brushed down between my breasts, tickling its way down my navel, dipping down over my soft folds. My body instinctively wanted to arch up into the soft feathery touches. _Mind over matter Tanya_. I fought the urge, ultimately winning out.

Not willing to give up, Masen leaned down over me, his mouth hovering over my heated wet core, blowing warm air over me. The scream that ripped out of my throat as his tongue slowly slid out of his mouth, licking lightly up my core, between my folds. "Damn, Tanya," Masen croaked, "you're so wet for me tonight."

I couldn't handle much more torture while keeping still, being at the breaking point, I began to pant. Trying to keep still while violent orgasms rocked through me, was more than a challenge, it was virtually impossible.

Masen loved to torture me this way, it was his favorite part of our game. "You can move with me now," he moaned as he continued his slow gentle tongue torture. Immediately my body arched, thrusting up to meet his mouth.

The feel of the handcuffs being opened at my ankles caught me by surprise. Masen must have seen the surprise on my face. "Get on the floor," he commanded. "Now!" he shouted when I didn't move right away.

Watching him put the condom on reminded me of the many times he had begged me for children. I had to laugh as I remembered him asking me how many kids I eventually wanted during our engagement. Truth be told, I never wanted children. They were messy, rude, and the cause of stretch marks. No. Thank. You. The next day, knowing he didn't feel the same way I did about children, I took it upon myself to schedule an appointment to get an IUD, _after _being told that I was too young to make the life-altering decision to have my tubes tied. After twelve years of harassing my gynecologist, he finally gave in and tied my tubes two weeks ago. So watching Masen put on his condom made me want to burst into hysterics. Part of me wondered why he finally quit asking about children. But that part would have to wait until the other parts were satisfied.

Scrambling to the floor, he pulled me to my knees facing the bed and bent me over it. Getting in position behind me, he roughly pulled my legs apart before thrusting deep inside of me. Gasping for air, he pulled out all the way and thrust back in, slamming into me over and over again. My body tensed as I climaxed again, tightening around his length. As his climax hit him, he slammed into me one last time, collapsing into me, panting.

After Masen finally released me from his hold, I tried to get up as the exhaustion and alcohol I had consumed earlier in the evening hit me full force. I lacked the strength to move.

"Come on, Tanya, I'll help you get cleaned up." The dominating tone was no longer present in Masen's voice as he gently helped me up to my feet. When I stumbled slightly, he swung me up into his arms and carried me to the shower.


	3. Birthday Girl

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks so much to my co-authors, HB1 and Forks1 for brainstorming with me, encouraging me, and proofing. Thanks also to Bittenev and our mystery beta for your help. I couldn't have done it without you… Seriously! And thanks to withthevampsofcourse for encouraging me to write my very first fanfic…smut and all.

* * *

_Secrets __by_ _mommyofboth_

Chapter Three - Birthday Girl

_Angela_

The sound of the doorbell brought me out of my reverie and I realized that I'd left the water running after rinsing the last pan. I turned off the water, grabbed a towel to dry my hands with, removing my apron as I walked to the door.

I pulled a few stray strands of my dark hair back into my loose bun as I opened the door. There, balancing between the arms of a delivery girl, was a gorgeous pink orchid -- my favorite.

"Just sign here," she said, pointing to her clipboard. Giddy with anticipation, I signed, propping the pot on my hip. The delivery girl then made her way back to her car.

I waved my thanks and shut the door, leaning back against it. I pressed my nose into the top of the flowers, taking a deep breath.

_Ahh, beautiful_, I thought as I walked back into the kitchen, placing the large pot gently on the table. I quickly removed the card from its envelope, beginning to read,

**Happy Birthday, my love**

**I can't wait to see you tonight**

**Love always, your baby daddy**

I chuckled, placing the card back in the holder, smiling at my husband's humor. My phone vibrated on the counter, signaling I had just received a text. I flipped it open to read while I glanced in the oven to check the progress of the lasagna.

_Hey there, sexy..._

_Did you get my present?_

I quickly texted back, leaning against the counter to wait for a response. The buzz of his message startled me, even though I was expecting it, and I laughed out loud as I read his next text.

_Good. They aren't as beautiful as you, though._

_I miss you. _

_I miss your...Body_

_What are you wearing?_

I typed in "An apron," smirking as I waited for his response.

This time the response came more quickly.

_WHAT?_

_What else? _

_Ha, ha..._ I thought, as I began to type again. I decided to have some fun while I waited.

_Um... nothing. _

_Hurry up._

The response was just as quick as I expected

_WHAT?_

_Where are the twins? _

A business trip had taken him away for a week, so I had asked my mom to watch our 2 two-year old twins for the night. The time off of mommy duty was a treasured birthday break for me and would leave us with an empty house for once. My husband always worked on Valentine's Day, but he more than made it up to me when he got home the next day -- my birthday.

_At my mom's... we're alone until tomorrow._

_Don't keep me waiting too long..._

_I'm getting cold._

Three minutes later my phone vibrated again. I noticed that I would need to charge it if we were going to keep this up.

_On my way..._

_Just got the car out of long term_

_Should be there in 30_

_DON'T GET DRESSED! _

I placed my phone on the counter, moving to the refrigerator to pour myself a glass of iced tea, when my phone vibrated again. I closed the door and walked over to the bright pink phone.

_Take a picture_

_I NEED to see you!_

I laughed at his impatience as I carefully hoisted myself up onto the counter. The cold granite sent a chill through the cotton of my skirt.

_No way...You couldn't handle it._

_I don't want you to crash._

Within seconds his response came.

_PLEASE! _

It was hard to deny him anything when he asked so fervently. I could just imagine his puppy dog eyes boring into mine.

_FINE_

_Give me a sec_

I shook my head as I unbuttoned my white blouse, dropping it behind me onto the counter. _I can never refuse him._ I thought. I reached behind to undo my bra, suddenly feeling the chill of the air conditioner vent above me.

_Perfect_, _that will get him going_.

Reaching my arms out an appropriate distance, I snapped the picture, quickly sending it before I could change my mind. I didn't have to wait long before my phone vibrated in my hand again.

_UNG!I NEED MORE!NOW!_

I shook my head again as I typed my response.

_Honey, you are driving._

_You shouldn't even be texting..._

_I want you home in one piece._

_You'll just have to wait. _

His response was exactly as I expected... a pout.

_Fine. _

_Please don't move._

_The GPS says I'll be there in 15._

_I love you._

A smile spread across my face as I thought of my sweet, sexy husband driving like a maniac to get home faster. I looked down at myself, suddenly remembering that I was topless, debating what I should do. I sighed knowing that he would be disappointed to see me in clothes. _I started this... I will have to see it through._

I worked myself down off the counter, gathered my top and white lace bra, walking to our bedroom. I placed my clothes in the hamper, then stood in my closet deliberating. I wanted to look nice for my husband- sexy even. We were celebrating a late Valentine's Day, after all. I just didn't have the guts to sit here in the buff. I chose a short red chiffon babydoll to stick with the Valentine's theme, praying it still fit.

Walking into our bathroom, I began to touch up my hair and make-up. While I was working on the stray locks, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of how it seemed like we had been married for a lifetime, not just three years.

I had been working as a nurse at an emergency room in Connecticut, fresh out of my master's nursing program at Yale. I loved the ER. I loved everything about it. I loved meeting people, and at 24 years of age, I craved the excitement that came along with emergencies and unexpected trauma.

I remembered that night like it was yesterday. It was a typical Saturday in July-- I hadn't had a chance to sit down all night. I glanced at the board to see the information on the patient who had just been placed in one of my rooms, groaning at the words written in the red dry erase marker.

34-year-old male, left hand laceration... bar fight.

"Great," I sighed, as I picked up his chart, walking down the hall to exam room number 9.

The long summer had been uncharacteristically hot and humid, bringing with it a lot of accidents and a lot of drunks. Why people did crazy stuff in the heat, I was never sure, but when the temperature went up, the freaks just oozed out of the woodwork. I put on my best fake smile as I pushed open the door, preparing myself for yet another drunk guy with his attempts to feel me up.

"Hi, my name is Angela Weber and I'll be taking care of you this evening," I recited as I entered the room, pulling back the curtain.

What I was not expecting, however, was the sight of the incredibly beautiful man before me. He was sitting in one of the chairs, leaning his head back against the wall, his legs spread open casually while he chatted on his cell phone. He mouthed "sorry" as we made eye contact, holding up his right index finger signaling for me to wait a second.

I suddenly felt very hot in my thin cotton scrubs as his eyes connected with mine. I managed to look away, trying to pretend to read his chart while he finished the call. I couldn't focus on the words on the page, finding my eyes drifting back up his body, before settling on his face.

"Sorry about that," his velvet voice answered. "I'm Edward Masen."

He offered me his right hand and I froze. I blinked a few times, trying to break out of my stupor so that I could speak. As the seconds ticked by, I knew he must have thought I was an idiot, or maybe he thought I was mute.

"I'm..." was all I could manage.

"Yes, I know. You're Angela," he chuckled as he pulled his hand back, running his fingers through his hair.

_Oh, yeah, I already told him that. Great, now he'll think I'm an even bigger idiot. Soon he'll ask for a more competent nurse... one who can speak._

It took every ounce of willpower I had, but I was finally able to break the eye contact, salvaging some of my professionalism. I got his story, taking his vital signs all without any major incidence. Actually, touching him to obtain the vitals was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I was proud I was even able to complete the task without passing out.

Over the next few hours I checked on him several times, updated him on the plastic surgeon's delays, apologizing for the wait. Our conversation flowed freely, making me feel like I had known this stranger my whole life. Every time I went into his room I felt like I was 17 again.

Edward made me feel beautiful, smart, and alive. He was very interested in my training, asking a lot of appropriate questions. I learned that he was a pilot who traveled quite a bit, that he was an only child whose parents had died in a car accident, leaving him without any family. The most amazing thing about him, though, was that he loved children. I had never dated anyone who wanted a herd of kids like I did.

The chemistry in the room was palpable as I irrigated his wound, then assisted the doctor with removing the glass from the deep cut. While the doctor was finishing up the sutures, giving Edward instructions on how to care for his wounds, I began to feel anxious. I had never felt this way about anyone. My heart felt like it was breaking when I realized he was about to walk out of my life.

I didn't know what to do. I had never given out my number before, especially not to a patient, let alone to a man as hot as Edward Masen. I knew that he was way out of my league. I just wanted to talk to him a little longer. I gave myself a pep talk as I headed back into the exam room with his instructions and discharge paperwork. _I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. _

"So," I started as he handed me back my pen.

"I would really love to meet you after your shift is over," he interrupted. His amazing smile continued up to his bright green eyes. I realized then and there that I would follow him anywhere.

He met me in the lobby after my shift, taking me to Denny's, of all places, where we talked all night long. When the sun came up he paid the bill, asking me if I would go back to his hotel room with him. As the only daughter of a Lutheran minister, it was not my practice to sleep with someone on the first date, let alone a stranger; but I couldn't refuse him.

_I still can't refuse him_, I thought as I glanced back in the mirror, realizing that I hadn't moved from my spot in front of my vanity. I put everything away, opened up the cabinet door, grabbed a cloth, wiping down the sink and counter top. I glanced at the clock as I walked to the kitchen to check on dinner.

_Seven-thirty, he should be here any minute_. I retied my apron, quickly seting the table, placing my iPod into the stereo. My favorite mood music pushed out the silence as I began my hourly routine of gathering up the toys on the living room floor. I stooped down to pick up a few stray cheerios by the fireplace, when I felt strong arms surround me from behind.

"Happy birthday, beautiful," he breathed into my hair, bending his head further down to kiss the back of my neck. "Oh, Happy late Valentine's Day."

My knees went weak as I leaned back into him, straining my neck around to meet his lips with my own. "Mmmmm," I moaned. "I missed you."

His hands traveled from my arms down to the front of my belly when he suddenly flipped me around to face him.

"You grew!" His voice was full of wonder. "I can't believe you are so huge! I just saw you last week and this belly was not this big."

"Thanks for the compliment," I rolled my eyes. "You sure know how to flatter the ladies."

He chuckled, flashing me his crooked smile. "Sorry, you are the sexiest woman on the planet...and in that outfit? Mmmm... I can't even describe what I want to do to you right now." His face looked seductive. "Is that better?"

"Maybe," I relented. "I'm not _that_ big for 7 months, you know. I have had twins, after all. There was a woman at the office this week, who was only 4 months along and she was twice as big as I am. Seriously."

He simply laughed, stopping my rant with his mouth. "You do look beautiful, honey, and very fit," he said between kisses. "It must be all that yoga..."

"Yoga and sex," I finished for him, taking his lower lip between my teeth. "It's excellent exercise, you know, keeps me from heading to the gym."

"Well, by all means, let's keep you out of the gym," he paused for a moment while he deepened the kiss, swirling his tongue around mine, squeezing my butt in his hands. "I don't want all those gym jocks staring at my girl."

He pulled on my bun, releasing my hair, moaning as he watched it fall to my shoulders.

"You are seriously way too sexy," he breathed into my mouth as his fingers slid up my neck, grabbing onto my hair. I mirrored him with my own hands, digging further into his hair as if holding on for dear life.

"You taste so good, Ange... like cookies," he managed through kissing. His hands moved down my neck, roaming over my sides, letting his thumbs brush the edge of my breasts.

"I missed you so much. Can dinner wait?" He brought his hands down to my hips and rested his fingers on my behind, massaging and teasing up the hem of my nightie.

Right then my stomach reminded me how late it was as a loud growl erupted from it. Edward looked up shocked, then laughed.

"I guess my baby is hungry," he smiled. "We need to feed her and her mommy." He led me back into the kitchen, pulling out my chair, waiting for me to sit.

"Wait, I was going to get dinner for you." I started to get up, but was interrupted by Edward's stern look and shaking head.

"No way. It's your birthday. You already slaved away cooking it. The least I can do is serve you."

"Are you going to feed me too?" I smirked. "Because that would be totally hot." I watched him as he dished us up lasagna, placing my plate in front of me.

"You are such the sex kitten tonight," he said, the corners of his mouth turning up into a slight smile. "I should go out of town more often."

"Very Funny, Edward." I scolded. "You are already gone two nights a week. I can't take any more than that. I get so lonely when you go on these long business trips."

He moved over to the hallway to retrieve something out of his carry-on bag, returning with a huge smile. I recognized the large blue box immediately, and put down my fork.

"Edward!" I squealed. "You shouldn't have. I know this probably cost way too much. I really don't need..."

"Stop," he interrupted. "I bought you this gift because it's your birthday, and because I always have to miss spending Valentine's Day with my beautiful wife, I wanted you to have something nice. Plus, you are the most loving, kind, and generous person I know. I love you. Oh, besides, the mother of my children should only wear the best."

"Thank you, honey," I said with a lump in my throat as I slipped off the black ribbon, lifting out a smaller blue box within it. My jaw dropped as I lifted the lid.

"Oh, Edward! They are beautiful, thank you." I exclaimed as I attempted to unscrew the diamond earrings from their backings. "Princess cut is my favorite, you remembered. What are these, like one carat each? They are huge... so gorgeous. I love them."

"One and a half each," he returned, "They are not nearly as gorgeous as you." He leaned down taking the box from my hands, placing a soft kiss on my lips. I continued to eat while he successfully removed their backs, securing them in my ears.

"There, you look exquisite. Now are you full yet?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, taking my fork. "Because I haven't been with my favorite wife in a week and I'm not sure how much longer I can take it."

Edward placed his hands on my cheeks, leaning down for a kiss. My heart leapt as I was suddenly very warm despite the air conditioning.

It was like the very first time I kissed him; electric warmth spread like wildfire over my skin. I could kiss him all day long, never tiring of him. He pulled me closer, lifting me off the chair in one swoop, securing me to him, while I wrapped my legs around his waist. I pulled back to gaze in his eyes, while slowing my breathing.

"You squished?" he asked, glancing down at my swollen belly.

"Nope, you?" I joked.

He smiled at my comment, starting to walk, turning off the kitchen light as we went. "Good, because I can't allow you to leave my arms again." Edward began the assault under my jaw and behind my ear.

"I love you," I said as he carried me down the hall to our bedroom.

He propped me against the wall in our doorway to reach the switch for the recessed lighting.

"Don't drop me," I screeched as I began to slip off his hips.

"Silly Angela," He laughed, as he pulled me back onto his waist. "I would never drop you, or the baby."

With that, Edward gently set me on the edge of the bed, reaching behind me to undo my apron. I heard a gush of air escape his body as his eyes traveled down my curves, focusing on my red lace panties.

"Beautiful," he whispered, slowly lowering me onto my back. I smiled back as he kneeled next to me, pushing my nightgown up, exposing my distended belly. He began to rub circles on my tight skin, lowering his mouth to kiss me on the belly button.

As if she knew what Edward was doing, the baby suddenly kicked right where he was kissing, jolting his mouth and making him gasp.

"She just kicked me in the face," he joked, pushing in the spot with his finger. The baby immediately kicked right back. I watched as the two of them played back and forth, Edward with quite possibly the biggest grin I'd ever seen on his face.

"Okay, enough you two," I sighed. "Edward, this birthday girl just so happens to be lying on the bed, half naked, patiently waiting for some action. If you don't get to it soon, I'll be asleep and you will have your work cut out for you as you try to seduce your sleeping wife."

"Someone's anxious," he chuckled, lifting me to the center of the bed. He leaned down, pressing his lips against mine then pulled back slightly, using his tongue to trace my lower lip, pulling it between his teeth. His hands roamed down my shoulders and over my breasts.

"Oh, Edward!" I gasped, feeling my passion for him increase in intensity.

He groaned softly, pulling his mouth away from mine, kissing down my jaw and neck. He teased me as he lightly brushed his face across my chest.

"You are seriously the sexiest pregnant woman alive," Edward moaned as he lowered himself onto me, causing me to groan aloud from the pressure.

"Sorry," he said as he lifted himself off of me. "I forgot about that belly. I guess we'll be trying some new positions again, huh?" He smirked, his eyes darkening as he knelt beside me, tracing his finger along the curve of my breasts, traveling down to tickle me at the edge of my panties. I raised my hips to help him rid me of the red lace, and he groaned in excitement at the feel of my bare skin. My arousal increased at his touch, his eyes, as well as his hands, caressing every inch of me.

"Ung, how is it possible that your breasts are even more perfect than they already were?" With that, Edward leaned down, his lips hovering above me, taking my chiffon covered nipple into his mouth, sucking and swirling with his tongue, creating a wet spot on my nightgown. He pulled me to a sitting position, kissing my collarbone, licking and blowing a trail to the edge of my shoulder. His hot breath sent shivers down my spine. I raised my arms to allow him to pull the gown over my head.

Edward's breath came out in a low hiss at the sight of me; bare and exposed. He kissed me hard on the lips while he rubbed slow circles on my shoulder blades, setting my skin on fire.

"Just one of the many benefits of pregnancy, I guess," I laughed as his thumbs rubbed circles on my hardened nipples.

"There has to be some incentives to let the rest of your body go to pot," I teased, as he situated himself on his back, helping me to straddle his hips. "I think you just keep me barefoot and pregnant for my boobs."

"Yes, definitely just for the boobs. I don't even like those annoying children," he teased playfully, swatting him with a pillow. "Hey," he defended himself. "I'm just being honest. I'm a boob man."

I giggled, making quick work of his tie, untying it, throwing it over my shoulder before moving onto the buttons on his dress shirt. I leaned down to inhale his scent as I worked his open shirt down his shoulders. I felt dizzy from the deep breath, but I couldn't get enough of his smell. He was simply intoxicating.

I quickly undid his belt and zipper, anxious to rid him of his clothing. He lifted his hips to help me pull his navy pants down his legs. I slowly ran my hand over the silk of his boxers, smiling when I felt his hardness jerk under my hand. I continued to tease him as I ran the tips of my fingers under his waistband.

He was a sight to behold. The muscles of his chest and abdomen were perfect. I could feel their definition in the V leading down under his boxers. I sighed at his perfection and he smiled while he helped me free his body from the silk.

Now that there was nothing between us, I moved further up and began to rock against his erection while he massaged my breasts, alternating between his mouth and hands.

I dropped my head back as his mouth sent an electric current through my body. He continued to lick, sucking my delicate skin, causing me to ache for more of his touch. "You know," I teased through my kisses, "I think the rest of me may be getting jealous, Mr. Boob man."

Edward laughed, pulling me down to his mouth, kissing me passionately. I felt his hands move across my bottom, finally arriving where my body was longing for his caress. His fingers stroked over the wetness of my lips, sending a wave of anticipation through me, as I pushed myself into his hand. His eyes smoldered as he slipped his fingers into my depths, a hiss escaping his mouth when he felt my warmth and moisture.

"Angela," He moaned, his desire evident in his voice. His eagerness matched my own, and I couldn't take it any longer. I had to have more of him inside of me. Repositioning my body above him, I pushed myself down, gasping aloud as he filled me up, reveling in the sensation. He rested one of his hands on my hip, controlling the pace as we established a rhythm. His other hand rubbed circles on my pleasure center, bringing me closer to ecstasy with each stroke.

I never wanted this moment to end. Edward's gaze seemed to penetrate my soul. I leaned down to kiss his lips as the fire in my lower abdomen began to travel higher. The tightness spread through my body. I pushed down harder, increasing my pace; pushing my hands against his chest.

Edward never moved his eyes from mine. He watched while I cried out his name as my body shook, trembling against his. Wave after wave of pleasure passed through my body, until finally, he shuddered beneath me, finding his release as I collapsed onto his chest.

Neither of us broke our gaze as I panted; my breathing eventually slowing. Edward carefully pushed my hair behind my ears, softly stroking my cheeks with his thumbs. I felt a lump form in my throat as I marveled at my tender and loving husband.

I was literally the luckiest woman on the planet, and I knew it. Almost as if he read my mind, Edward whispered, "I must be the luckiest man on earth, Angela. I love you so much." The fact that this amazing man was mine and only mine was almost too much to bear.

"Why are you crying, my love?" Edward asked as he gently reached up to wipe a tear from my cheek.

I was too overcome with emotion to speak, so I just shook my head, biting down on my lower lip.

"I love you," Edward whispered again, as he pulled me into a tight embrace. I snuggled into the safety and warmth of my husband's arms, drifting peacefully to sleep.


	4. Internal Struggle

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to my co-authors and our mystery beta!

* * *

_Secrets_ _by Heartbroken1_

Chapter Four - Internal Struggle

_Bella Swan_

Dressed in my favorite twill pantsuit, I walked into the office, Starbucks cup in hand.

"Good morning, Bella." Grace, my competent, and forever faithful, assistant met me with a stack of files. "So how was your Valentine's Day?" she asked.

"Good. Yours?"

"Fine." She bit on her lower lip, fighting a smile. "What did Jacob do?"

I tried to hide the grin that grabbed hold of my lips. "Why, Grace, do you have a crush on my roommate?"

Color flooded her lightly freckled face, accenting her long, very red hair. "He _is_ the most beautiful man on God's green earth, Bella. I'll never understand why the two of your haven't… you know…" She blushed again, sitting down at her desk to flip through some paperwork. "So anyway, did he… does he… Oh, never mind, it's really none of my business."

A very big part of me was bugged by the way Grace saw Jake. Then I felt really guilty. _What kind of person doesn't want him, but doesn't want anyone else to have him? A cold-hearted, selfish bitch, that's who. _"That's me," I muttered under my breath.

Grace's brows crinkled questioningly. "Did you say something?" she asked, returning to her busywork.

"Um, no, huh uh. What'd you do last night?"

"I went out with Greg. He's a nice guy, I guess." It was obvious her thoughts were preoccupied as she answered. "What did you do?" She looked up and our eyes met.

"Well, Jake and I…"

Her face fell, but before I could explain that nothing happened -- well, nothing that really mattered -- the door opened and a beautiful bouquet of roses in every color strolled in. "Bella Swan," the flowers said.

Grace glanced at me before jumping into action. "I'm her assistant, I'll sign for them."

While Grace and the pimply faced kid took care of the flowers, my mind raced with the possibilities of the generous giver. My first thought was Jacob. I prayed that it wasn't him, more because of how it might effect Grace. But a bouquet of this caliber would be expensive. Jake didn't have that kind of money. And Jacob had given me his gifts last night.

In classic Grace form, she was practically bouncing off the walls as she handed me the card. "Who are they from?" Her voice had a giddy edge that made me laugh.

I slowly, dramatically, opened the envelope. The note inside was handwritten on a napkin from the club last night. The writing was elegant, and certainly came from a man's hand. It most definitely was not Jacob's, his resembled chicken scratches.

_Bella,_

_It was so nice to meet you last night._

_I haven't been able to get you off my mind._

_How about lunch today?_

_Love,_

_Anthony_

At the bottom was his cell number, then…

_ps. Please call, even if you're just going to tell me to get a life. _

"Wow!" Grace's heavy sigh matched mine. "Is he hot? He sounds hot." She fanned herself with her hands.

Our laughter bubbled up and out into the room. His chiseled jaw, his piercing green eyes, his gorgeous bass voice, and the way his body felt next to mine rushed to my memory. A smile spread to my lips and Grace giggled.

"He must be hot," she said with a laugh.

"Yes, he's very good-looking, but I don't know anything about him. And I can't do lunch today. I have that meeting with Carlisle."

"I'll reschedule it."

"No. I have responsibilities, Grace. I learned a long time ago, that my personal life has to take a backseat to the job Carlisle and Esme have trusted me with."

She nodded, showing me that she understood. "But…"

I raised a brow. "But nothing. I'll be in my office." The soft tapping of shoes against the wood floor followed me through the door.

"You might want these." Between her hands was the crystal vase full of flowers.

"Thanks."

She turned on her heel and disappeared, closing the door behind her.

I plucked the note from amongst the blooms and read it again. He had made the decision to see me again before he'd even left my sight. That knowledge warmed my heart and made me nervous at the same time. The phone tumbled in my hand and I tapped it against my lip, trying to decide what to do next. _Do I really want to see him again?_ "Yes," I whispered to myself.

Ten numbers punched into my phone brought the calltone, Lady Antebellum began to sing…

_Girl, you're beautiful  
You're 'bout near perfect  
But I bet somebody's already told you that  
Name your poison  
Name your passion  
Cause a boy like me just couldn't help but ask_

"Bella, I'm so glad you called." The excitement was evident, verifying his words, in his voice. "I'm guessing you got my invitation."

"Quite an exquisite invitation."

"Don't be too flattered." Warm chuckles drifted through the phone to my ear. "Roses are a lot cheaper the day after Valentine's Day."

"But it seems from the note, that you ordered them on Valentine's Day."

He laughed again. "Yes, I guess I did. My buddy's wife owns a flower shop. I wrote the note and asked a little favor, that's all."

"That's all?" My lips pulled up at the corners in amusement.

He ignored my teasing and asked, "So, lunch?"

"I can't do lunch today. I have a really important meeting. How about dinner?"

"I, um… Tonight? I can't tonight. I have a um… a thing."

His evasive answer made my stomach turn and warning bells started going off in my head. Despite my gut reaction, I wanted to see him again. "Some other time then."

"Definitely!"

My heart jumped at his enthusiasm.

The door flew open and Grace raced through, waving her arms like she was trying to take flight. Her mouth was moving with a silent conversation I couldn't understand.

"Can you hold on for a second?" I asked Anthony, then placed the call on hold and looked up at Grace. "What the hell is your deal? Are you okay?"

"Carlisle called." Her voice was breathless and she was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "He cancelled the meeting." I'm sure that the look on my face was skeptical because she continued, "Really, Bella. I promise I had nothing to do with it. Something about going with Esme to a doctor's appointment."

"Is she okay?"

"I'm sure she is." She waved me off. "Now you can go to lunch with _Anthony_."

"Oh…yes." I was suddenly uncharacteristically excited about a date. "It would seem that I can." My finger pressed the hold button. "Anthony?"

"Bella."

I loved the way he said my name. "It seems that my meeting has been cancelled."

"Cancelled, huh?"

"Um hum." I couldn't help but flinch at the absurdity of my voice. It resembled a love sick schoolgirl rather than a secure, career driven woman. "So, if your invitation is still…"

"Of course," he cut me off. "I was thinking somewhere downtown, close to your office. Do you have a suggestion?"

"Um, would you like to meet me at Majerle's near Chase Field, about 11:30?"

"I can't wait. I'll see you then, beautiful Bella. Bye."

"Anthony."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the flowers."

"I'll see you in a few hours." I could hear the smile in his voice and it made me smile too.

Was it silly that as I sat here, waiting for my date, I was praying that he was as handsome and I'd remembered? I hadn't had very much to drink last night, but worried that rose-colored glasses skewed my vision?

My phone rang. The caller id showed that it was Grace. "Yes?"

"When you get a second, you need to call Jeff Fields back. There's a problem with some of the inspections for the neighborhood in Gilbert."

"Damn. Do you have his number?"

She rattled off the number and I scribbled it into my notebook. "Thanks, Grace." I finished up the call and tucked the notebook back in the leather bag next to me.

"Bella?" A deep voice, smooth as satin, spoke my name.

My head jerked up and my eyes met the same emerald ones that had haunted my dreams all night. He smiled, his entire face lighting up. "You are even more beautiful than I remembered."

Nervous energy filled my stomach.

He held out his hand and I stood to meet him. A gentle embrace and a kiss on the cheek were his response. "Thank you for meeting me."

We slid into the booth, facing each other. "Thanks again for the flowers. They're beautiful."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked them."

Our waitress came -- her long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and surgically enhanced breasts that were ready to burst out of her shirt -- and took our order, flashing Anthony a flirty smile before leaving. He seemed oblivious of her attempts to get his attention as his eyes remained on my face.

The music that had been his calltone played over the speakers in the restaurant and the urge to get a little clarification struck me. "So, you certainly are a player."

"Excuse me."

"Your calltone is quite suggestive. I'm sure you're mother just loves listening to it."

He cleared his throat and whispered, "My parents passed away quite a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." _Open mouth, insert foot!_

"Don't worry about it. You had no way of knowing."

Uncomfortable silence stretched on between us and I plunged back into the conversation when I couldn't stand it any longer. "Does everyone listen to that song when they call you?"

"Are you kidding?" He laughed out loud, his eyes crinkling at the sides. "Everybody else gets the ASU fight song. I picked that song special for you."

Heat rose in my cheeks. "Thanks. It's a nice song."

The flirtatious waitress returned with our order and I was relieved when she just sat the plates on the table and walked away.

Anthony poured some ketchup on his plate and dipped a fry, but paused before popping it into his mouth. "Turn about is fair play. Tell me about your family."

"You didn't tell me about your whole family," I countered. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"My family is those who are closest to me, my friends." He ate the fry then took an exaggerated swig of his drink. "Your turn? Tell me about your family."

"Mom and Dad are here in town."

"Are you close to them?"

"Yes…and no. I don't tell them _everything _I do but, for the most part, they're on the inside track."

"Any brothers and sisters?"

"Nope. I guess we have that in common. I do have some friends that are close enough to be family though."

"The protective ones from the club last night?" he asked already knowing the answer to the question. Jacob had left little doubt of the fact that we were close.

"Yes, those are the ones. Jake is actually my roommate."

Anthony's brows raised. "Your _roommate_?"

I laughed. "We share a _house_, not a room. He's just a friend." _Friends with benefits. _But that wasn't a thought I would share at this point. A big bite of my hamburger bought me some time from his interrogation.

He matched me bite for bite and when the annoying beanpole with boobs returned, Anthony ordered a dessert, making it obvious that we were going to share it. His full lips pulled into a gorgeous smile. "How did your Valentine's end up?" Guilt began to rise up as I thought of my night with Jacob. Heat moved up my cheeks and Tony laughed. "Should I be jealous that it was _that _good?"

"It wasn't…" I stopped the lie. It was exactly what he thought. I'd spent the night wrapped in the arms of one man while imagining it was the man sitting across from me in the here and now.

"It's okay." His warm palm covered my hand. "He's a lucky man…and I _am_ jealous." He winked. "I'm glad that it's not serious enough to be exclusive. Or is it?" His head tipped to the side and his eyes asked the question again.

"No!" I gasped at the horror of his accusation. "No, I am not that kind of person. Infidelity is inexcusable in my book."

His eyes dropped to the table and his fingers fumbled with the napkin. He looked like a horribly guilty man which made my stomach roll.

"Dammit! Shit! You're… Are you…?"

"Yes," he whispered, glancing quickly over his shoulder to see who might be eavesdropping. "I'm married."

I tried to get my feet under me, but they wouldn't seem to listen to the messages my brain was sending. "I am no man's whore," I hissed, leaning toward him.

"Please…"

Anger was the only emotion registering as I jumped to my feet. My hand wrapped around the handles of my bag and tugged it onto my shoulder. "How dare you?" I hissed before heading toward the door.

"Sir, you have to pay…"

"Dammit," I heard him say.

Tears sprung to my eyes and the lids blinked frantically in an attempt to hold them at bay. The locks on my Volkswagen Touareg disengaged and I reached for the handle. Long elegant fingers covered mine and I could feel Anthony's body heat radiating behind me. His breath tickled my ear and he said, "Please, Bella, let me explain."

"Explain what?" Turning to face him wasn't an option since the tears had broken the dam and were flowing down my cheeks. _I'm such a fool_. And that pissed me off. "Explain that you want me to be something to you that I am not willing to be? I hate to break it to you, but I don't do sloppy seconds…or two-timing bastards."

"It's not like that. Please just come back inside and I promise to tell you everything, the whole truth. So help me God." He chuckled nervously, waited a few seconds, then leaned down and breathed into my ear, "Please."

I sighed, knowing I'd lost the battle long before the final plea. My body began its rotation before I'd had a chance to swipe at my damp cheeks. Our eyes met and there was an enormous amount of pain in his.

"I'm sorry. You are the last person I would want to hurt." His thumbs stroked at the tears that were still on my face.

"You don't even know me." I pushed his hand aside and put myself together -- myself.

"The moment I took you into my arms, I knew there was chemistry between us. You felt it, too, right?" He waited, and when I refused to confirm that he was right, he continued, "You're an incredibly beautiful woman, Bella."

"What if I'm dumb as a post and really bad in bed? How much chemistry are you going to feel then?"

He laughed and took a step away, giving me back my personal space. The corner of his lip lifted as did his brow. "I'm guessing that you wouldn't be the Corporate Secretary of a major builder in town if you were dumb as a post -- even if your Godfather did own the company." He paused, taking his time to allow his eyes to caress every inch of my body. "And I'm guessing by the passion in this conversation that you're a really good lover. I'd love the chance to find out."

The sound of a slap resonated through the parking lot and it wasn't until my hard started to sting that I realized it had been my actions that had made the noise. Surprised as I was, it felt good to be angry. "You.Are.Married."

He laughed as he rubbed at his jaw. "You're hot, smart, passionate…and strong. Bella, I think you're the perfect woman. Just give me some time to explain."

I glared at him, which only made his laughter grow more intense. He was absolutely right about the chemistry, no matter how badly I wanted it not to be so. The need to listen to him burned through me. I wanted him to explain it all away, to make it okay to continue the journey of getting to know him. "Fine," I snorted. "You have ten minutes." I brushed past him, knocking my shoulder into his -- not that it would hurt him.

We returned to our table and sat down. I waited for him to begin his explanation, avoiding his intoxicating eyes.

He cleared his throat and my eyes flicked up to his face. It was pained. "Bella, when I met you, I knew that if I allowed you to walk out of my life without taking a chance for something more, I would never forgive myself."

A laugh bubbled up and out. "You expect me to buy that shitload of crap?"

"Think what you wish, but I promised you the truth, and that's what I intend to give you. Always."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed on an exhale. He reached out to cover my hand, but I pulled it back. "Eight minutes," I reminded him, tapping my watch.

He rubbed at his temples, ran a frustrated hand through his hair, and sighed. "Okay, the truth…"

"Please."

"The truth is that I've been married for a long time. It just doesn't give me what I need anymore. I'm looking for something…more. If we're not having sex…"

My stomach clenched at the thought of him touching another woman intimately -- even if it was his wife.

"…We're fighting. I've spoken to an attorney about getting out, and if it means a chance with you, I'll file the papers this afternoon."

"Don't you dare get divorced for me. I'm not a home wrecker. And I don't share. I won't be someone's mistress, waiting patiently for him to grace me with his presence. I want to be a man's one and only. I want a happily ever after. Call me old fashioned, but I want the fairytale." I cringed at my breathy, pathetic revelation.

"That's what I want, too." He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. "I want to come home to a wife who loves me." His eyes met mine and he smiled. "I'm not saying that you're that woman, but I'd like the opportunity to explore what I felt when you were in my arms. Please don't write me off."

"I don't know." And I didn't know. He was good-looking and, of course, said all the right things. But could I really be the other woman while waiting for his divorce to go through. "Tell me one thing…"

"Anything."

"What's your 'thing' tonight?"

"I have to work."

"Why didn't you just say that? You made it sound so mysterious -- so seedy. I don't do lies. If you can't be honest with me, Anthony…"

"Tony. My friends call me Tony."

"Are we friends?"

He smiled, although there was still worry in his eyes. "I hope so."

"Okay, Tony…" I continued my tirade, "If you can't be honest with me, then we're done before we even start."

"I'm going on a week-long international flight, and won't be reachable for a week, but I'll call you as soon as I get back in the country. Maybe we can do dinner?"

"Call me and we'll see." My phone rang and I was grateful for the distraction. "I've really got to get back to work. Thanks, Tony." I stood and so did he.

"Goodbye, beautiful Bella."

I could feel his eyes on me as I walked to my car. It took every ounce of self control I had to not turn and make eye contact as I climbed into the driver's seat. Somehow the challenge was overcome and all four tires of my Touareg were on the blacktop, headed in the direction of the office before I even looked in the rear view mirror.

Pathetic as I was, I would miss the married man who had strolled into my life, only to walk back out -- for an excruciatingly long week.

My phone rang with a text message and, at the first red stoplight, I checked it.

_Bella,_

_Thanks for lunch._

_I will think of you_

_every second I'm away._

_Love,_

_Anthony_

I debated on how to respond and cruised through the green lights, using the time to think. Ten minutes later, a red light gave me the opportunity to respond. I went with…

_Be safe._


	5. Dante's Ultimatum

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Song for this chapter: 'Welcome to my life' Simple Plan

Author's Note: Thanks to HB1, mommyofboth and our mystery beta for looking this chapter over.

* * *

Secrets _by Forks1_

Chapter Five – Dante's Ultimatum

_Tanya Denali_

Stabbing pains shot through my head as the high pitched whirling sound of a vacuum woke me from my fitful sleep.

_Damn it, Carmen!_ Rolling to my side, I pulled the pillow from under my head to cover my ears in hopes of drowning out the horrific noise.

"Masen! Tell her to turn that damn thing off." My screeching sent a tremendous pain ricocheting through my head. Trying to ease some of the self inflicted pain, my hands combed through my tangled hair once before my fingers found their target. Massaging my temples and putting pressure on my eyes lessened some of the throbbing ache.

"Masen?" Tossing the pillow off of my head, my fingers reached up to pull the red satin eye mask off my face. The bed was empty, the door wide open. I could see the back of Carmen, her thick elbow moving back and forth with the vacuum. The question ran through my head as I turned to look toward my nightstand, the red digital numbers on my clock read 8:45am. _Are you kidding me?_ Anger boiled up in my head, blurring my vision. In one fluid movement, I sat up like a bolt of lightning, twisting my body as my legs swung over the edge of the bed. The quick movements brought on a wave of dizziness and nausea. Leaning forward, my head dropped into my hands. "Oh..." I moaned out loud.

What time is it?

_Hangovers and getting up before ten o'clock should be illegal._ Gathering the little strength left in my weak body, I stood and walked across the room to the doorway. The whirling of the vacuum felt like a battering ram inside my head, ping-ponging from one side to the other.

"Carmen?" My voice was just above a whisper. My stomach churned, my hand reached for the door frame, holding me steady as I waited for Carmen to answer. "Carmen?" Increasing the volume, I called out to her again. "CARMEN?" _Was she deaf? _Carmen didn't even flinch as I shouted her name.

I snapped. Rushing to the outlet the cord was plugged into, my fingers wrapped around the gray cord tightly. Yanking the cord from the wall, I waited for my deaf maid to realize the vacuum was no longer running.

Carmen flipped the switch off and on, off and on. Leaning down, she reached for the cord, picking it up. As her gaze followed the length of the cord that ended in my hand, her body jolted with shock. "Mrs. Tanya, I didn't know you were awake." The surprise and shock were evident as she shouted at me.

Dropping the cord, my hands reached up to cover my ears as the battering ram continued its painful torture in my head.

"Not so loud, please," I whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Tanya." The voiced apology matched the expression on her face as she pulled the ear buds from her ears. "I always listen to music while cleaning, it helps the time pass more quickly."

"Why in the hell are you vacuuming so damned early?" I hissed, rubbing my hands over my eyes.

"Mr. Masen asked me to get the hallway vacuumed. He said that it was looking neglected and told me to make sure I did a really good job."

_Masen! What an ass!  
_  
"I'm just following his orders," she continued, "am I in trouble?" Carmen's voice shook with a nervous tone.

"Do you think vacuuming before I am awake is ever a good idea? Think about it, Carmen."

"No, ma'am, I'm sorry. Would you like me to get you your robe?"

Glancing down at my body, I realized I was completely nude.

"No, I'll get it," I snapped. As I walked into the bedroom in search of my robe, my mind wandered back to the events of last night.

_Masen and rough sex. _

Warmth spread through my body at the memory of Masen bending me over the bed, punishing me for disobedience. He didn't get as rough as I usually liked, but everything he had done to me was more than enough to push me over the edge of ecstasy. The last thing I could remember was Masen carrying me to the shower. Everything after that was missing from my memory, but I knew Masen preferred it when I wore negligees to bed. He must not have wanted to deal with getting me dressed and put me in bed naked.

As my arm slipped into the sleeve of my satin robe, a blur of red caught my eye. On top of Masen's pillow was a single red rose, sitting next to it was a flat blue box and a small folded piece of red paper propped up against it. Slipping my other arm into the robe, I tied the sash tightly, wandering over to the bed.

The smile tugging at the corners of my lips turned into a giant grin as I crawled to the center of the bed. I felt like a child on Christmas morning. Gifts were something that made a bad day wonderful. The long stem of the rose was thorn free and cool as my fingers gently grasped it. The soft petals of the delicate flower tickled my nose as I drew in the sweet fragrance. Setting the rose down across my lap, I reached for the note. A surprised giggle escaped my lips when the note wasn't from Masen, I read what was written:

_**Tanya,**_  
_**I missed you last night.  
This is just a token of my love for you.  
Meet me for lunch tomorrow at our usual place.  
Miss you,  
D**_

Appraising the blue box sitting on Masen's pillow, I tapped the corner of the paper against my chin. Picking the box up, the excitement building in my chest made my hands shake. There was nothing that spoke to me more than fine jewelry. Cracking the lid open I peeked, gasping at what was nestled on the white satin cushion inside. Tossing the lid aside, I lifted the platinum diamond studded necklace from the box.

"They're so beautiful," I whispered while placing it back down in the box, my fingers caressing the matching stud earrings.

_Dante._ His name crossed my mind as a sigh escaped my lips. _How can I keep doing this to the man I love? How much longer would he be willing to wait for me to finally break free from Masen? _Cradling the jewelry box to my chest, my eyes closed as I wiped the tears that began to stream down my face. _He deserves so much better than this, than me._"Carmen." Masen's voice boomed from the hallway. "This looks much better, thank you."

_Crap! _Quickly setting the jewelry box back on the bed, my hand clutched the comforter, pulling it over the evidence of my lover's gifts. I used both hands to frantically wipe the remaining tears from my face while taking a deep cleansing breath.

"Masen, what are you doing here?" The beating of my heart sounded loud in my ears_. Can Masen hear it from the doorway? _

Rolling his eyes, Masen stalked into the room. "I live here, remember? Wait." He paused watching me intently. "What has you so jumpy, Tanya?"

_Shit_. Taking a deep breath while turning my body toward him, making sure to position myself between him and the contraband under the covers, I said, "Hangover." It wasn't a lie. My head still hurt like hell.

"Whatever, I need to shower so I'm not late for work." Masen moved toward the bathroom.

Work? He was supposed to have today off.

"Excuse me? Today is your day off! Five on, two off -- remember?" The tone that came out was clipped and angry. Why my feelings came out this way was a wonder to me since it didn't really bother me that he was leaving early.

Masen paused in the doorway of the bathroom, turning his head to look at me. "I just got a call from my boss. We have a staff meeting this afternoon and Matt called in sick. I said I could fill in."

"You said you could fill in? When will you be back?" Usually I would have been furious at the thought of losing one of my domination-filled nights with Masen, but with Dante's heartfelt note still fresh in my mind, I was starting to feel that I needed to makes some changes in my life. Perhaps a little more time away from Masen -- and our mind-blowing sex games -- might be just what I need to help me sort out my complicated life.

"Not for six days. It looks like I'll be flying a round trip, red eye tonight to Seattle, crash at the hotel by the airport, and then do my regular international route in the morning." He'd matter-of-factly delivered his itinerary then walked the few feet into the bathroom, and with a kick of his foot, shut the door, successfully ending our conversation.

Turning back to the bed, I quickly pulled the covers off of Dante's gift. I had to stash them until Masen left. Scanning the room, my eyes came to rest on the antique jewelry chest Masen had given me for our first anniversary. _Perfect_.  
_  
If Masen isn't going to be home tonight, I can see Dante today-_ The thought occurred to me as I walked toward the jewelry chest. I grabbed my cell from the dresser and I quickly texted Dante, _'how about lunch today?'_ before sliding the phone into my pocket.

My fingers wrapped around the knob, the voice behind me caused me to jump. "You got the gifts OK, Mrs. Tanya?"

Spinning around, my eyes focused on Carmen. "Yes, I did. You wouldn't happen to know how they got there, would you?"

Carmen looked down, "Mr. Dante brought them by last night while you were out. He asked me to give them to you in the morning while Mr. Masen was busy elsewhere. I didn't realize you weren't feeling well or I would have waited a little longer to vacuum, I just wanted you to wake up with this special surprise. I am really sorry."

The smile that came to my lips was genuine as my hand raised, bringing the rose up under my nose for another sniff. "No, Carmen, it was really nice of you to make sure I woke up to this."

Carmen grinned. "That Mr. Dante is one fine man, if I do say so myself."

"Carmen!" I scolded while suppressing a giggle. "He is a fine man and he's mine!"

"May I talk freely, Mrs. Tanya?" The serious look on Carmen's face caused my stomach to clench tightly.

"Sure." The hesitancy was clear in my voice.

"When will you finally realize you are meant to be with Mr. Dante? He is an honorable man who loves you. You are miserable when Mr. Masen is around, always angry and depressed. It is time you stepped out of this loveless marriage and into one full of love and passion." As soon as Carmen finished speaking, she turned and walked out of the bedroom, leaving me to my thoughts.

"It sounds like Dante did a little more than drop these off last night. Carmen's thoughts are a page taken directly out of his book," I mumbled to myself.

With the gifts safely hidden, the urge to sit down was one that couldn't be denied.

My head still hurt, my heart was heavy -- missing the man I loved and adored while my husband was right on the other side of the bathroom door. _Carmen's right. I am miserable when Masen's around, unless we're having sex. With Dante, life is happy, life is good, life is enjoyable.  
_  
Interrupting my soul searching, Masen walked into the bedroom, his towel hung low on his hips. A small grin lifted the corners of my mouth as the towel covering Masen's ass slipped down, revealing the set of puckered lips tattooed on the center of his right cheek. I could only imagine why he would have ever had lips permanently inked onto his ass since he never would talk about it.

The chime of my cell phone alerted me that there was a new text message waiting for me. _Crap. Nice timing.  
_  
Masen glanced back at me over his shoulder as he finished dressing, grabbed his phone and keys off the dresser and walked to the door. "See you next week." Without a glance toward me, he left the room, not even waiting for a response.

"Next week," I mumbled to myself. A large lump formed in my throat caused by the hurt of such a cold dismissal. Never in my wildest dreams had I ever thought that I would feel stuck between two men. Married to one I didn't love, but the sex was fantastic. In love with another, who was too afraid of hurting me to give me the type of sex I craved.

My hand cradled the phone, pulling it from my pocket. Opening the message, I read:

_Today is perfect - See you soon._

A quick look at the clock had me moving. My head was still throbbing and I had just a few hours to get ready for my lunch date with Dante. Pushing myself out of the chair and heading into the bathroom, I stopped in front of my medicine cabinet. _There it is._ My fingers wrestled with the safety lid of the Tylenol, lining up the little arrows before pushing the lid off. Two white pills fell into my hand. I tossed the pills to the back of my mouth, and quickly swallowed them with a big gulp of water.

Pulling into a parking space at Arcadia Farms, I did a quick check of my makeup in the rear view mirror. The sparkle of the diamonds at my ears caught my attention as my fingers brushed lightly against the beautiful necklace Dante had given me. Smiling at the woman in the mirror, I took a deep breath before getting out into the bright Scottsdale sun.

My nerves were frazzled from all the soul searching I had done this morning. Even though I was about to give Dante exactly what he had been asking for these past three years, my hands felt shaky, my heart was beating too fast and the little voice in the back of my head was whispering negative thoughts in my ear. _It's too late! You don't deserve him! _

The cafe was crowded but spotting Dante at our usual table was easy. A shiver of excitement and longing rippled through my body as Dante's eyes focused on the jewelry around my neck before he made eye contact with me. The look of pleasure was radiating from his gorgeous face.

The treasures adorning my neck and ears were warm against my skin as the air conditioning caused goose-flesh to break out over my body, sending an involuntary shiver through me.

The familiar voice of Melissa, our normal waitress, caught my attention but didn't cause a break in the eye contact that Dante and I shared. "Tanya, it's great to see you. Come with me and I'll get you seated with Dante."

"Thanks, Mel."

The distance to my table was short, but it seemed like it took forever to get there. My pulse quickened even more when Dante stood up to greet me.

"Hello, Beautiful." Dante reached out, taking both my hands in his, pulling me close to gently kiss my lips.

"I love you!" The shaky words tumbled out of my mouth as I pulled my hands from his, quickly throwing my arms around his neck. Tears stung my eyes as he wrapped his arms around me. Guilt ripped through me as the events of last night replayed in my mind. Squeezing my eyes closed tightly, I tried to block the betraying images.

Dante's soft chuckle settled my nerves as his strong hand stroked my hair from scalp to waist in a comforting manner. "What happened, love?" he whispered in my ear.

_I realized my life is a train wreck._ Taking a deep cleansing breath, I held him tightly. "I've just missed you."

"That's a good thing in my book, Tanya. I missed you, too."

Loosening my grip around Dante's neck, I pulled back so that I could look into his perfect dark chocolate eyes. His warm hands framed my face while his thumbs rubbed gentle circles across my cheekbones.

"I'm starving. I hope you don't mind, but I ordered your usual already." Dante flashed a brilliant smile, melting my heart into a puddle of sweet wine.

"What have I ever done to deserve you? You always know how to turn me into mush." I giggled as my stomach growled.

"Well, for starters, you are the most loving woman I know. I am the one who should be asking what I have done to deserve someone so special in my life."

My stomach turned, my body fighting the urge to hyperventilate as guilt pressed heavily on my shoulders. _The most loving woman you know?_ I had to fight really hard to keep my eyes from rolling in disagreement. _A loving woman would do as you have begged her to do over the past three years, freeing herself from her husband so she could marry you- Not cause pain week after week by continuing to have sex with her husband! _The internal war that had started with Carmen's words this morning had continued to rage out of control. Another round of stinging tears threatened in my eyes.

Dante pulled my chair out, helping me get seated like the gentleman he is, as I continued to struggle with my emotions. His hand reached for mine as he walked around the table to his chair, settling our joined hands on top of the table.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? I have never seen you so emotional. If that son of a bitch hurt you-"

"No-" My free hand stretched out to cover his. "This has nothing to do with Masen, it has everything to do with me." My voice broke, a sob escaping my throat.

Dante paled. "Tanya, tell me what is going on. You have me worried-"

Pulling my hands free, I covered my face in shame. "I- I just can't do this anymore." My head shook from side to side as my fingers wiped the tears that had spilled over the lids.

Dante was quiet and thoughtful for a moment then finally looked into my eyes and said, "_You_ can't do this anymore?" The irritation in Dante's voice was piercing to my soul as he fiercely whispered to me. His eyes bored into mine as he continued, "I have pleaded with you for the past three years, Tanya. _Three years_." He stroked my hand lovingly. "I have begged you to leave _him. K_nowing how much I love you and that you love me, I hoped that would be enough for you. I have tried to be 'rough' with you when we make love. But I cannot hit you, pull your hair, throw you around. That isn't making love, Tanya. It is hard core sex- no love involved." His voice cracked as emotion began to overwhelm him. "I love you too much to hurt you, even if you 'get off" on it. I have looked the other way when that asshole of a husband comes home and you scamper back to his bed for two nights. I try to pretend it's ok and that I don't care. But I do care, damn it!

"I know you're his wife, but I don't sleep those agonizing nights, knowing you are being used as his sex toy, and knowing you enjoy it." His eyes dropped to our entwined hands, no longer able to look me in the eye. "It kills me every time you go to him, every time you let him put his hands on you." He gently removed his hand from mine and looked again into my eyes. "I love you, Tanya. I want you in my life, in my home, in my bed. But I am the one who cannot do this anymore. I've been a fool long enough. I deserve something permanent, something real – and so do you. It's time you choose -- sex or love, Tanya?"

Dante stood up from the table. His eyes were red with anger and pain. He shoved his hand in his back pocket, pulled out his wallet and tossed a fifty dollar bill on the table. "You know where I live, Tanya. Let me know what you decide." He walked to my side and kissed the top of my head, then walked out of the restaurant without a backward glance. He had finally reached his limit.

And then he was gone.

My whole body felt numb. How had this all gone so terribly wrong? I was here to tell the man I love that I was finally ready to leave my husband, ready to make a life completely with him. The stunned silence hurt my ears. Dante was clearly angry with me. How could I have not seen the hurt and agony Dante suffered at my hand? How could I be so blind?

Melissa approached me from behind, gently squeezing my shoulder as she leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Tanya, would you like me to bag up your food to go?"

I shook my head 'no'. "I'm not hungry anymore. If the food is already prepared, Dante left money to cover the bill..." The need to get out of here and into the privacy of my own home was astounding.

My fingers pulled the keys from the ignition. I sat in my driveway unsure of how I made it home. My legs refused to move, my eyes focused on the house in front of me. Thoughts of going inside made my stomach turn, but knowing that Dante was not ready to see me made me realize that I had nowhere else to go at the moment.

I couldn't breathe. The interior of my car seemed to be closing in on me. My fingers fumbled for the handle as I shoved against the door. Filling my lungs with fresh air, I got out of the car. I followed the slate path around to the back of the house. The comforting sounds of the waterfall on the edge of my pool washed over me. I closed my eyes as I plopped down in the shade on my lounging chair. The tears came freely now, falling down my face.

Unaware of the time passing, I sat in my chair remembering the last twelve years of my marriage. It started out wonderful. My big dream wedding, my handsome groom -- life just seemed right at the time. As the years went by, things started to pull us apart. My first big contract with modeling brought on huge success, but took most of my time while Masen took longer and longer flight schedules with each new promotion.

By the time I met Dante, Masen was just starting his international flight schedules, taking him away from home more frequently. Dante and his charm were easy to fall for. Keeping our friendship platonic was easy for the first year, but the more Masen was away, the more I leaned on Dante's shoulder. He was my best friend, filling in the voids that Masen left behind. The more time we spent together, the more I longed to be with him.

My intent was never to fall asleep, but at some point I had. I awoke with a start, the moon big and bright was low in the sky. _Crap! How long have I slept?_ My unplanned nap gave me renewed strength, gave me the confidence to go and clear things up with Dante.

I ran to my car, not caring what I looked like, I had to see Dante. He didn't live far from me in Paradise Valley so it only took five minutes to pull up to his house. The house was dark, just the front porch light was on.

Standing at the door, the question of knocking or just letting myself in ran through my mind. After debating for a few minutes, I pulled out my key and let myself in. "Dante?" I called out as the door closed behind me with a soft click.

Silence. The house was unusually quiet. _Where could he be at ten o'clock at night?_ Instead of calling him on his cell, I chose to just wait for his return. I stopped in the kitchen grab a snack before heading up to the master bedroom.

Laying down on the bed with the remote, I flipped through the channels until I found reruns of Seinfeld. Jerry was always good for a laugh, but it was Kramer who kept me coming back with his quirky moves and peculiar lifestyle -- _and that hair!_ Just his hair brought on a round of giggles.

Sometime during the second episode, sleep took over. The next thing I was aware of was strong arms pulling me close into the all too familiar warm body. Wrapping his arms in mine, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I love you so much, Dante," I whispered sleepily.

"Shh," he responded, "I know. Go back to sleep, my love."


	6. The Scare

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thank you, thank you, thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. I really love reading what you think of the story. Thanks to HB1 and Forks1 for being awesome, as usual. Thank you to our mystery beta and qjmom for all your work to make this better.

* * *

Secrets _by mommyofboth_

Chapter Six - The scare

_Angela Masen_

Exhaling slowly, I turned off the ignition and rolled down the windows on my SUV. My day up until now could only be described as crap, yet it seemed to be worsening by the hour. Leaning back on the headrest, I closed my eyes, wishing for sleep. Knowing, however, I only had 20 minutes until my appointment, I settled for just resting my eyes. I tried to relax, thinking about something other than the blood that was accumulating on my panty liner.

_Edward would want to be here with me_, I thought, taking another calming breath. _He should be here with me_, but I hadn't been able to reach him all morning.

As usual, Edward was gone when I awoke. Rolling over, I pressed my face into his pillow to breathe in his scent. It still smelled so good… woodsy and… well, Edward. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand. _Six-thirty,_ _wow… I got to sleep in today_. I pulled myself out of bed, heading to the bathroom, grabbing my robe as I walked in, a smile plastered across my face thinking about how much fun we'd had at the children's museum last night. The smile quickly disappeared, though, when I saw the bright red blood in the toilet bowl. Panic overtook my body, my heartbeat pounding in my ears, my breaths coming in short spurts. I picked up the phone on the wall, quickly dialing Edward's cell: straight to voicemail. _Crap._

The answering service worked me in for an eight o' clock appointment at my OB's office. I called my mother to see if she could watch the boys, but unfortunately, she could barely make it to the phone after being up all night with some sort of stomach bug.

_Great. What am I going to do now?_ After calling three preschool moms who all had better things to do than help me out, I dialed my neighbor's house, praying that he was free. He was a firefighter who usually worked evenings, but who knows what he had going on this morning.

Just as I was about to hang up, preparing to take them with me, the ringing stopped, as a husky voice said hello.

"Ben, it's Angela. I'm sorry to bother you so early. I wouldn't ask you if I had any other option, but I could really use your help, can you keep an eye on the boys for a little while?" I prayed that I wasn't interrupting anything _important_. I continued, "I need to run to the doctor, my mom is sick so she can't come over. I can't find anyone to watch the twins. I can't reach Edward." My throat felt tight, constricting. I felt as if the crying would start any minute.

"Angela, what's wrong?" Ben's voice was frantic and suddenly much more alert. "Are you okay? What can I do?"

I felt a sudden twinge of guilt as I remembered Edward's theory that Ben had more than neighborly feelings for me. "I'm okay," I lied. "Just routine pregnancy stuff. Would you be willing to watch Connor and Seth for a few hours? I will really owe you one."

"Absolutely. Let me jump in the shower, then I'll be right over," he eagerly answered.

"Great. Thanks so much, Ben. You're a lifesaver. I'll see you soon." I hung up the phone, peeked in on the boys, who were amazingly still asleep, then slipped into the shower. I tried to fight the hysteria and tears, but had held them off as long as possible. Leaning my face up into the shower stream, I let my tears mingle with the water, as it flowed down my body.

_This can't be happening, not again. Please, not again. _

We'd been through this dread before. We had lost a baby prior to the twins, but I had only been 16 weeks along. Things would be different this time. They had to be. I pushed all thoughts of losing my baby out of my mind, continuing with deep yoga breaths while quickly washing my hair.

With the twins, I spent the first four months scared to death that I would lose them, but once we passed 16 weeks, I began to relax, actually enjoying my pregnancy. It wasn't until I awoke one morning with blood in my panties, at 28 weeks, that the fear had returned. The next five weeks were spent on bed rest, finally delivering them at 32 weeks. My mother flew out from New Jersey to help, as Edward was still gone a lot of the time. I felt like my world was crashing down on me, but in the end, the boys were relatively healthy, only requiring hospitalization for three weeks before we were able to take them home. _It could have been a lot worse._ I knew that.

I called Edward every 15 minutes after getting out of the shower, texted him five times, and paged him twice. Still no answer. _Where is he? I need him. _The lump in my throat reappeared. I swallowed hard to push it back where it belonged. I would not cry again until I had some more information.

Ben arrived as I was cleaning up breakfast, looking at me with concerned eyes as he put down his backpack. "Are you sure everything's okay, Angela?" he asked. "You look…"

"I'm fine. I'm going to be fine," I interrupted. "Seriously, I'm so grateful you could come over. Thank you."

Ben just nodded, although he looked like he wanted to say more. He made himself at home in the playroom off the great room as I grabbed my bag and keys. I smiled when Seth immediately plopped into his lap, while Connor grabbed at his arm trying to pull him to the train table. Thank goodness for Ben, he was always there when we were in a bind. The boys really adored him and he was a great neighbor. I was lucky to have him as a friend. Ben assured me that he had nothing going on all day, and that I should take as long as I needed. I headed out the door after waving goodbye to the boys.

My phone alarm chimed, signaling it was time for my appointment. I opened my eyes, glancing at my cell one last time to verify I hadn't missed a call from Edward. I headed into the office to check in.

Kim, my OB's nurse, called my name, showing me to my exam room where she took my vital signs, then asked a few straightforward questions. Handing me a gown to change into, she gave me a reassuring smile, saying the doctor would be right in. I was grateful she didn't engage in any small talk today, instead she closed the door behind her. I quickly changed, folding my clothes, hoisting myself up onto the exam table to wait. I glanced around the room at the familiar pictures, remembering the first time I had been at this office.

Shortly after moving to the Phoenix area, Edward and I had found out I was pregnant. We had only been married six weeks… had only known each other a few days longer than that. It was a shock, but as each week passed, we became more and more excited. I had never seen Edward happier. I was thrilled to be giving him a baby. At our first visit, Kim had been so dazzled by Edward that she had to take my blood pressure three times. I chuckled as I remembered how unaware Edward was. He never had a clue how attractive he was.

I had been referred to Doctor Brandon by my friend, Alice, who I met in my yoga class a few days after moving to Fountain Hills. She hadn't mentioned how good looking her dad was, though. Between a fumbling Kim and my stuttering with embarrassment as this incredibly hot doctor performed my pelvic exam, it was an interesting appointment. When we lost the baby, Edward was devastated. Dr. Brandon and his wife had sent me flowers, confirming to me just how compassionate they were.

I was startled out of my reverie when the door opened, a sympathetic pair of eyes meeting my own. "Angela, how are you doing? Kim tells me you've started bleeding. Tell me what's been going on."

"Hello, Dr. Brandon. I've been okay until this morning," I croaked out, afraid of crying again. "I'm sure it's nothing, I just got worried. I appreciate your working me into your busy schedule."

He placed his hand on my arm, giving me a squeeze. "You don't have to worry about that, I'm always here for you. You know that, Angela. But please, call me Matthew," he said as he glanced over my vital signs.

"Anything out of the ordinary lately? Any cramping? Any recent intercourse?" he asked, as my jaw dropped, my face burning with what I'm sure was any remaining blood not being shunted to my uterus.

He looked repentant, quickly saying, "I only ask because it is a very common cause for bleeding. You have no reason to be embarrassed, Angela. I'm not trying to pry. I just need to know what we're dealing with here."

"I know." I still had my eyes lowered while I ripped at the paper edge on the table below me. "Yes, we did have sex last night. Do you think that is all it is?"

"I won't know for sure until I take a look." He smiled reassuringly. "But it could be. Have you been having any contractions? Anything else changed in the last few days? Has the baby been active?"

"No, just the bleeding, but it didn't start until this morning. The baby has been moving pretty normally, I think. To be honest, I'm so busy, I usually don't notice unless I'm sitting still and that _never _happens at my house."

"Good point," he chuckled. "Okay, well, that's a good sign that you aren't having any pain, but why don't we take a look just to be sure."

I leaned back on the table so he could get started. He measured my abdomen then found the baby's heartbeat with the Doppler. I began to count ceiling tiles as he proceeded with my internal exam, all the while asking me about the twins and Edward.

_Edward! Where is he?_

"How is your wife dealing with the wedding plans?" I asked, knowing full well that Alice had lost her mind now that her wedding was only a few months away. Alice and her fiancé, Jasper, had been engaged for two years, but she had been planning the wedding since they met. Alice is a ball of energy, this wedding making her even more so. Just a week ago she had dragged me out to help pick out her china. It was a nightmare with the twins fighting in their stroller; I was scared to death that they would grab a plate or serving dish, sending it crashing to the floor.

"Oh, I think she's managing," he chuckled. "Sarah knows how to handle Alice." I glanced down, my eyes meeting his, just as a worried look wrinkled his brow.

"What's wrong? Is the baby okay?" My breathing picked up again as the panic built in my chest_. _

_I will not cry. I will not cry. _

"Yes, the baby's heartbeat is good, you're measuring fine, a little on the small side, but I'm not worried about that." His smile changed a bit as his eyes reflected his worry. "I am concerned, however, that you have dilated a bit, so I would like to take a look with ultrasound. Just give me a minute to get everything set up."

As the cold jelly squirted onto my belly, I strained my neck to see the monitor. Noticing my effort, Dr. Brandon adjusted it so that I could see, not that I had too much of a clue what I was looking at. I had witnessed many ultrasounds in nursing school, but it still looked like a bunch of wavy lines to me until the face came into view.

I had seen her face once before, but I held my breath, unable to move my eyes from the screen as she moved her hand up to her mouth, sucking on her thumb. I couldn't believe that Edward was missing this. He was going to be so upset. _Where was he?_ Dr. Brandon continued with the study, handing me a tissue to wipe off the jelly as he walked over to turn the lights back on.

"Well, everything looks okay on ultrasound," he reassured. "You are definitely still having a girl. I would say this time I'm 95 sure," he chuckled. "I never give odds that high, just ask Kim. But," he paused. "I am concerned about the dilation. I don't think we are at the point where you need to go on bed rest yet, but I do think you need to be on pelvic rest." He glanced up at me to make sure I understood what he was saying.

"So…" I started. "What exactly does that entail? No more sex?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that we really need to be careful at this point." He continued, "you are more likely to deliver early as you have had premature babies in the past, so I just don't want to take any chances. It isn't just the intercourse, though, orgasms can bring on contractions too, so you need to avoid all types of physical stimulation."

I nodded, looking down quickly as a blush spread across my face. He finished cleaning the ultrasound probe, continuing, "your placenta is really low which worries me too, especially as you would like to attempt a VBAC. I know you and Edward have expressed your desire to have this baby naturally, but a vaginal birth after a Cesarean can be pretty dangerous for you as well as your baby. I just want to make sure we're doing the right thing here. Why don't you get dressed so you're more comfortable. I'll be back in a few minutes to discuss this further." With that he smiled reassuringly, leaving the room.

I scrambled to get dressed, knowing that someone would inevitably reenter the room soon, exposing my backside to a passerby in the hallway. Sitting in one of the chairs against the wall, I picked up a fashion magazine, mindlessly flipping the pages, my mind racing with my current situation. _I need to talk to Edward_.

I startled when the phone in my lap began to sing "Beautiful Day" by U2. _Finally._

"Edward? Where are you? I've been calling all morning," my voice cracked, knowing that I was close to loosing it again as Edward's frantic voice began to question what was going on.

"I'm sorry honey," he croaked. I could imagine him anxiously pulling his fingers through his hair, making it stand on end. "I ended up flying a band up to Seattle, I'll tell you about it when I get there. I'm in the car and on my way. Are you okay? How's the baby? Are you still at Dr. Brandon's office?"

"Yes," I interrupted his questioning, sighing with the relief of hearing his voice. "The baby's okay, but I'm starting to dilate so Dr. Brandon's worried. We're almost done here, I think, so there's no point in coming here. Do you want to meet me at the mall for lunch so we can talk?"

"Sure, but can you drive? Are you okay to walk through the mall?" he asked with concern. He continued without waiting for my answer. "Let me come pick you up, we could leave your car and get it later."

"No, Edward, I'll be okay." I glanced up as Dr. Brandon reentered the room. Lowering my voice I continued, "I need to go. Dr. Brandon's back. I'll call you as soon as I leave. Meet me at Fashion Square. Love you, bye." I hung up the phone quickly without waiting for a reply.

"I'm sorry, I know you are so busy," I said sheepishly as I placed my phone on my lap.

"It's no problem, Angela." He smiled as he took the stool across from me, placing my chart on the counter. "I want to make sure we are clear so that you can discuss this with Edward. We can certainly try to deliver you VBAC if that is what you really want, but there are no guarantees. There are many OB's across the country who will no longer do them. I'm agreeing to try, but I would prefer to schedule you for a repeat c-section at 38 weeks, hopefully before you go into labor. It would be safer than your laboring and possibly having uterine or placental abruption."

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I tried to suck in more air, but couldn't. I gasped aloud. Dr. Brandon scooted closer on the stool, placing a reassuring hand on mine.

"I don't want to scare you, Angela, but these are things we need to talk about. I'll send you home with some literature to read in case what we've discussed doesn't stick with you. You aren't on bed rest, so you can go out and about, just please take it easy. No heavy lifting, vacuuming, or physical exertion. You need to call me right away if anything changes. Have Edward call my cell if he has any questions at all. I'll have Kim give you more info on pelvic rest too, so pick it up on your way out. Now do you have any questions for me?"

Any questions I may have had flew right out of my mind when he mentioned abruption as a real possibility, causing me only to shake my head in response. Dr. Brandon stood, buttoning his white coat, and placed my chart under his arm.

"Well then, you take it easy. I'll see you next week here in the office," he stated. "I know you don't like to complain, but it's important that you let me know if things change. Please don't bother with the answering service, just call my cell. Oh, I almost forgot, Sarah wants to have you all over for dinner next week with Alice and Jasper so just give her a call. She would love to hear from you." He gave my arm a quick squeeze as he left the room.

Twenty minutes later I pulled into the parking garage at Scottsdale Fashion Square, quickly finding a spot on the second floor where I usually parked. I made a quick call to see if Ben and the boys were okay, then placed my phone into my bag on the seat, turning my body to open the door.

"GAHHHHH!" I startled, seeing that Edward was opening my door as my hand was on the handle. "Holy crap! What are you-"

"Shhhhh," he interrupted as he pulled me out of the car into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He pulled me tightly to his chest, kissing the top of my head, rocking me as the tears filled my eyes, spilling down my cheeks onto his white dress shirt. So many emotions were surfacing at his touch; fear, hurt, disappointment… anger.

"I called you all morning," I sobbed into his chest. "I needed you. What if something worse had happened? I was so scared, Edward. What kept you so busy that you couldn't call me back?"

"Kyle called in with the stomach flu so I was reassigned to his route," he rubbed circles on my back, rocking me as he spoke. "I had to fly Blue October up to Seattle for a concert. I left my cell phone in my locker back at Sky Harbor, so I didn't know you were trying to reach me. I'm truly sorry."

"It's okay," I pulled my head up quickly, wiping my eyes with my hand. "Really? Blue October? Did you get to meet them?"

"Yes," he chuckled. "They signed a CD for you and a t-shirt, they're in my car." Wiping my checks with his thumbs, he smiled, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket for me to blow my nose.

"Thanks," I sniffed. "How did you find me here?"

"You always park in the Nordstrom lot, I saw your Lexus as you came around the corner," he answered. "Are you sure you are okay to walk around? What did Matthew think? Tell me everything I missed." He released my face, pulling my hand into his as he shut the car door, taking my keys to activate the alarm as we walked into the shopping center.

While walking to the food court on the lower level, I recounted my morning, starting with finding the blood, ending at my discussion with Matthew. We easily found a table by Paradise Bakery; the mall wasn't very busy on a Wednesday afternoon. As we ate and talked, Edward held my hands, rubbing circles on my thumb, while occasionally pushing rebelling strands of my hair behind my ear.

"It will be okay, it really will," he reassured me, squeezing my hands between both of his. "We've been through this before, we know what to expect. We've even done the pelvic rest before, right? We're pros at this. It's only six more weeks. I just hate not being able to touch you at all." He ran his thumb across my cheekbone. "You are so tempting, I just can't ever seem to get enough of you." He leaned over, kissing me on the tip of my nose.

"No, Edward," I frowned. "It's actually twelve weeks, because then we'll have the baby, remember?"

"You're right. It sucks," he agreed. "But there isn't anything we can do about it. Everything will work out. I'm much more worried about you and the baby then our sex life. I'm just glad that you both are okay. It's a relief that we have more time before she comes," Edward soothed with his gentle voice. "Dr. Brandon said she is for sure a _SHE_ right?" He smiled, knowing how much I had wanted a girl. I had yet to buy one girlish thing for the baby, much to Alice's horror, as Dr. Brandon had only quoted me a 60 chance of the baby being a girl. I hadn't wanted to decorate, filling a pink and brown nursery with those odds. But now I was ready.

"What do you think of wandering through a few stores while we're here-if I promise to take it slow?" I asked, a smile forming at my lips at the thought of buying something pink. "Not for long, though. I left the boys with Ben and I'm sure he has things he would like to do today. Besides, Alice will probably drag me back here soon once she finds out her dad gave us a thumbs up on the girl."

I sighed, feeling overwhelmed all of a sudden. "We really have a lot we need to get done if the baby might be coming early."

Edward pulled me up into his chest while wrapping his arms around my waist. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips, pulling back with a smile. "Well let's get going then, but just a few stores. We need to get you home, settling you and the boys in before I fly out tonight."

We pulled apart, Edward lovingly caressing my swollen belly before taking my hand, leading me to the elevator.

"You never told me about _your_ crappy day," I reminded him as I pushed the up button on the wall.

"Oh, I just had a big jerk on board heading up the band's security. I have no idea what his problem was, but he would not let up. I finally had my co-pilot close the cabin doors after the guy sneered, "Masen" at me. It was really creeping me out. The band didn't know him, so I don't think he does detail very often." He let out a frustrated sigh. "I found out he actually owns Boreanaz Security Company, but was just filling in today because they were short."

"Dante Boreanaz?" I interrupted, furrowing my brow as we got off on the second floor.

"Yes," Edward stopped, looking at me as he spoke. "How in the world did you know that? Do you know him?"

"My Grandfather uses that company for the hotels here in Phoenix. We have different security companies that we sub out to in each city. I can't imagine that he would have been rude," I trailed off almost talking to myself. "He was such a nice man the times I've met him, my grandpa thinks very highly of him. Of course, I haven't seen him for years… probably the last time was when Grandpa sent me out for a meeting when I was still helping him occasionally during nursing school. Huh," I paused thoughtfully. "Maybe he was just having a bad day. I wouldn't worry about it."

Edward didn't look convinced, but we started walking again, hand in hand toward the corridor with the majority of the children's stores.

My Grandfather started Forbes Hotels after he returned from the Korean War, with only forty dollars to his name. He met my grandmother on the dock when he was disembarking his ship. She was waiting for another marine, their eyes locked, and he whisked her away. Just like that. I smiled at the similarity between our whirlwind romances. My grandparents were understanding when they had heard about Edward. My _parents_ were another story.

They were furious when I'd returned from Las Vegas with a husband. We had flown into JFK, driving first to my parents' home in New Jersey before heading back to Connecticut, where I would have to give my two weeks notice. My dad just sat in silence on the couch in a staring contest with poor Edward, but my mother?

Well, she went ballistic. She yanked me into another room to yell at me. I tried to quiet her down, telling her I was in love, that it was my life. She just kept screaming at the top of her lungs about my irresponsibility. I knew Edward and my dad could hear every word.

"ARE YOU PREGNANT?" she had screeched, clutching her chest, giving me a look that said she might crumble to the floor at any moment.

"NO! Listen to me. I love him, mom. Edward and I belong together. I can't live without him!" I exclaimed as I walked back to the parlor, taking Edward's hand in mine as he stood from the love seat. My mother just turned on her heels, stalking to her room, slamming the door behind her.

For the first time in my life, my mother and I didn't talk for a month. She didn't come up to help me move or to say goodbye. I called home every Sunday, asking my dad how she was doing. Finally, one Sunday afternoon, she answered and we talked. We still fought, though. I remember that she hung up on me the first couple of phone calls, but we began making progress. Our conversations always ended the same, however.

My mother was convinced that Edward had married me for the money. I tried to explain that he knew nothing about it when we met. He had no idea I was a 'Forbes'… the only child of an only child, heir to a multi-billion dollar hotel empire. It wasn't like my mother had married wealthy. She had married a Lutheran minister, yet my grandparents embraced him, no questions asked. I didn't understand why mine couldn't do the same with Edward.

I had reassured Edward that they would come around eventually, that they would love him once they got to know him, but my mom wouldn't even try. If she called and he answered, she would hang up the phone. Then, two weeks after discovering I was pregnant with our first child, I called my mom to tell her Edward and I were expecting a baby. I told her that if she didn't stop her tantrum, that she would never see her grandchild. My mom knew me well enough to realize I wasn't bluffing.

After that phone call, she started making an effort to get to know Edward, although it was slow progress at first. When she came to visit us for the weekend when I lost the baby, I noticed that she really was trying to be nice. She also flew out to help me prepare for the babies once we realized we were having twins. Although it was still awkward, she was cordial to Edward, respectful of him as well as our home. I saw a difference after they were born too, as she watched Edward with me, as well as with Connor and Seth, noticing what a loving husband and father he was. Finally, my parents bought a winter home near us, now spending six months of the year in the Phoenix area. It had taken three years, but at this point, they treated him like a son. That was so important to me as his parents were gone.

Looking up, I smiled at Edward as we walked into the first store. He smiled back, giving my hand a squeeze.

_This beautiful, kind man was mine. I was so happy to be sharing my life with him, my family with him. All that I had was his now._ _Everything is going to be okay… better than okay_.

As we headed to the girl section in Babystyle, a huge smile spread across my face. Edward selected a shirt that said, "My Mom is sexier than yours," while I selected a pink one with, "Daddy is My First Love" printed across the front. We selected a few things in each store we entered, including a baby name book from the bookstore. Edward's muscular forearms showed their definition as he carried all the bags back to my car.

"Hey," Edward commented as we were headed back out to the parking garage. "Pull that baby name book out. We need to start thinking about names for her."

"True," I agreed. "It has to be really special," I announced as I pulled open the book. "I want her middle name to be Elizabeth, after your mother, so it has to flow with that name and Masen." I started to flip randomly through the book as we walked. "What about Stephanie?"

"EHHHHH," Edward blurted out like he was a game show buzzer.

We took turns listing off names as we walked, shaking our heads in between each one. I suggested Sarah, Kathryn, Kristin, Tamara, Rebecca, and Whitney. None of them fit.

Edward loaded the bags into the back of my Lexus, pushed the button to lower the lift gait, then took the book from my hands, thumbing through it as I leaned against the side of the vehicle. "What about Isabella?"

"That's it!" I exclaimed. "I love it. _Isabella._ We can call her Bella for short. What do you think? _Isabella Elizabeth Masen_. I think it sounds perfect."

He paused to look at me, some sort of emotion briefly crossing his face, until a huge grin spread across it. "Let's do it. Bella does mean "beautiful" in Italian, you know."

Relieved to have found a name that we both loved, I climbed onto the leather, fastening the seat belt. Edward leaned his head into the car, carefully positioning the belt over my protruding belly.

"I love you," he said, kissing me softly on the lips, sighing into my mouth. "I'll see you at home. Please drive carefully… no speeding." He pulled his head out of the car, straightening his back as he closed the door. I started the car and put it in reverse, watching my back up camera as I reversed out of the spot.

Edward was standing in my parking space with his hands in his pockets, a huge grin across his face while he mouthed, "Be Safe."

Nodding my head, I put the car into drive, giving him a wink and a wave as I pushed on the gas.

"Ahhhh," I sighed, watching my godlike husband in my rear view mirror as he walked to his Volvo.

_Six weeks on pelvic rest? Then another six weeks after the baby? _I shook my head, concentrating on maneuvering through the garage. _I'm never going to survive._


	7. He's Sorry

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to my FABULOUS co-authors, Forks1 and mommyofboth, you make this story even more fun to write! Thanks to our mystery beta! And a HUGE thanks to qjmom for her continued support!! And a HUGE thanks to qjmom for her continued support! We appreciate her!!!

* * *

Secrets _by Heartbroken1_

Chapter Seven - He's Sorry

I'd successfully left Anthony in the restaurant, but that didn't mean he'd left me. He was with me constantly. In my thoughts, in my dreams, and, damn him, he was slowly worming his way into my heart.

_Dammit! _

I hated the vulnerability that man brought out in me. He wouldn't be back for days yet and my body ached for his touch. The flowers were beginning to wilt, but my need to talk to him was growing with each passing minute. I'd even talked myself out of calling him more than once.

He'd said that he was unreachable, but I wanted to at least hear his sexy voice asking me to leave a message.

"Oh, just call him," a familiar deep voice instructed with a snort. "Then maybe you can put that damn phone down."

I looked up to see Jacob strolling into the family room holding a bowl of popcorn. "Am I that obvious?"

He laughed. "I hate that you're pining for this guy, Bells. He's married…and that's bad. But, good hell, you've never listened to my opinion on guys before. If you did, you'd be sleeping in my bed every night," he added with a wink.

His teasing did exactly what he knew it would. I pressed send, and waited. My heart jumped when a new calltone began to play…

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight, it's only you and me_

Then his voice said, "Can't take your call, leave a message."

The beep came and, unsure of what I should do, I said, "I'm just thinking about you." It sounded lame, and I cringed, wishing I could bring myself to delete it. I wanted him to know that I'd called, that I'd missed him.

"That was lame, Bells -- seriously lame," Jacob noted as I disconnected the call.

"Shut up!" A pillow punctuated the statement as I threw it across the room. It made a direct hit, sending popcorn flying in every direction.

"Hey!" He feigned anger. "I worked really hard on that."

"I'm sure the microwave has cooled down enough for you to pop some more."

"It was the last two bags." His eyes narrowed and he stalked toward me like a predatory animal. His fingers curled at the ends as his lips pulled into a mischievous smile. "You owe me, Bells."

I jumped up and raced around the couch. Jacob launched himself toward me, vaulting over the obstacle between us with ease. His fingers started their assault as soon as they touched my skin, tickling me until I crumbled to the floor.

"Jake, stop," I managed to gasp through my giggles. "Get…off…me."

"You spilled my snack. I guess I'll just have to eat you instead." His teeth nibbled my ear.

"I don't feel like being eaten tonight."

He laughed, his fingers still working on my ribs.

"But…I'll make it up to you."

His tickling ceased and he looked into my eyes. "I'm listening."

"I'll get you some more popcorn if you'll promise not to touch me again tonight."

His eyes twinkled as he contemplated my offer. "Deal. _If_…"

"I'm listening," I repeated his phrase.

"No more moping over Tony. There's nothing you can do 'til he gets home anyway. Besides…I'll bet he found someone who _is _willing to be his whore." Jacob's laughter filled the room as he climbed off me and offered a hand.

"Oh, shut up," I told him, slapping his hand away and getting to my feet by myself. "I should have never told you that."

A few minutes later, I stood with purse and keys in hand -- phoneless. "Do you know where my phone went?"

He looked up from his position on the floor amongst the popcorn with his weapon of choice in hand -- the DustBuster. He shook his head as he shoved his fingers between the cushions, coming up empty.

I knelt down next to him and searched under the couch. "Ah ha!" The phone was open, but I closed it quickly and dropped it into my bag. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Get the good stuff, Bells. None of that low-calorie, no taste crap."

The small grocery store was quiet, nearly empty as I made my way to the aisle where the popcorn was kept. I picked a box of popcorn with the highest caloric count possible and headed to the checkout.

"Is this all for you?" The girl had her blond hair pulled into a ponytail and her young face was much more stressed than it should be for her age.

"Yes, thank you." I swiped my debit card and was quickly on my way toward the car. My phone rang and a patronizing smile pulled at my lips. "Yes, Jake?"

"Not Jake," the sexy voice that I'd been missing said.

"Anthony," I squealed. _So much for playing it cool._

"I got your messages."

"Messages? I only called… shit."

He laughed. "Yeah, I kinda felt like I was interrupting an intimate moment on the second one."

"It wasn't… See, I spilled…"

"It wasn't an accusation, Bella, just an observation." He cleared his throat. "I'm glad that I'm not the only one that's hating the distance between us."

"Speaking of which, I thought your phone didn't work internationally." _Who was being accusational now? _

"I can check my messages from Greece. I don't even want to think about how much this call is costing me." His laughter was relaxed as it wafted through the phone, helping me relax as well.

I slid into the comfort of the driver's seat. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't…"

"Bella, stop. I called because I miss you. It's stupid, but you seem to be all I can think about."

The smile on my lips was unavoidable, as was the tingly feeling that bubbled through me at that knowledge. "It's not really as stupid as you might think since you're on my mind a lot these days."

"Good to know."

Muffled talking sprang up in the background. "Hey, I've got to run. I'll call you again as soon as I'm back in the states."

"I look forward to it." Seeing him again was all I could think about.

"Goodbye, Beautiful Bella. Don't spill Jake's popcorn again." I could hear his smile. "I don't like the thought of his hands on you."

Can you be happy and annoyed at the same time, by the same comment? Yes. Yes, you can. "I think it's a little early in our relationship for you to be deciding the who's and how's of what I do with my time. Besides _I'm _not the one who's married." Venom dripped off the words and I should have regretted my tirade, but I didn't.

"You're right," he conceded, "I'm sorry. It's just…" He paused.

"Just what?" I spat.

"I promised to be honest with you and I… Well, I want to be the man who's making you laugh like that."

"Jacob is a…friend."

"A lover?"

"Sometimes." The revelation was out of the immense irritation his possessive side brought out in me.

He was silent, except for his slow steady breathing.

"Just being honest," I announced flippantly.

"Touché." He sighed, his breath was an exaggerated whoosh through the phone. "Doesn't mean I have to like it," he muttered.

"Nope. Not anymore than I like the thought of your hands on your _wife_." A shudder ran down my spine as the thought began to take hold.

"It sounds like we have a lot to discuss when I get home." More masculine mutterings could be heard on Anthony's end of the line. "I really have to go."

I attempted a pathetic laugh to ease the tension. "Just don't go falling for some Greek Goddess."

His voice was smooth as silk as he said, "Your beauty puts Aphrodite to shame. You have nothing to worry about, I only have eyes for you."

Jacob was sitting on the couch when I walked in the door. "Took you long enough. I was just about to send the Sheriff's Posse out to look for you."

"He called." My cheeks burned with the heat of a blush. "He called from _Greece_. Long distance from Greece had to cost him a pretty penny."

"Careful, Bells." Jake's voice was low, worried. "He's married. Don't get your heart too involved until…"

"I know. It's just…" I let the thought trail off. There was no excuse for feeling the way I did about a married man. He'd been honest about it, but there was still too much I didn't know about the man -- too many secrets.

The doorbell rang and both of us jumped. "Are you expecting someone?" Jake asked.

"No." I walked toward the door, checking the peephole first. My teeth sunk into my lip to keep from laughing. "Hi, Grace," I said as the door revealed her standing on the porch with perfect hair and makeup and an outfit that looked like something out of a Victoria Secret clothing catalog.

Her eyes looked around me, searching for the real reason of her visit. "I thought you might need these files." She handed me a stack of paperwork.

"Thanks, but you didn't…"

She brushed past me. "Um hum, yeah," she muttered before her voice jumped an octave. "Hi, Jake."

"Grace," his voice was even deeper, sexier than normal. "You look great! Are you going out tonight?"

"Thanks, no. No date tonight." She began fidgeting on her stilettos. Her eyes were locked on Jake's as he stared at her, looking all love struck.

"So, um, I'll get that popcorn," I volunteered.

Neither of the other two people in the room even acknowledged that I'd spoken, nor that I was even present in the room -- or the house. They only stared at each other, smiling stupidly.

Two hours later, the movie credits rolled. Grace was asleep, snuggled into Jacob's side and Jake was snoring softly with his arms around his sleeping beauty, his head resting on top of hers. I spread a blanket over them, not having the heart to wake them, and turned everything off on my way to bed.

Anthony was in my thoughts and eventually in my dreams, letting me experience how wonderful his delicious taste, his mind-numbing kisses, his sensual touch would be.

When I awoke the next morning, the sheets were curled around my legs, binding me to the bed. My dreams had brought me to climax once as the erotic images of the man that wouldn't leave my thoughts taunted me with his body. I stumbled from the bed to the bathroom, turning on the water and stepping under the spray. The hot water of the shower caressed my skin and again my mind pictured Tony's strong hands replacing my own.

I sighed, wishing he were here, that we could talk things out. If this was a one-way road to nowhere I'd rather know now. My heart was already falling for him, despite everything my brain was saying, and time was fast becoming an enemy.

The couch was unoccupied and I couldn't help but wonder where Jake and Grace had gone. My lips pulled into a smile as Jake stumbled into the kitchen behind me.

"Morning, Jake."

He rubbed at the stubble on his chin, then raked his fingers through his messy hair. His bare chest heaved with his deep breath. "Morning." His voice was rough.

"I see you made it to bed last night." I poured myself a glass of orange juice and watched him carefully over the rim as I took a sip.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," he grumbled.

"Ah, come on, Jake. You two looked so cute, cuddled into each other. I thought about taking a picture, but worried that the flash might wake you. She really…"

"Morning." Grace's cheerful voice cut off my sentence. She was wearing Jake's missing shirt, that fit her like a dress. Her eyes filled with love as she looked at Jacob, seeing only him.

His face lit up and he ran another set of rough fingers through his hair. He cleared his throat and smiled. "Morning, Grace. I hope you slept well."

She winked and their gazes locked on each other. It wasn't as though I'd been noticed by her, I'd disappeared into the background again, becoming the proverbial fly on the wall. "I have never slept better in my life," she sighed.

"I know the feeling."

_Hey! _It was silly to feel offended by his comment, but how many times had he slept with his arms around _me_?

I swallowed the last of my orange juice and cleared my throat. Grace startled and looked at me, mortified. "Oh, Bella," she said breathlessly, her eyes darting to me, then shifting nervously to Jacob. "I didn't realize…"

"It's okay, Grace." I smiled at her, then glared at Jacob. "Don't screw things up with her. She's the best assistant I've ever had."

Grace was still stammering when I walked out of the kitchen, giggling to myself. Seeing Jacob with other girls had always bugged me in the past, made me jealous even, but with Grace it was different. They were perfect together. It did mean, however, that I would have to find another way to scratch my itch…

_I hope Anthony will be up for the challenge, _I thought with a smile.

The morning was uneventful, even when Grace strolled in with a permanent blush on her face. "We didn't do anything," she excused the fact that she was wearing my roommate's shirt this morning.

"Grace, look, I don't care what you were doing. It's none of my business. He's my best friend and if you make each other happy, then I'm more than happy for you both." It struck me in that moment that I meant every word.

The door to the office opened and a spring bouquet strolled in. "I'll sign for those," Grace announced before the flowers had even spoken and I retreated into my office to start my day.

A few minutes later Grace walked in carrying the flowers. "Here you go," she said as she sat them on the desk, "Who are they from?"

The smile on my lips was threatening to break my face, my heart was thumping wildly in my chest as I slid the note out of its holder. I recognized the handwriting as soon as the card was out of the envelope. "Um, these are for you, Grace."

She let out a squeal and snatched the card from my fingers. "Grace, I had a great time last night," she read the chicken scratch aloud, "Can't wait to do it again. Love, Jake." She clutched the note to her chest and sighed. "He is so sweet. I really like him, Bella. I hope that's okay."

"Of course, it's okay."

Grace took her flowers and left the office, only to return a few minutes later -- with another bouquet of flowers. "These _are_ for you," she announced, sitting them on my desk.

The card was typed, the order having been place over the phone.

_Bella,_

_I'll be home this afternoon._

_I can't wait to see you._

_Dinner?_

_I'll call you when I'm on the ground._

_Love,_

_Tony _

My reaction was similar to Grace's and I couldn't help the cringe at being so guy crazy. Anthony had that effect on me though. Squeezing my eyes closed and taking in a deep breath were a vain attempt to compose myself.

I filled the slow-passing minutes with phone calls, paperwork, and trying desperately to keep my mind focused on anything other than the mysterious pilot who wouldn't stay out of my thoughts. I waited impatiently for the phone to ring.

But a watched pot doesn't boil…

And the Samsung Instinct sitting next to my computer was refusing to ring.

"No call, huh?" Grace asked as I looked at the phone for the thousandth time since the arrival of the flowers only a half hour ago.

"No," I groaned.

"He'll call," she assured me. "A guy doesn't send flowers saying he'll call and then not call." As if to prove Grace's theory correct, my phone rang. She grinned. "See, I told you."

I gave her a cheeky grin. "Hello?"

"Bella, it's so good to hear your voice."

"Anthony." His name crossed my lips in a breathy whisper.

He chuckled. "I've missed you, too. Hey, I'm home, back in the valley. But I'm going to have to postpone dinner. Something has come up. It kills me that I can't…." He let out a frustrated breath. "Are you able to catch an early lunch?"

I glanced at the clock. "Now? It's 9:30."

"Okay, so maybe it'll be breakfast." He laughed, but it sounded forced. "I'll meet you wherever you want, just name the place. I want to see you."

"Where are you?"

"I'm literally stepping off the plane in Sky Harbor."

"How 'bout The Pointe at South Mountain off of Baseline and the I-10, in forty-five minutes?"

"I know exactly where that is. See you in forty-five minutes." I could hear his smile.

Carlisle called as soon as I hung up the phone, wanting to meet "really quick" on an upcoming development in the East Valley. Sitting in his office I was more than a bit fidgety, waiting for him to finish the discussion.

Twenty-five minutes later, I interrupted. "I'm sorry, Carlisle, but I have an important meeting in twenty minutes and if I don't leave now I'm going to be late."

"Of course," he said, piling up his stacks of papers. "The rest of this can wait."

"Thanks."

A quick call to Grace, for her to meet me with my purse, and I was headed toward the lobby.

"Have fun," she said as we made the swap. "Take your time."

"Thanks, Grace."

Anthony was waiting by his car when I pulled into the parking lot. He tipped his head in acknowledgement, a smile on his gorgeous lips. I eased my car into a spot, near his, and turned off the engine. My eyes closed and I concentrated on my breathing for just a moment, in hopes of calming my overactive heart.

The door opened and when I opened my eyes, his hand was extended. "Bella." His voice was husky and my heart thudded in my chest.

I slipped my hand into his and he helped me out of the car and into his arms. His chest was firm, muscular against my breasts. His arms tightened around me, wrapping me in an exhilarating embrace. His eyes twinkled brightly just before they drifted closed and his head lowered.

Warm, soft lips touched mine, gentle at first, then becoming more eager with each passing moment. I accepted and returned them with a matching fervor.

He pulled away, leaving us both breathless. "I'm sorry," he panted. "That is all I could think about while in Greece."

"It was better than my dreams," I confessed.

His lips formed an arrogant smirk. "You've been dreaming about me?"

"No."

"Honesty, please."

"Yes." My cheeks filled with heat as well as color I'm sure he could see. My eyes focused on my shoes.

Deep, heart-stopping laughter burst from him. A finger eased my chin up. "I love that you dream of me." He kissed me again. "If I'm honest, I dream of you, too."

"You do?" I squeaked.

He nodded, then kissed me again. "And that kiss was so much better than anything my imagination could come up with." His lips met the sensitive skin just below my ear and almost caused my knees to give out. "I can't wait to make love to you."

His confession broke the spell I'd been under, dousing me with an imaginary bucket of ice water. "I, um… I'm hungry," I said, breaking the embrace and hurrying toward the elevators that would lead up to the restaurant.

Anthony followed me, quietly, knowing what was best for him.

"Welcome to the Pointe at South Mountain. Would you like to be seated inside or on the patio?" the hostess greeted.

I glanced up at Anthony, deferring the question to him. "Outside," he answered. His palm was warm and strong on the small of my back as he guided me through the labyrinth of tables toward the patio.

The waitress took our drink orders and disappeared. I fumbled with my napkin, purposely avoiding the depth of the green eyes staring at me.

"Bella," he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"You seem to be saying that a lot lately," I spat.

His hand covered mine, stopping the nervous action of my fingers. "Bella."

Our eyes met and all the anger melted away. _Dammit! _I wanted to be angry at him, it was the only defense I had against what my heart wanted.

"I'." He squeezed my hand. "Bella, I am so sorry for putting you in this position. I know it must be hard for you." His fingers ran through his hair and heaved a sigh. "I've never been able to be completely honest with a woman in my life. But you, you're different. I want… I need to be honest with you, even if the truth makes you uncomfortable." He sighed again and closed his eyes, opened them and stated, "Bella, I'm falling for you."

Thanks to the Gods of Fate I didn't have to respond to his declaration. The waitress stepped up with our drinks and we quickly gave her our order, a Spanish Omelet for Anthony and Fruit Crepes for me.

"If you'll excuse me," I announced as soon as the waitress walked away, "I need to use the ladies room."

He stood and waited for me to leave before dropping back into his chair.

The bathroom was beautifully decorated which wasn't unexpected. I used the bathroom, washed my hands and stared at the woman in the mirror. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked my reflection.

Knowing that he was falling for me made my heart flutter, my pulse quicken, and scared the hell out of me. Never before had I thought I was capable of loving another woman's husband, but here I was. _At least he'd been honest, right?_

I pulled myself together and headed back to face whatever was coming next.

Anthony was standing when I rounded the corner. He met me halfway, taking me into a passionate embrace right in the middle of the dining room. "Bella, I have to go." He sounded a tad panicked.

"Is everything…"

"I'm sure it will be, but I have to go." With his hands on my upper arms, he squeezed them, then kissed me, hard. "I will call you. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too," I whispered as he left me standing alone, holding his credit card.


	8. Masen's Betrayal

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Secrets _by Forks1_

Chapter Eight - Masen's Betrayal

_Tanya Denali_

My eyes opened slowly, focusing on the chocolate ones watching me. A huge smile spread across my face as Dante leaned in close, kissing me on the forehead.

"Good morning, my love," Dante whispered against my skin.

"It is a good morning when I wake up in your arms." I sighed as my hand cradled his face.

There was no awkward silence as we laid together, watching each other. As minutes passed, the feeling of contentment and love bombarded my heart. Realizing that things needed to be cleared up from last night, I pulled slightly away to get a better look at him.

"About yesterday," I started, "I was trying to tell you that I couldn't do the whole Masen- Dante thing anymore-"

Dante's quick intake of breath caused me to stop abruptly. He started to pull further away from me, annoyance coming off of him in waves.

"Wait! You need to hear me out. I listened to you yesterday. Now it's my turn to talk." I reached out, grabbing Dante by the arms so he couldn't move too far away and continued, "I did a lot of soul searching yesterday morning, and then again after our brief meeting at Arcadia Farms. I was trying to tell you that I was ready to file for divorce. It's something that should have happened years ago." Dante's whole body relaxed as I continued, "I was so emotional yesterday because for the first time I thought about how much pain I must have caused you over the years, denying you your one wish of me leaving Masen. Yet, here you are, still standing by my side."

Strong hands gripped my hips, pulling my body forward to meet his. "Technically, I am _laying_ by your side." The mischievous grin on Dante's face sent an involuntary giggle bubbling up in my chest.

"It is so good to hear you laugh," he murmured against my lips, pulling me even closer into his body.

Heat coursed through me as his tongue slid across my lower lip, begging for admittance to my mouth. Drawing my head back and to the side, my hand came up to cover my mouth. "I need to brush my teeth- morning breath," I groaned.

Pulling my hand away from my mouth, Dante shook his head before bringing his mouth back to mine. "I like how you taste in the morning." His warm breath blowing across my lips.

His tongue traced my lower lip again, my lips parted, allowing it to enter. Our tongues danced together, sliding over each other in gentle swipes as Dante's right hand slid up from my hip to the side of my breast, his thumb dipping down across my pert pearls before sliding back down over my hip, then down my thigh until he reached my knee. His hand wrapped gently around my knee and he pulled my leg up over his thigh, bringing me closer to his already hardened erection.

Moving his mouth away from mine, his tongue slid down my chin to my throat as I struggled to catch my breath. His warm hand slid up under the hem of my wrinkled shirt, spreading warmth to every part of my back he touched.

"Didn't your mother teach you to not sleep in your clothes?" Dante teased as his hand slipped over the straps of my bra.

"Uh hum," I moaned through the cheesy grin on my face.

Dante pulled away slightly, making a show of looking me up and down. "Look at you, all wrinkled and sloppy." He leaned in kissing me softly. "Let's get you out of these clothes before someone finds out that you didn't sleep in pajama's like a good girl," he playfully scolded me.

"Yes sir."

Dante sat up, pulling me up with him. Slowly he unbuttoned my shirt, teasing me with his fingers as they dipped beneath the fabric, tickling the skin under the swells of my breast. Each light, teasing caress brought on more anticipation as his playful game of stripping away my clothing continued at its torturous pace. Keeping my gaze locked on his, I forced my hands to remain relaxed in my lap.

As the last button slipped through the hole, his fingers parted the shirt, enabling his hands to gently slide up from my waist to under my arms. Sliding his hands over the swells of my breast, he slipped his thumbs under the lace of my bra, rubbing over my hardened nipples. Arching my back into his touch, heat shot through my belly. His hands then moved up to my shoulders, slowly pushing my shirt down my arms.

"Beautiful," he murmured as he broke eye contact to lean down to nibble on my now exposed shoulder.

Fastening his mouth to mine again, his strong hands cradled my face as the gentle caress of his thumbs slid over to the point of my chin, meeting just below our joined lips. I couldn't help but focus on the movement of his thumbs as they traveled down my throat and further still to the center of my cleavage. A quick flick of his knowledgeable fingers unfastened the front clasp of my bra, freeing my perfectly round breasts into his large warm hands. Need and excitement exploded in my body as hot liquid pooled into my core. My hands weaved into his thick brown hair, grasping hold of the silky strands. Dante's mouth slowly following the path his thumbs had made. I moaned in pleasure as his lips slid across my breasts with soft wet kisses.

Dante leaned into me, pushing me down onto the mattress. His fingers skimmed down my stomach, stopping at the snap of my wrinkled slacks. His dark eyes bored into mine as he slowly released the snap and slid the zipper down.

"Do you want me?" Dante whispered, desperation flickering over his expression.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Pausing to gather his hands in mine, I continued, "I came here for you."

Dante slid his hands out of mine, pulling away from me as he stood up next to the bed.

"Dante-" Confusion swept through me as he took the heat of his body away from me. _Why did he stop?_ It wasn't like him to just stop in the middle of our play. Tears stung the corners of my eyes instantly as the feeling of emptiness flooded my system. "Please..."

He hooked his thumbs inside his boxers and slid them down his legs, letting them drop to the floor. A sly grin lifted the corner of his mouth as he leaned over the bed and grabbed the loose fabric of my slacks around my ankles and with a quick jerk, he successfully removed my pants.

Dante's eyes roamed my body, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breath. He kneeled on the bed, straddling me at my knees. Never before had I wanted anyone inside of me more than at this moment. He lowered his hands, spreading them out over my thighs, sliding them up my legs. His thumbs traced small circles as they reached my inner leg, coming closer to my wet swollen core. My breathing picked up as he slid his thumbs under the lace of my thong and over the small patch of curls. "Oh!" I gasped as he slid down between my folds before pulling my thong down over my hips, removing the last of my clothing barriers.

Lowering his body down on top of mine, he moved one leg down in between mine and then another, spreading my legs apart while capturing my mouth with his. Poising his tip at the entrance of my core he held himself over me searching my face for a moment before speaking.

"Will you have me, Tanya?" His husky voice caused an involuntary thrust of my hips.

"Yes," I gasped and tried to lift my hips to invite him inside of me.

He pulled further away. "Me and no others?"

"Only you, Dante," I cried out.

"Then you are MINE," he demanded as he thrust deep inside me, claiming me as his, and only his.

My body welcomed him, closing around him tightly as I screamed out in ecstasy, my climax ripping through my being, his release quickly following mine.

"Lets never leave this bed again," I teased as my heart rate slowed to its normal rhythm.

Dante rolled me onto him, my whole body covering his. "But if we don't leave this bed, we will miss the many benefits of the shower," he whispered against my lips as his hands cupped my ass.

***

The week had gone by like a whirlwind. Both of us had tried to ignore the purple elephant, trying instead to focus on each other as we made love before our shower. The truth of the matter was, Masen _was_ coming home tonight and I still couldn't figure out how to bring our marriage to an end without it going badly. While I dried my hair, Dante stood next to me shaving. The hum of the hair dryer did nothing to cut into the tension brought on by the fact that a storm was brewing and Hurricane Masen would have to be dealt with – tonight.

Pressing the 'off' button on my hair dryer I glanced at Dante in the mirror. "So, what are your plans today?"

"Oh, the usual." Dante sighed, rinsing the foam off the razor blade. "I need to check in at the office real quick and go over a few security details scheduled for this week before I get to the airport. You..?"

"I have a shoot scheduled for today- you know the Children of Cancer spread I signed a few weeks ago?"

"Oh, that's right, but that isn't until this afternoon, is it?" Dante took a step toward me. "Have I told you how sexy you are when you participate in charity fundraising events?" His voice was deep with admiration.

"Dante," I laughed, "You have shaving cream all over your face!"

Dante smirked. "I just wish I was going to be home tonight. But it's Blue October that's flying to Seattle and I couldn't turn them down when Tegan is still down with the flu," he taunted me.

"Dang, can I come? I love Blue October- Justin Furstenfeld is amazing!" I sighed heavily.

"I know- I wish I could take you with me, love, but I can't."

"What if I sneak into your luggage and pop out mid-flight?" I teased.

"Then I would have to take you into custody and keep you detained until we landed in Seattle," he teased right back.

"What if-"

Dante's mouth on mine muffled the rest of my sentence, his hardening member pressing into my belly, alerting me of his desire to peel something off of me right now.

Pushing his shoulders back with my hands, I broke the kiss laughing. "Ew! You got shaving cream all over my face and I just put my make up on!"

"Don't the make-up artists wash all that make-up off to prepare you for your shoot anyways?" Dante teased, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Yes, but…-"

Dante's mouth covered mine again, silencing my response.

Pulling away again, I slapped his chest playfully. "Seriously, I put my make up on for my brunch date with the girls and I wanted to look pretty when I got to the shoot. I really want to spend time with these kids, getting to know them a little bit."

Dante reached up, cradling my face in his hands. "You know, for someone who never wants kids," his thumbs rubbed against my cheeks, removing some of the shaving cream, "you sure seem to be going above and beyond your duty. I think most models would just appear for the shoot and leave immediately when their job was done. I am so proud of you."

"Thank you." I leaned in to give him a sweet kiss.

"Which girls are you going to brunch with?"

"Well, it was supposed to be Kate, Irina and me, but Garrett is back in town and Kate wanted to have some alone time with him."

"How long will Garrett be in town? You should have them over tonight at my place."

"Dante, you know I have to be here when Masen gets home," I whispered, my stomach clenched in knots.

"Please, love, stay at my house tonight. I know I won't be home, but I would worry less if I were at least in the neighborhood when you talk with Masen, in case he takes it bad. I also really like the idea of you being at home in my bed when I get home in the morning. Wait until tomorrow to talk to Masen," Dante pleaded.

I raised my hands to my eyes, rubbing gently before running them through my hair. It was so hard to deny him when he pleaded with me like this.

"Dante, please. Do you trust me? Do you trust me to be faithful to you, or do you think that I will throw away the promise of commitment I gave you?"

"Tanya, I trust you. I just think that if you disrupt the normal routine you two have fallen into, he won't expect sex first thing when you come back tomorrow."

I could see his logic, I knew he was right. The urgency to just bring this love-less marriage to an end was what had been on my mind and made me anxious all week.

Dante rinsed his clean-shaven face, drying it and his hands on a towel before moving to stand behind me. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pleaded with me again. "Please, sweetheart," he whispered, his lips against the curve of my neck.

Goose-flesh broke out across my upper body as his pleading broke my determination. Denying him was just not an option. "Mmm," I moaned, leaning into his embrace, "I'll come…" I paused, grinding my ass into his hardening erection, "home to your bed tonight."

Dante reached behind me, pinching my ass hard. "Cut it out! You're going to make it _hard_ for me to get to the airport on time this morning, and you'll be late yourself." He chuckled, moving away from me.

"Actually, I don't have to be anywhere for a few hours, I just wanted to be up to see you off since you won't be home tonight."

"Thank you," Dante said, kissing my the spot right below my ear, "I'll get home as quickly as possible."

***

The commute into downtown was slower than normal. I didn't mind it so much when I had my Ipod plugged in and playing loudly. I was singing 'So What' along with P!nk, my left foot tapping with the beat when my cell phone started to play 'Glamorous'. _I thought you were playing with Garrett, sister of mine. _My finger activated the blue tooth. "How's Garrett, Kate?" I teased as my finger pushed the off switch on the stereo.

"Tanya, where are you?" Kate's voice was trembling with excitement.

"On the 51, Kate. Where are you?" I shot back teasingly.

"Pull over!" She screeched, "I need to tell you something, but you have to pull off the road!"

_Oh my gosh! Garrett has finally proposed!_ "Kate," I squealed, "I am so happy for you…"

"Tanya! This isn't happy news, pull your damn car over!" she fiercely whispered.

"Oh just spit it out, Kate, how bad could it actually be?" I rolled my eyes, _what a drama queen_.

"Fine, but if you wreck your beloved viper, don't blame me!" she blurted out.

_Drama queen, indeed!_ "Whatever, Kate, just spill it already."

"I came to the mall to get a little surprise for Garrett at 'Victoria's' place and I saw Masen."

"So what, Kate, he got home earlier than normal. I'm staying with Dante until I figure out exactly how to _end_ things with Masen. I don't care _what_ or _who_ he does now, I'm done, finished, finito."

"But darling, he wasn't alone and it didn't look like he was with a casual screw. He was with a pregnant woman, eating lunch. They look like a couple, all lovey dovey. I think he knocked…" Kate's whispers were suddenly drowned out by the loud beating of my heart.

_That bastard! That son of a bitch! What the hell does he think he is doing? Knocking some slut up and staying in this marriage? Bastard!_

"Tanya? Tanya? Are you listening? Are you ok?" Kate asked.

"Son of a…" Was all I could mutter.

"Here is the best part, sister: Do you want to know who she is?"

I shook my head, trying to clear the red haze that was clouding my eyes. _Hell yes!_ "Who is it?" I snarled.

"Are you ready?" Kate purred, obviously excited to shock me.

"Damn it, Kate!"

"Angela Forbes Weber, _the_ Angela Forbes Weber, heir to the Forbes fortune!" Kate laughed once. "You do know what this means right?"

Kate was right. I should have pulled over. My hands gripped the wheel as I desperately tried to keep them from shaking with rage. My legs felt like jelly, so controlling my feet wasn't working out too well as I slammed on the brakes. _Angela Weber? What the hell does he think he is doing, going after the likes of someone like her?_ This just didn't make any sense. A family with the reputation to uphold would insist on a shotgun wedding.

"How do you know it is Angela Forbes Weber?"

"I attended a women's charity fundraiser at one of her family's hotels last year and she was the keynote speaker."

Silence.

"Tanya?" Kate now sounded concerned. "Sweetie, this is a win-win situation! You can use your marriage to your advantage. Someone like Angela would want to keep this sort of affair on the down-low. Why not tap into that fortune she has at her fingertips?"

"Are you insane, Kate?" I hissed, "That's called blackmail! It's illegal."

"I know, but don't think of it as blackmail, consider it payment for all the pain and anguish you suffered at the hands of Masen. _That_ has to be worth something."

"Kate, I gotta go," I said as I ended the call.

I couldn't go to work today, not when I was supposed to do a photo-shoot with young cancer survivors.

_Damn him!_

I picked up my phone, calling my agent. If anyone could get me out of the shoot and reschedule it for another day it was Kristine.

She picked up on the third ring. "Hey friend," she greeted me in her normal way.

"Kristine," I choked out, "Something's come up. I can't do the Children of Cancer shoot today. Any way you can postpone it?"

The burn of tears caught me by surprise. _What the hell was wrong with me? Why do I care what Masen does with his life? Damn it!_

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

"No... shit! Yes. No, no, I can't." My voice trembled.

"Tanya, I'm here if you need to talk. Let me know when you are ready to reschedule the shoot."

"'K. Oh, Kristine?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

_I can't believe this is happening. If Masen thinks he can play this type of game and not get caught,_ I snorted aloud, _he has another think coming._ I had to find some way to get even. But first, I had to see the proof myself to know that what Kate saw was real.


	9. Chopsticks & ChickFlicks

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. We love reading what you think of the story. Thanks to HB1 and Forks1 for being fabulous co-authors and sounding boards. Thank you to our mystery beta and twilighted beta, qjmom, for all your work to make my chapters better.

* * *

Secrets _by mommyofboth_

Chapter Nine: Chopsticks and Chick Flicks

_Angela Masen_

The ringing of my cell phone startled me out of my dream. I sat up on the couch, disoriented and groggy. I searched among the pillows and blanket until I found my phone. Ben's cell was on the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to make my voice appear energetic so he wouldn't realize he had awoken me.

"Angela." His voice sounded relieved. "I was worried about you. I've been knocking on your front door for a couple of minutes. I saw that your garage doors are open, but that you hadn't pulled your car in, so I thought maybe something was wrong. I know that Edward left last night. I just wanted to make sure you guys were doing okay."

"Oh, Ben," I responded as I sat up from the couch, smoothing my shirt and straightening my bed head as I walked to the door. "That's so sweet of you, we're fine. I must have dozed off, not realizing. I'll be right there."

I unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door, smiling as I hung up my phone. Ben was standing on the front porch with one arm full of Chinese take out and the other with a couple of DVD's.

"Hi. Sorry about that, come in," I said, opening the door wider, gesturing him to follow me to the kitchen.

"I didn't mean to wake you, I just thought you might like some company. I've heard you never turn down Chinese food." He smiled as he walked toward the kitchen, setting the boxes down on the island counter. He looked toward the playroom off the family room. "Where are the boys?"

"Oh, they're napping." I glanced at the microwave clock. "They've only been down for about thirty minutes, so I'm guessing they won't be up for awhile." I reached into the cupboard, pulling down two plates, handing one to Ben. "Thank you so much for bringing lunch. I didn't realize I was so hungry."

"That's what friends are for." He smiled, loading his plate with rice and noodles.

"Well, thanks," I managed before stuffing my loaded fork of sweet and sour chicken into my mouth. "MMMMM." Ben followed me to the kitchen table where we ate in comfortable silence. "That was delicious. How did you know I was craving Chinese food?"

"Lucky guess," Ben replied as he got back up to reload his plate. "Can I get you more while I'm up?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks, though. So what have you been doing today? Resting up for your shift tonight?"

"I'm actually off for the next few days," he responded, as he sat back at the table. "My mom and little sister are flying in this evening from Washington to visit for a week, so I took some vacation time. I'm excited for you to meet my sister Jenny. I think you two will hit it off."

"Well, then I can't wait to meet them." I smiled, but then paused, embarrassed. "I didn't realize you were from Washington, though. I guess I don't know that much about you, Ben."

"Well," he chuckled, reloading his fork. "You aren't missing much. I'm a simple guy."

"No, really. I want to know more about you," I said, determined. "Besides, I trust you with my kids, you could at least tell me a little about yourself."

"Well," he laughed again, "If this is an official nanny interview, then okay. I was born and raised in Seattle, lived in Silicon Valley for a few years after college, then switched to firefighting and … here I am. Your humble neighbor." He smiled as he bowed his head, placing his hand over his heart. "Do I get the job?"

"Maybe," I laughed. "So, the big mystery is solved… I was wondering how a firefighter afforded your house," I joked, taking both our plates to the dishwasher. "What, did you make your money as a dot com genius before devoting your life to public service?"

"Something like that," he laughed, winking at me. "Now, what movie would you like to watch? Romantic comedy or Action?"

"Ah, you're trying to distract me." I smiled at his attempt to change the subject. After drying my hands on the dishtowel, I hung it up, following Ben into the family room. "I'm afraid it's not that easy. You'll find that I'm quite persistent. I do have a few more questions, if you don't mind," I teased.

"Fire away," he said, smiling.

"Well…" I smiled. "Let's go with romantic comedy. Edward hates chick flicks, so I'm feeling quite deprived lately." I took the movie from Ben, setting it up in the player, then situated myself on the love seat in the family room. Ben stretched out on the sofa, slipping off his shoes.

"So…whose car is that parked in your driveway in the wee hours of the morning, Ben? Are you hiding a new _lady friend_ from us?" I flashed him my biggest grin as I interrogated him on his love life.

"Hey, I'm not one to kiss and tell." He smiled. "If she lasts a bit longer, maybe I'll introduce you. I don't want you scaring her off, telling her stories... Now let's get this show on the road."

"Are you sure you have time for a movie?" I raised my eyebrows, smirking as I hit play on the remote. "Shouldn't you be cleaning your house, hiding your dirty magazines before your mom sees them?"

"HA. HA, Angela. Very funny," he snickered. "Luckily, Lauren cleaned my house yesterday. Plus I've already hidden my private stash."

The thought of our common housekeeper stumbling across a stash of hidden dirty magazines made me laugh. "Oh, good," I giggled. "I don't want to hear any more about your bachelor habits when she comes to clean my house tomorrow. You've given us a lot of material for gossip and speculation over the past year, you know. It's been highly entertaining."

"Hey," I yelled, teasing, as a throw pillow came whizzing past my head, landing on the seat cushion next to me. "I'm in a delicate state, here," I said, motioning to my belly. "No need for violence. I'm pretty sure pillow combat would not fall under "taking it easy," you know."

"Sorry." Ben's expression was a mix of guilt and playfulness. "Let's just watch the movie. No more gossiping with Lauren... and definitely no gossiping with my mom and sister, okay?"

I smiled slyly. "I don't know… I have some pretty good material just begging to be shared. What's in it for me?"

"Oh, I'll tell you what's in it for you." His mouth drew up into a smirk. "Lauren's gossiping knows no bounds, you know. I'm sure your mother would _love_ to hear what Lauren found in your sheets last week… something about a squishy bull shaped toy…"

"GAHHHH!" I screamed, throwing the pillow back blindly in his direction, while burying my face in my hands. "Okay, you win. No more, please. I don't want to know what you know. Ignorance is bliss. Your secrets are safe."

Peeking between my fingers, I glanced at Ben who was still laughing. "I'm officially mortified. Please, let's never speak of this again."

"Deal," he chuckled. "Now let's watch the movie. I can't get enough of these chick flicks," he teased.

As Ben focused on the movie, I couldn't help but laugh at him as well as at the situation_._ I wasn't even paying attention to the my mind was thinking back to all the things my housekeeper could have found over the past three years. She helped with our laundry, after all… changed our sheets. _Gah! _Edward was going to be humiliated when I told him Lauren was sharing our secrets. _I can't believe that my cleaning lady is sharing our dirty laundry with our neighbor._ It was comical… almost, if it weren't so embarrassing.

Ben laughed loudly at the screen just as my phone rang from the coffee table. _Edward_. I grabbed the phone, pulling myself off the couch as I answered.

"Hello, Edward?" I asked as I walked out of the family room, not wanting to disturb Ben or his movie. "How's your day going?"

"It's fine, it was a long flight," he sighed. "I'm just missing you and the boys. We just got to Lanai, I'm on the shuttle to the hotel as we speak. We're hoping we can get a nap in before heading back. I sure wish you were here with me. You are so much more fun than pay per view," he laughed. "What are you up to today?"

"Just hanging out," I answered. "Ben brought me lunch and we've been watching a chick flick, or I should say, _he's_ been watching it. The boys are napping, but should be up soon."

"Oh. Ben's there?" He sounded disappointed. "Well, that was nice of him to check on you. How are you feeling today? How's the bleeding?"

"It's barely there now, I'm feeling a lot better. Just trying to take it easy," I said, sitting down on the bench in front of Edward's grand piano. "When will you be back?"

"We fly back late tonight, but it's a six hour flight, so with the three hour time change…" he answered. "Hopefully I'll be back by the time you guys get up. Do you want to get a sitter for tomorrow night so we can go out?"

"I can try," I said, a bit skeptical. "It's Friday night, but I'll see what I can do. My mom's still sick, so she's out. I'm definitely not asking Ben. His family will be in town, plus he's got a new love interest, so he'll have plans, I'm sure."

"Really?" Edward asked, with a little too much excitement in his voice. "Maybe we could all go out sometime. You know, I really like Ben. I'd love to spend more time with him."

"Sure," I laughed, "I'll bet you would. I'll tell him you're up for a double date sometime and see what he says." I continued to trace the keys on the piano with my finger, accidentally applying too much force, causing a note to sound.

"Oh, wow," Edward said disapprovingly. "That needs to be tuned. Would you mind calling Carlos and setting up an appointment to get the piano tuned? His number is in my rolodex in the office."

"No problem," I replied. "I've been meaning to get it tuned, I just haven't gotten around to it. I'll call him. Well, I probably should go… I'm not being the most considerate hostess right now. Will you call me later?"

"Of course, but I won't be able to talk very long," he admitted. "I'll call you after we get back from finding something to eat. I really need to get a nap in since I'm flying the red eye home."

"Okay." I was disappointed I didn't get to talk to him longer, but felt guilty for abandoning Ben. "I love you. Be careful and don't forget to call me before you go to bed."

"I love you, too," he replied. "Give a hug to the boys for me. I'll talk to you later."

I continued to hold the phone to my ear, despite the fact that I knew he had ended the call. I sighed, getting up from the piano bench and lowering the lid. Walking back into the family room, I noticed that Ben was snoring on the sofa. I wondered what time he had to pick his family up from the airport, but decided a short nap couldn't hurt. I returned to my spot on the love seat, curling my feet under me as I tried to figure out what was happening in the movie.

As the credits began to roll, I glanced at the clock, realizing it was almost two o'clock. The twins should be up any minute. As if they realized I was thinking about them, I heard a cry from the monitor on the end table.

"Momma? I waked up, honey!" Seth's voice began. I turned the monitor off, walking toward their shared bedroom. As I opened the door, I was greeted with two enthusiastic bronze haired boys sitting up on their beds.

"Hi! I missed you," Connor exclaimed, throwing himself off his bed, grabbing onto my legs.

"I missed you too," I said as I picked him up, placing a kiss on his cheek and moving to open their window blinds. "How was your nap?"

"Fine, honey," Seth answered. I laughed at his new favorite word. He had taken to using "honey" in almost every sentence this past week. I must say it a lot more than I realize.

"Oh, good. Guess who came to play?" I asked them as I straightened up the beds.

"Grandma?" Connor yelled, excitedly.

"Nope, not grandma," I answered as I carried Connor out of the room, Seth following closely behind me.

"Daddy! Daddy's home!" Connor yelled, wiggling out of my arms, and running down the hall.

"No, Daddy's at work. It's Ben from next door, but he's napping, so we need to be quiet for a little bit longer." I tried to grab them before they headed into the family room, but was too late. The boys rushed to the couch, practically pouncing on Ben. Seth stuck his face inches from Ben's, watching intently, as Connor pried Ben's eyelids open.

"Wake up!" Connor yelled.

"No sleeping, honey," Seth said as Ben was startled awake. I chuckled as Ben sat up suddenly, appearing disoriented.

"Hey, guys! You woke me up!" Ben pretended to be angry as he grabbed both, beginning his tickle torture. "You will be punished for disturbing my nap."

I smiled as the boys squealed in delight, both hanging over Ben's knees as he tickled them. "Sorry, I couldn't stop them fast enough," I explained. "They were so excited you were here to play."

"Oh, it's no problem. Huh, guys?" Ben asked, stopping the tickling as he put both his hands up. "Give me five… now… knuckles." Both boys slapped Ben's hands with their own and then rammed their fists into his. "Excellent," he exclaimed.

"Come play trains, come play trains!" Connor demanded, as Seth pulled on Ben's fingers, trying with all his strength to get him to move off the couch.

"Okay, but only for a couple of minutes, and then I have to go," Ben responded as he allowed the twins to pull him off the couch, leading him into the playroom. I could hear them making train sounds while acting out a story as they played for the next half hour while I read my vampire romance.

"Ben?" I called from the family room, "What time is their flight? Should you be heading out now?"

Ben emerged from the playroom, glancing at his watch as he dragged a child on each foot. "They get in around five, but I need to go for a run, so I guess I better get going."

"NOOOOOOO!" the twins sang as they each tightened their hold on Ben's legs. He pretended to be walking through thick mud as he walked to the foyer.

"Okay, that's enough," I scolded. "Let's all thank Ben for coming to play with us. If you boys are good, maybe he'll come back again. Okay?"

"Thank you!" they sang in chorus as they released their grips on his pant legs.

"Anytime, guys," Ben replied as the boys ran back down the hall, hollering like monkeys. "Thanks for letting me play with you and for the leg work out," he called after them.

"Thank you, Ben," I said as I handed him the DVD's. "I really love that you brought me lunch and hung out with us today. I know you probably had better things to do with your time, but I'm grateful."

"No problem," Ben responded as he gave me a friendly hug. "Please call me if you need anything, day or night…especially while Edward is out of town. I hate thinking about you being here alone if something were to happen. I can be over here in a matter of minutes, you know that, right?"

"Yes, thank you, Ben." I opened the door for him. "I'll definitely call you if we need anything.

He paused on the edge of the step, almost as if he had something else to say, then waved quickly and walked toward his house.

Walking back into the house, I closed the door behind me, calling to the boys to settle down as I saw one of them leap off the living room chair to the couch. I shook my head, _Boys! Hopefully this little girl will be a bit calmer._ I gathered the empty boxes of Chinese food, throwing them into the trash, then pulled a package of chicken out of the fridge and began to make dinner. I hate cooking when Edward is out of town, but decided it would give me something to do for the next half hour.

Just as I was putting the casserole into the oven, the doorbell rang.

I quickly glanced at the counter and end table near where Ben had been sitting, figuring he must have forgotten something if he were back. I didn't see anything at first glance and hurried toward the foyer as I heard one of the twins unlocking the deadbolt to open the door.

_I told Edward we needed to change to handles the boys can't open. _

"Connor Masen! How many times have I told you never to open the door without mommy with you?"


	10. Slumber Party

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Song for this chapter: _Scare Me _by Kenny Chesney

* * *

Secrets_ by Heartbroken1_

Chapter Ten - Slumber Party

_Bella Swan_

Time had seemed to start moving backward. Anthony hadn't called and, if it weren't for the fact that I held his Platinum Card in my hand, I would worry that he'd walked out of my life forever. Maybe he had. The tulips on my desk were still beautiful and I smiled as I reread Anthony's card.

He'd been desperate to see me, then frantic as he left me standing alone in the middle of a deserted restaurant.

The memory caused my eyes to burn with the tears his quick, unexplained exit triggered. It was ridiculous how this guy made me feel. I'd never allowed myself to get so intoxicated by a man before -- ever.

But Anthony… I sighed as his name crossed my mind.

_This is crazy! _My heart was tied to this man I'd just met, this married man. I knew I was falling for him and no matter how much I tried to talk myself out of it, I couldn't. Honestly, I wasn't sure that I was presenting a very convincing argument. Anthony could make me smile with only one ring of the phone.

_Damn, I wish he'd call._

"Bella, you want to do lunch?" the masculine voice asked. I looked up to see Jake leaning casually against the door frame, an absurd grin plastered on his face.

Grace peeked around him. "Come on, Bella, come to lunch with us."

"I don't know," I hemmed and hawed around the subject. "I really should…"

Jacob snorted and rolled his eyes. "You can't just sit around and wait for him to call, putting your life on hold while he's out living his," the voice of reason, known as Jacob, reminded me.

It never ceased to amaze me how he knew exactly which buttons to push to get the desired reaction out of me. He laughed as I jumped up from my seat, grabbed my bag and said, "Let's go."

"I told you," he stage whispered to Grace before kissing the top of her head. "I'm a lucky guy," he announced, wrapping one arm around Grace's waist and the other draping over my shoulders, "I'm having lunch with the two most beautiful women in the world."

Grace blushed and I sent an elbow into his gut. "Don't try and schmooze me, Jacob Black, I know you too well."

I sat in the backseat of Jacob's refurbished Volkswagen, giving Grace the passenger seat and easy access to Jake's hand, which she held tightly in hers. The two of them had been inseparable since she'd shown up at our door the other night.

The little hole-in-the-wall Jacob picked for lunch was famous for their authentic Mexican food. We sat down at a table in the corner, placed our order and Jake and Grace chatted happily while I continued to watch my unringing phone.

Halfway through our meal my phone finally rang. I glanced at the caller id, which caused my heart to jump, then race. My face must have spoke volumes because Jake groaned then jerked my phone out of my hand.

"Hey," I protested with unrestrained irritation.

"You are _so_ not answering this call," he informed me, holding the phone out of my grasping hands. "We know you're pathetic, Bells." Grace slapped his chest to show her disapproval. He smiled at her, then continued, "I won't let you show him just how much of an effect he has on you. Let him leave a message, then you call him back at _your _convenience.. You call the shots, not him."

"Wow, I guess I have some things to learn," Grace announced, trying to hold back a giggle.

"That advice is for Bella, sweetheart, not you." He clutched his chest dramatically. "If you avoid my calls, it'll break my heart."

She leaned over and kissed his jaw. "Never, babe."

The ringing finally stopped, and seconds later a beep sounded for a new voicemail. I glowered at Jake. "Can I have my phone _now_?"

He handed it to me.

"Thanks, _Jake_," I sneered his name. "I don't need you to father me, I already have a dad."

"Bella," he said quietly. "I'm just worried about you. I've never seen you react this way about a guy. And he's not just any guy, he's a married guy. You're playing with fire, and I don't know that I have a fire extinguisher big enough to put out the flames this could cause."

"It is a little unnerving to watch you, Bella," Grace admitted. "We love you and just want you to be happy."

"I am happy." Honestly I was miserable. I finally had a man that got under my skin with a simple touch, melted my heart with a smile, and made me want to give up everything to spend an eternity with him on a deserted island.

We finished lunch, the two of them not pressing the issue any further, which I was grateful for. The inner battle that was waging between my head and my heart left me feeling beaten and utterly exhausted. The most difficult part was that I had no idea where the hell he'd gone, nor did I know why he had to make such a hasty exit.

When we got back to the office, I settled into my oversized leather chair that sat in one corner. I had a decision to make. He'd left a message, but I wasn't sure I wanted to hear it. What if he'd dumped me via voicemail?

I swallowed hard and returned the call I'd been awaiting. Kenny Chesney's deep, sexy voice sang to me. Were the words what Anthony was feeling?

_I'm not afraid of lonelyI've gotten good at being 't seen nothin' that could hold meSay good-bye and don't look , always readyFeeling strong and steadyBut you scare me…_

"Bella," he answered. "God, I've missed you."

"Really?" My tone sounded snotty, disbelieving.

"Are you kidding?" I heard the sound of weights clanking together. "You have been all I could think about."

"Interesting." I was not going to let him off the hook just because my heart was thudding in my chest and I was finding it hard to breathe with the sound of his sexy voice. "I would have thought you'd call if I meant that much to you."

"I'm sorry. I…There was an emergency…at work."

"Honest?"

"I promised that I would never lie to you, Bella, and I won't." He sighed and in my mind's eye I could see him running his hands through his hair. "I don't know what is happening to me. Never in my life have I felt this way about a woman."

"What about your wife?"

"No, not even in the beginning, when things were good between my ex- and me…I never felt for her what I feel for you."

"You have a knack for saying the right things, you know that?" I still sounded irritated, which made me smile.

"Please, honey, let me see you. I need to see you, to be with you, to hold you." Another deep breath was exhaled through the phone. "You're not going to make this easy on me, are you?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I have fallen head over heels in love with you."

"You love me?" I scoffed.

"Yes." He sounded so sure of himself.

"You don't even know me. We've spent all of about, what, eight hours together? You can't love me."

"Bella, all I know is this, my life has been a train wreck. I've been a disaster when it comes to relationships with women, if you could even call them relationships. I've been a cheating bastard. I've never respected women the way I should. When we first met I fully intended to wine and dine you, use you, then move on, just like I've done a hundred times. But there was something different about you. You're special. You've captured my heart and I've realized that I can't live like that anymore. I can't live without you. I love you."

"Do you even know my last name?"

"I love you, Isabella Swan."

My voice caught in my throat. "Holy shit," I whispered.

He chuckled. "That's what my friend Emmett said when I told him. I'm far from perfect, but I will never lie to you and I will spend the rest of my life cherishing every moment we're together. Please, just let me see you tonight."

"Fine," I conceded, "you can come to the house tonight."

After giving him the address, we said our goodbyes, then I called Jacob to make sure he would be there as a chaperone. Trust was not something I had in myself, especially when it came to what I was feeling for Anthony.

Grace and Jake were on the couch, practically sitting on top of each other, as I walked through the door. "How was your meeting?" Grace asked.

"Good. The new stucco crew is doing a great job and they're going to save us a ton of money."

"Is he still coming?" Jacob asked, his usual tact shining through.

"As far as I know. If he blows me off this time, we're done. Do I look like a yo-yo to you?"

Jake laughed. "Nope. Although you do seem to be up and down a lot lately."

"Shut up. It was a rhetorical question."

The doorbell rang and all three of us looked at the door. Jacob smiled. "You go get changed and I'll get the door. I'd love a few minutes to make him squirm."

The look on my face must have been skeptically irritated because Grace assured me, "I'll keep him under control."

From the bedroom I could hear Jacob at the door. "Hi, can I help you?" There was a muffled response, then, "Oh, she didn't tell us anybody'd be stopping by. Are you sure she's expecting you? Grace, you'd better tell Bella to hurry up and get that other guy out of her bed, she's got another one."

I was going to have to kill him. Jacob Black was not going to live through another night.

"Jacob, stop." Grace was bound and determined to save me -- and Anthony -- from any more of Jake's torment. "Anthony, please come in. I've heard so much about you. It's nice to finally put a face with the name. I'm Grace."

A quick glance in the mirror and I hurried out into the living room.

Anthony turned to look at me as soon as I rounded the corner. "Hi." He was almost shy, definitely nervous. "I've missed you."

It was Jacob and Grace's turn to fade into the scenery, for a change. Anthony rushed forward, swept me into his arms and pressed his lips to mine. A sigh escaped before I had any chance of stifling it.

My body melted at his touch. It was a good thing he was holding me so tightly, otherwise I might have fallen to the floor as my knees went weak. He finished with my lips and moved to my cheeks, my eyes, my neck. His breath was hot against my ear as he spoke for only me to hear, "I love you, Bella. No matter what happens, never doubt that."

Jacob cleared his throat. "So, Tony, are you gonna stay for the movie?"

Anthony glanced at Jacob, then looked at me questioningly. "If it's okay with Bella."

I peeled his hands from my waist and led him toward one of the two couches that formed a V in front of the television. "Of course it's okay."

Anthony sat down, made himself comfortable, then I curled up in the space next to him. There was no possible way I could have gotten any closer without crawling into his lap, which I actually considered. If Jake and Grace hadn't been in the room, I might have.

He kissed the top of my head and wrapped an arm around me. "Perfect," he whispered.

The DVD began to play and I chanced a look at Jacob as 'How to lose a guy in 10 days' started. "I figured a chick flick would put my girl in the mood."

Grace giggled. "In the mood for what, Jake, losing your ass in ten days?"

He coughed, choking on the swig of Coke he'd just taken. "No, not that. It's a funny movie and I…"

She successfully cut off his response with a kiss. "Shut up and watch the movie," she instructed him.

Kate Hudson had just delivered her line about her boyfriend pummeling the enormous guys' ass when the world fogged over and I found myself drifting to sleep, content. Anthony's chest was the perfect pillow. His beating heart and steady breathing easing me into sleep, and the way he smelled was comforting and it contributed to the reality of my dreams.

"Bella, honey," Anthony's voice said. It sounded so far away, like he was speaking through a megaphone across the Grand Canyon. "Honey, it's time for bed." He kissed me lightly on the lips, bringing me back to the real world. "Hi, beautiful. The movie's over and it's time for bed."

"It's late," I croaked, "you can't go home."

"I'll be okay. I don't live that far away."

"No. I mean, you could stay here, if you'd like." I smiled, although my face felt tired and unconvincing. "If you can be good, you can even sleep in my bed." The thought of him going home to another woman's bed made my stomach roll.

"I'll stay." He stood, taking me by the hands and steadying me on my feet.

I leaned up and whispered in his ear, "What will _she _think if you don't come home?"

"She doesn't give a shit about me," he said so that only I would hear. "I doubt she'll even miss me."

Jake cleared his throat. "I'm sure I've got some pajamas you can borrow." He glared at me and I could tell he wasn't thrilled about the prospect of my letting this strange man sleep in my bed -- with me.

I kissed Anthony's jaw. "You go with Jake and I'll go change. Do you need to borrow something, Grace?"

She blushed, glanced at Jake, who gave her a subtle nod, then smiled. "Please."

"Come on." I smiled over my shoulder at Anthony and looked over to see Grace's pose mirroring mine, as well as Anthony and Jake sharing the same love struck gaze.

Maybe he did really love me. Maybe.

After closing the door to my room, I hurried into the bathroom, slipped on a tank top and matching pair of loose-fitting silk pajama bottoms. When I came out Grace still stood nervously examining the short red negligee that had nothing to wear underneath.

"Um…Bella?" she asked, holding it by the spaghetti straps. "This will barely cover my…" her voice dropped to a whisper, "…ass."

"That's the point, Grace."

"I don't know about this."

"Grace, trust me, Jacob will _love _seeing you in this. Unless…" _Were they having sex? _"I'm sure I can find something a little less…"

"You're sure he won't be able to keep his hands to himself?"

"Positive."

"Perfect," she said, a brow raised and a dimple formed on her left cheek. "I'm getting really tired of his gentlemanly side."

"You mean…?"

"He says that laying next to each other is enough for him, but I hope tonight will change things." She stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, emerging a few minutes later, blushing from head to toe. "I really don't think I can pull this off, Bella. I'm not exactly…experienced."

"Grace, are you a…"

"No," she practically screeched, "but I've only ever been with two guys. One took my virginity and walked away without another word. The other was a one-night-stand when I was too stupid to know my limit. I just don't want Jake to be disappointed."

I bit on my bottom lip, debating on whether or not to give up Jacob's sexual past. _What the hell! _"Grace, Jake isn't…let's just say that he's not as big of a player as he'd like people to think." She stared at me, wide-eyed, and I continued pleading his case, "Jake and I have been roommates for _years_, and he comes home every night and sleeps in his bed, alone. I've never seen him in love, until now. I wondered how long it would take you two to get it together and realize you were perfect for each other."

There was a knock on the door and Grace looked at me with a panicked expression. We both knew it would be Anthony and neither of us was comfortable having him see Grace in her current wardrobe choice.

"Here," I hissed, tossing her my fluffy white robe.

She quickly stuffed her arms into the sleeves and smiled at me before tugging the door open. "Hi, guys," she giggled as Jacob's eyes roamed over her, devouring the mere sight of her.

"Hey, Bells," Jake said, an evil grin on his face. "I think you should sleep with your door open."

Tony chuckled and tried to muffle it with his hand.

"I will if you will," I retorted.

"Not a chance," Grace announced, tugging at Jacob's hand. "Goodnight, Bella," she said over her shoulder, "Anthony."

The door closed across the hall and Tony closed mine. He stepped back, pressing his bare back to the door, folding his arms across his deliciously muscled torso. "Are you sure about this, Bella? I don't want to…"

"You're going to be good, right? There will be no sex in this room tonight."

His glorious chest rose with the deep breath he drew through his teeth. The green flannel hugged his muscular legs, and I found myself picturing them on either side of mine -- without the fabric between us.

He chuckled. "I can be good, but can you?" He obviously hadn't missed my involuntary reaction to how he was dressed.

"Of course," I snapped, embarrassed. "It's been a long day and I'm tired." Walking over to the furthest side of the bed, I folded the comforter back and crawled in, lying in an awkward position facing the wall.

The bed dipped down under his weight and my breath caught in my throat. "Bella," he whispered in my ear, "if you'd be more comfortable, I can just go home."

"No!" I sat up, hitting him in the chin with the side of my head. Thanks to the light coming in the window from the streetlight outside, I could see his face. "Here's the deal, Anthony, I _do _want to make love to you, to feel you around me, inside me. That's all I've been able to think about for the last couple weeks."

"But…" His eyes were full of concern.

"But I will _not _be your mistress. I want to give you my heart."

"But…"

"Your heart belongs to another woman and I can't give you mine until you can freely give me yours -- no strings attached."

"Do you love…"

"Love you? God help me, but yes, I have fallen head over heels in love with you, too." I cringed at the needy, breathless tone of my voice.

He took my face between his palms and kissed me. It was sweet and chaste, yet his passion poured into my soul. "I'm so glad you feel the same, but I have to be honest, that scares the hell out of me."

I stiffened.

"The last thing I want to do is break your heart. I hope that I can always make you happy. When I'm free, I will gladly give you my heart and accept the gift of your heart, treasuring it forever."

"I would like that," I admitted. "For now, will you hold me?"

His lips brushed gently over mine. "You'll never have to ask me that twice." He wrapped his arms around me and eased me back against the pillows.

Once he was comfortable on his back, I curled up next to him, resting my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head. "How about we stay like this forever?"

"Goodnight, Anthony."

"Why do you insist on calling me Anthony?" he asked quietly. "All my friends call me Tony."

"I prefer not to be the same as _all your friends_, Anthony."

"Fair enough, love." He kissed me, holding me tightly to his body. "Sleep. We both have a busy day tomorrow."

I awoke with my face buried in the pillows, my stomach pressed flat against the mattress. My hands explored the sheets, stretching toward the other side of the bed -- it was cold and empty.

_Had last night been another fantastic dream?_

The shower turned off and I smiled. No, my dream had been reality. Anthony _had_ been in my bed last night, holding me. I sat up, the blanket resting over my crossed legs, and waited for him.

He walked out, his body glistening with water that had yet to be wiped from his skin. He had one towel hung dangerously low on his hips and was using another to work the water out of his tousled bronze curls.

"Good morning, handsome," I said, announcing my presence.

His head jerked in my direction, his hand dropping to his side. "Hi." He smiled. "I didn't realize you were awake."

"I hope you found everything you need."

"Yeah, I will spend all day smelling the strawberry of your shampoo." He turned to head back into the bathroom, revealing the top of a red tattoo on his right ass cheek.

"What the hell is that?"

"What?"

"On your ass. Have you got a tattoo on your _ass_?"

He slipped his thumb between the terrycloth and his smooth skin, pulling the fabric down to reveal a perfect set of lips tattooed on his even more perfect butt.

I let out a laugh. "What would possess you to do _that_?"

He laughed along with me. "I've done some pretty _ass_-inine things in my life, love. This is just one of the more permanent ones."

A few minutes later Anthony came back out of the bathroom wearing the clothes from last night. He came to the bed and leaned down to kiss me. "I have to run. I'll call you later."

"What are you going to do today?"

A heartbreaking smile spread across his face, his eyes twinkling. His lips brushed my forehead before he stepped back, stopping at the door. "I have an appointment with my attorney. The sooner I get divorced, the sooner I can make love to you." He raised his brows and walked out the door, chuckling to himself.


	11. Damn Him!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to my fabulous co-authors for being so fun to work with...and being so awesome! Thank you to our mystery beta for crossing the t's and dotting the i's! AND for the great qjmom for your quick turn around!

* * *

Secrets _by Forks1_

Chapter 11 - Damn Him!

_Tanya Denali_

Warm lips pressed against mine, speeding my heart rate and waking me up out of a unrestful sleep. My eyes flew open only to find the beautiful deep pools I had been craving in my dreams.

"I'm so glad you're here," his deep sexy voice whispered.

"I couldn't stay away, I needed to be with you last night." My throat tightened as I thought of the empty bed that I'd had eventually fallen asleep in.

"How did you need me, Tanya?" His voice was husky now, my body reacting instantly.

"I needed you here," I said as I pointed to my lips. "And here," I whispered as I slid my fingers down my throat to the curve of my breasts, "and here." I moaned as my fingers slid further down my belly to the warming core of my body.

"Are you still in need?" he moaned as he slid in bed next to me, pulling me into his strong warm embrace.

"Ye-" I began until his mouth assaulted mine. His warm moist tongue was seeking mine out as his long fingers threaded their way into my hair. "Dante-" I gasped as I pulled away, "I didn't expect you home so early."

"It's not that early, love," Dante chuckled, kissing me on the nose.

My head turned to face the alarm clock on the nightstand, 10:15am. Shock jolted through me as I tried to sit up. "Dante! I have to get home -- I have to settle things with Masen. I wanted to be there and back by now." My stomach was tying itself into an intricate series of knots that I was sure would never be able to be untangled.

"Calm down, sweetheart. Come on, I'll help you in the shower."

Dante got up, helping me to my feet. His quick intake of breath brought a smile to my lips as he studied the tiny little baby doll I had worn to bed.

"Don't move a muscle, Tanya," he said as he stripped his clothing off without breaking eye contact.

I watched his strip tease, anxious to have his hands on me, peeling the pink lace off me. He was glorious, all six feet, two inches of him. The raised veins, that ran down his abdomen toward his hardening erection, were tempting me to get on my knees so I could run my tongue down that very same path. I watched the muscles in Dante's solidly built, sexy legs bunch and release as he took a step toward me. I gasped in surprise as Dante swept me up into his arms, carrying me into the adjoining bathroom.

He stepped into the shower, still holding me in his arms and turned on the water. My protests were muffled by his mouth. Hot water rained down on me, soaking through my lingerie.

"I'm still dressed, Dante," I giggled.

"I realize that. I just wanted to see how your nipples look, all hard and tempting, under all that wet lace." Dante released my legs, allowing me to stand back on my feet as he pulled away, appraising the sight before him. _"Damn," _he murmured, lowering his head to my wet, lace covered breast.

*****

"No, Dante, we've discussed this already. You can't come with me to confront Masen," I pleaded.

"I just can't let you go unprotected." The muscles in his jaw were working overtime. He held his arms out inviting me closer to him.

I moved into his embrace. "I know you're worried, but Masen would never hurt me."

Dante pulled away, looking me straight in the eyes. "Whatever, Tanya, he took pleasure in hurting you every time..." He hissed through clenched teeth.

My eyes closed and I shook my head. "That was different."

"Not in my book." His voice was hard and angry.

"Please..." I begged.

"If one hair on this beautiful head of yours is out of place when you leave his house, so help me God, I _will_ kill that bastard!"

My hands cupped his face, and leaning up on my tippy toes I gently brushed my lips across his once. I hated to see him so stressed out. "I love you," I whispered against his neck.

"I love you more," he whispered back.

*****

I pulled into the drive of the house I'd once thought of as my home, and parked in front of the entrance. Taking several deep breaths, I focused on slowing my heart rate. _You can do this, you can do this!_ I pulled my cell phone out, forgetting that I had never checked my messages from the night before. _No missed calls? Nice, real nice, Masen -- Never once have I ever not been home for you and the first night I'm not there, you care so little that you don't even bother to call?_ With one last breath, I grabbed the handle and opened the door. _I'm not done with you, you selfish prick, no, I am going to make your life as miserable as possible, starting now._

The need to be quiet pulsed through me as I moved through the house in search of Masen. He wasn't in the bedroom or the bathroom, the kitchen was empty- _Where could he be?_ _Oh! The gym, I bet he's working out right now._I walked quickly down the hall towards the weight room. Masen's muffled voice was just ahead in the gym. _Is he talking on his phone?_ I slowed my step, stopping right outside the door and listened.

_"...Never in my life have I felt this way about a woman."_ He paused_. "No, not even in the beginning, when things were good between my ex- and me. I never felt for her what I feel for you."_ Another pause, my hands flew up to cover my mouth as pain wracked my heart.

Tears began to build in my eyes as the words Masen spoke sunk in. We had a loving start, a happy engagement, a beautiful wedding.

_"Please, honey, let me see you. I need to see you, to be with you, to hold..." _His voice faded away as I slowly backed up, distancing myself from his painful words. I couldn't handle this-

Somehow, I ended up back in my car. My head resting against the headrest, my heart continued to ache as his words continued to play in my head, _"... honestly, I have never felt this way about anyone... No, not even in the beginning, when things were good between my ex- and me. I never felt for her what I feel for you."__I've got to get out of here._I started to drive. I didn't know where to go- I knew that hurt and sorrow were usually involved in a divorce, but I never imagined that I would feel anything but relief in ending this marriage. Pain. I couldn't dismiss the pain that Masen's words had caused._  
_  
I picked up my phone while stopped at a red light. Flipping the phone open, I searched my contacts looking for my attorney's number. There it is -- Wilder and Black Attorney's At Law, my thumb pressed send while I accelerated through the intersection.

"Wilder and Black, how may I help you?" the cheery voice answered.

"Doug Black, please."

"Can I tell him who's calling?"

"Tanya Denali."

"Please hold," she told me.

The classical music that played while I was on hold was soothing, but at the same time annoying. The anger that was still pulsing through my veins was craving music more in the lines of Fall Out Boy, or my favorite, Blue October.

"This is Doug."

"Oh, Doug, this is Tanya Denali. I met with you earlier in the week about my divorce."

"Yes, how are you, Tanya?"

"Honestly? Hurt."

"Are you ready for the documents to be written up and signed?"

"Absolutely, how long will it take?"

"I can have them ready to sign in the next hour, or you can sign them on Monday if that is more convienient."

"Oh, no, I don't want to stew over this all weekend, I would rather end my Friday with a happy note."

"Do you want me to call you when they are ready for your signature?"

"Actually, I'm about forty minutes away, could I just come in?" I sighed.

"If that is what you'd like to do, sure."

"Great, I will see you in a little bit."

"Thanks," I said before closing my phone.

Turning back my attention to the road, I cranked my stereo as Blue October's, 'Let It Go' started to play from my Ipod.

It took less then five minutes to sign the papers at Doug's office. Even with my copy safely in my hands, the hurt I felt at Masen's words earlier still stung. _I thought signing myself out of my marriage would help_, I sighed.

As I closed myself back into my car, I felt the hurt disolving into anger. I wanted revenge. I grabbed my cell flipping it open and pressed Kate's speed dial.

"Hey sis," Kate sighed into the phone, "how are you doing?"

"Just peachy," my voice was dead calm, "do me a favor?"

"Sure," Kate sounded hesitant, "whatcha need?"

"_Angela Forbes Weber's_ address," I snarled her name.

"Oh shit, Tanya, what are you going to do?" Kate sounded a little panicked.

I chuckled. "Oh, just make Masen's life a little bit complicated."

After jotting down the address, I started my car and headed for Fountain Hills, still not sure how to break it to this high-class snob that her lover was a married man -- _well, married for a few more weeks at least._ I snickered at the thought.

"Damn!" I cursed under my breath as I spotted the huge security gates at the entrance of Angela's neighborhood. They were just like the ones in mine. A security code was required to open the gates and I had no idea how to get in. I just couldn't call Masen and ask for it now could I? I pulled my car over to the side of the road to think. Just as I put the car in Park, another one passed by, pulling up to the gates. I quickly pulled back onto the road and followed the car in through the gates. Lady luck was definitely on my side today.

As I drove into Angela's neighborhood, I started to scan the houses looking for the address Kate had given me.

The houses were huge, situated on large lots with vast space of lush green grass and desert landscaping between them. _Well, well, well... there it is. _The Tuscan style home was at the end of a cul-de-sac with huge, mature palm trees that stood majestically in the front yard. _My, my, Masen, it looks like you have certainly found your meal ticket! _

I pulled my car up into the driveway and shut off the ignition. _What do I say? 'Hi- My name is Tanya Denali. How long have you been screwing my husband?' _

Movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. _Good hell, I wonder if she limits her body to Masen or if she taps into_ that_?_ I asked myself as a beautiful man jogged up the driveway next door. His chest glistened in the sun from the coat of perspiration that covered his body. His hair was cut short, his face gorgeous with chiseled features. The muscles in his legs and chest bunched and released with every step he took. Dear lord, he was quite a package but couldn't begin to compare with Dante. That is where my heart belonged.

_Focus, Tanya, focus! Just walk up to the door and ring the bell-_

I forced the door open and got out of my car. After a few cleansing breaths, I walked with a purpose to the front door. With a shaky hand, I reached out, pressing the doorbell and waited.

The sound of thumping footsteps grew louder as they approached the front door. _She sounds light on her feet,_ I thought to myself.

From the sound of tiny fingers fumbling with the door locks, it became very clear to me that it was not an adult on the other side of the door. I held my breath, as the door opened.

A small gasp escaped my lips as the little bronzed hair boy looked up at me, his emerald green eyes sparkled as he said, "Hi! My name is Connor. You're pretty, you wanna go play trains?"

_Oh. My. Hell. Oh no - no - no!_ My stomach turned over violently as I heard a women's voice coming up from behind him, "Connor Masen! How many times have I told you never to open the door without mommy with you?" She scolded, tousling his already messy hair.

_He looks exactly like his father, that son of a-_ I shook my head, trying desperately to focus on why I was here. _Oh yes, to make Masen's life miserable, the cheating no good prick._ My focus shifted from 'mini 'Masen' to the beautiful woman behind him. Her dark brown hair was tied up in a messy bun with wisps falling around her face, her hand smoothed down her shirt at the same time that she caressed her pregnant belly in a loving circular motion. The multi carat diamond ring on her ring finger caught my attention as the sun's glare refracted off of it, throwing hundreds of prisms around the entryway.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely glancing behind her as a loud crashing noise sounded in the back of the house.

At first I couldn't speak, the whirlwind of information spinning in my head made me almost dizzy.

"Miss?" she asked as she turned her attention back to me.

"Oh," I pulled myself together, "My name is Tanya Denali-Masen," accentuating Masen for effect, "it looks like we have something in common."

I made a grand gesture of throwing my hand out, palm down so she couldn't miss the sparkling diamond ring. She was hesitant as she returned the gesture by grasping my hand in a light hold before letting go completely.

"Do you mind if I come in? We have a lot to talk about." I said politely, cheerful that I had caught her off guard, putting her on the defensive while I gladly accepted the offensive roll.

"I- I don't know what you think you are talking about, but if you are trying to tell me that my husband has been unfaith-" she cut her words off quickly as she glanced down at her son, "Excuse me, I need to turn a movie on for the twins so we can talk without them over hearing."

I took a step in the door as she started to close it. My palm came up to halt the motion, gently pushing it open a little.

"If you don't mind, I would like to get out of the sun." I moved completely into the foyer, closing the door behind me.

"Oh-" Angela gasped, backing away from me while pulling Connor along with her.

"Connor, you and Seth need to stay in the playroom while me and this- this- _nice lady_- talk." I heard her say as she disappeared into another room. The entry table to my right was full of pictures. _My, my, my, you have been a very busy man, Masen dear. _

I couldn't help but to reach out, my fingers skimmed the top of a family picture portraying what seemed like a happy family, 2 boys- identical twins, Angela and Masen. Another photo of just Masen and Angela- taken in Vegas. _Are you kidding? He married the hotel heir in Vegas? At least I was lucky enough to have gotten my dream wedding. _It was clear, this woman believed that she was married to the same man I had married 12 years ago.

Angela returned a few minutes later looking flustered but relieved that I had not moved from the front door.

"I don't know who you _think_ you are, coming into my house, accusing my husband of cheating-"

I cut her off, "I am _not_ accusing, I am stating _facts_!


	12. Confrontation

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thank you everyone for reading this story. We love the reviews and love to hear what you think of the story. Thanks to HB1 and Forks1 for being great, as usual. Thank you to our mystery beta and our twilighted beta, qjmom, for all your hard work.

* * *

Secrets _by mommyofboth_

Chapter Twelve - Confrontation

_Angela Masen_

"I don't know who you _think_ you are, coming into my house, accusing my husband of cheating-"

"I am _not_ accusing, I am stating _facts_!" the woman interrupted me, brushing past as she walked toward the living room. I followed her, noticing how she smirked at the shelves full of pictures before seating herself on the leather sofa, placing her handbag on her lap.

"Look," I whispered loudly, glancing over my shoulder toward the playroom as I took a calming breath, "there must be some sort of mistake. I'm not sure who you _think _my husband is, but I can assure you that he is not having an affair."

I shifted my weight, glaring as I spoke. I noticed my fingernails were digging into my palms, my teeth clamped tightly, straining my jaw, but I couldn't relax enough to stop. I was anxious to get this misunderstanding cleared up and get her out of my home. This woman was a lunatic, the sooner I could get her away from my children, the better.

"Oh," she sneered as she dug through her bag, "I am not suggesting that your husband is having an affair with _me_. I've been married to him for twelve years! I'm telling you that he's been having an affair with _you_."

I blinked, unable to comprehend her words. She must be talking about someone else. Edward has never been married before… he would have told me.

"I don't know who you are…"

"Tanya, but you can call me Mrs. Masen," she smirked, interrupting again.

"How dare you come here, intrude into my home, spouting lies about my family. You don't even know my husband!" I reached for my phone as she pulled a couple of snapshots out of her purse, leaning forward to force the top one into my line of sight.

It was Edward, with this Tanya woman, sitting on a beach, palm trees in the background, sun shining. I didn't notice that my hand reached for them, but suddenly the pictures were in my hand. _NO! It isn't possible!_

"How did you…" I trailed off, unable to form my next word. "I don't…" I sunk into the nearest chair, pulling the first photo closer to my eyes, inspecting it more closely. It really _was_ Edward. He was smiling, carefree in his appearance, his hair messed up from the breeze, his hand on the woman's bare thigh. She wore a Fashion Week 2006 tank over her bikini. I flipped to the next- it was a picture of Edward in a tuxedo with a younger version of the woman in her wedding gown. I closed my eyes, sighing. None of this was making any sense. I couldn't accept that the woman sitting in front of me could be married to my husband.

"Listen," she said in an impatient tone, "I've been married to Masen for a long time. Oh, we're not happy- we haven't been for years- but what I don't understand is why he would lead you to believe that you were actually _married_ to him too. I guess your family's money would answer that question… but why would he continue on with me once he got you knocked up? Maybe it was just the hard core sex with me that he wanted?"

I gasped at her implications, raising my eyes to hers… glaring. A smirk crossed her lips as she realized her comment had sunk in. Our eyes were locked together for several moments, an unspoken stare-off taking place. Finally I blinked, tuning her out as I began to look at the numerous pictures of our family on the shelves above her head_._

_Three years of our family, but it seemed longer- a lifetime of memories, a lifetime of love. _

_No, she was wrong. She concocted this whole elaborate plan for some other purpose- money, perhaps? This could not be happening. This isn't possible. I know Edward… he would never do this to me. _

I was watching her lips move, her posture straight and perfectly aligned as she tossed her blond hair over her right shoulder, becoming more animated as she spoke. Her left hand absentmindedly twirled the wedding ring on her fourth finger.

She was beautiful… too beautiful, too blond, too slender, too crass, too rough around the edges… everything thing that I was not. Why would my husband go for someone like that? No, she was my polar opposite. It just couldn't be true. There must be some mistake. I had seen the pictures, but even they could have been manipulated if this woman knew how to work Photoshop. Suddenly her words became clear again, my breath catching in my chest, my heart skipping a beat.

"Has he ever forced you to kiss the tattooed lips on his ass or does he reserve that privilege for me?" The woman's smile grew as she noticed the panic in my eyes. She realized that I heard her, that she had gotten through to me… that I _believed_ her. There was simply no denying it now.

She knew about the tattoo. SHE KNEW ABOUT THE TATTOO! My thoughts became jumbled, screaming as she continued to drone on and on about her life, about her life with _my_ husband.

_How was this possible? How could Edward do this to me? WHY? Why had he done this to us? To the boys? I trusted him! I trusted him with my love, with my life. He betrayed that trust. He betrayed me. I don't even know my husband. _I choked at the realization. _He's been lying our whole marriage. Our happy life is a lie! _

"I can only assume," the woman continued, "that when he started to fly his "international" flights about three years ago, he was really here, pretending to be your loving husband- playing house five nights out of the week... You realize it was me, his real wife he went home to the other two nights of the week, right?"

I blinked back tears as the rage within me surfaced at her words- her _true_ words. "Shut up! Get out of my house before I call the police!"

Tanya glanced behind me, a small smile spreading over her face. "I was curious why he stopped asking for kids about three years ago," she paused as Connor and Seth ran into the room fighting over whose turn it was to play with Thomas. "I guess _they_ are the answer to that question."

"Mommy, mommy," Connor yelled. "It's my train! It's MINE!" I whipped my head around to look at him just as he threw the train past my chair, hitting the side of Edward's piano.

"Connor Anthony Masen!" I shrieked. "Time out NOW!" Marching him into the family room, I grabbed Seth's arm as well. I didn't want this woman anywhere near my boys.

"Mommy, honey?" Seth asked, alarmed, as he glanced at the tears in my eyes. "Conno's sorry. He's sorry, Mommy. I fix it for Conno. I fix Daddy's piano for Conno. Don't be sad, honey."

"It's fine," I sighed, promising him something out of my control. Giving him a hug, I turned to Connor sitting in the time out chair in the corner of the room. "We do not throw toys, Connor."

He looked over, tears in his eyes as he spoke. "I'm sorry, Mommy. Daddy's gonna be mad at me. You gonna be mad too, Mommy?"

I closed my eyes, my mind reeling with all the horrifying information about Edward and this woman. It was too much- too much to think about. I sighed, opening my eyes. "No, honey. I'm not going to be mad. I know you didn't mean to hit the piano. Please just don't throw toys. Someone could have been hurt." _Too bad it wasn't that witch on the couch_. "Now please, let's go in the playroom, don't come out of here again until I come and get you. I need to finish my meeting, okay?"

They both nodded in agreement and I closed the door behind me, trudging back into the living room. The Tanya woman was standing now, running her hands across the top of the piano. She glanced up as I reentered the room.

"I can see that Masen doesn't stray far from his favorites." She motioned to the one-hundred thousand dollar Steinway. Was she suggesting she had the same one in her home? She continued, a smug look on her face, "I never wanted kids, you know. Masen did, of course, but with the help of my doctor I came up with a solution to prevent any possibility of my conceiving. It appears he came up with a solution for himself," she said with a laugh.

"Why do you keep calling him Masen?" I snapped, frustrated she was still here- here at all, actually… telling me a truth that I didn't want to know.

"In college, when we met, he was the big man on campus. He was a jock, everyone called him "Masen," it sort of stuck and he liked it. He has never asked me to call him by his first name. No, in fact he loves to hear me scream out "Masen" when we have sex. Don't worry, that's all it's been for the last seven years- sex, no love involved. He obviously saved the loving part for you."

I cringed at her words. The thought of Edward touching another woman, kissing another woman…_ this_ woman-- I couldn't fathom it. It was quite possibly the most devastating thought I had ever entertained. My husband- my loving, kind, and caring husband, the father of my children was… _married_ to this woman? Had _sex_ with this woman?

My stomach lurched and I could taste the bile in my mouth as I swallowed it back. I lowered myself into the chair again, pain searing through my chest. Closing my eyes, I dropped my head, taking in deep breaths to calm myself.

_Married to her, and _not_ to me._

My breathing sped up again, bordering on hyperventilation as another sharp pain ripped through my chest.

The woman just kept talking and talking. Her words were hurting me, hurting my heart, hurting my head, yet she continued. "You want to know what pisses me off the most? It's the fact that he's been a cold son of a bitch for the last seven years. SEVEN YEARS! I had to find love and companionship with someone else; all the while feeling guilty that I was being unfaithful. I don't know what I would have done without my lover. Knowing what I do now, I am completely innocent compared to Masen's extracurricular activities..."

The woman has a lover… has been cheating for years. She didn't love my Edward. She didn't even want him.

_She didn't even WANT him._

The information hit me hard, despite the fact that I felt numb. _She didn't even want him. Yet here she stood, ruining my life. For what? She didn't even want him. Why was she here? Why was she telling me all this?_

She didn't even want him, yet she was going on and on- touching my things, sneering at my pictures-- when I wanted her to shut up and get out of my house. I didn't want to hear any more of what she had to say.

_I hate her. I hate her for ruining my life- for ruining my happiness._ More pain ripped through my chest, my breath catching as I blew out through my mouth, easing the ache. _No, I won't let her. She has done enough damage… she won't hurt my children. I won't let her._

A plan began to form quickly in my head… she would leave. No one would need to know that I knew. I could pretend that she was never here. What would be her price, though? Surely that is why she was here. If she knew where to find me, then she knew who I was… knew what I was worth. Unless she followed him here… that was a possibility too.

"How did you find me?" I interrupted her ramblings, no longer a polite hostess.

A look between embarrassment and regret suddenly clouded her face. She appeared as if she were struggling to decide whether to tell me the truth.

"I… well, I have a source- someone who saw you and Masen together. They knew who you were… the rest was easy."

So she did know who I was before coming here. She must want money, then. Everybody has a price. She looked like a woman who liked nice things… who might be here for the money. I watched the woman pace in front of the sofa, quiet for once.

_Finally quiet. I hate her voice. _

She appeared to be struggling with something… deciding something, perhaps? I was happy that she finally appeared uncomfortable. _She should be uncomfortable, coming here to my house and ruining my life… ruining my world. _

The pain seared through me again, forcing me back into my chair just as I was rising. _How would I ever recover from this-- recover from the destruction this blond tornado left behind?_

_How would we survive this-- Edward and I? The kids? Can we survive this? Can I ever trust Edward again?_

I wanted her gone. I came to the realization, suddenly- that I would do anything to have this woman go away… to pretend this never happened. What was the saying, again? Ignorance is bliss? Yes, I believed that now. It was. It _was_ bliss. I was happy an hour ago. Blissfully, mind-blowingly happy. And now?

_She doesn't want him anyway… but who cares whether she does or doesn't?_ I would do whatever it took to keep my family together. _What were the Kübler-Ross stages of grief again? Hmm…._ I thought as my mind wandered back to nursing school. _Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, acceptance… I guess I was on to the bargaining stage… I wondered when the depression would hit? The acceptance? Would there ever be a time I would accept this?_

As I was about to ask her what it would take to make her go away, the woman spoke.

"How much is your marriage worth, Angela? How far are you willing to go to have me disappear out of his life for good?" she blurted out, her eyes widened, her lower lip was caught between her teeth. She almost appeared remorseful at her outburst but she stayed silent, waiting for me to speak.

_So that was it then. She did want something._ This would be too easy. I would give her exactly what she wanted, but I would make her wait… feel uncomfortable and squirm for a few minutes. I waited for what seemed like a lifetime, watching her fidget in her expensive looking heels.

"I have a few conditions, of course," my voice sounded braver than I felt. She nodded and took a seat back on the couch. "You can't tell him that you told me. You can never give an inkling that you know about or have spoken with me… to anyone."

She nodded and I continued, "I want the divorce papers drawn up immediately and mailed to me after he signs them. I don't care what excuses you give him, but make him sign them."

My mind was running a different direction as fast as I was speaking, wondering _how much she would ask for… how much I could get out of the checking account without alerting Edward? What if she asked for more than I had in my checking? What could I get out of my trusts without my parents' or accountant's notice?_ The pain tore through me again and I flinched. _How will I ever get through this?_

"What will it take?" I finally voiced, running possible figures in my head.

"Seven-hundred and fifty thousand," the woman choked out, a blush rising to her cheeks as she blurted out the amount.

"Fine." Relief filled me and I almost laughed. I thought she would ask for millions. I guess she didn't think he was worth that. I did, however. I would have paid more… much more. Three quarters of a million wouldn't be hard to keep from Edward. This would work. I would write her a check and it would be as if she never existed.

The woman looked relieved, pulling a business card out of her handbag as she stood. She handed me the card with a forced smile. _Please no small talk_, I begged silently. _If I have to hear her voice for much longer I will scream!_

"Please send the money to that address, you can send it in increments if you need to," she glanced at me and I nodded. Standing up, another wave of pain tore through me. I lurched forward, but steadied myself on the chair. This whole thing was making me ill. I wanted her out of my house. Luckily she was ahead of me, showing herself out. She glanced at the pictures on the entry table, appearing like she might say something, then turned, quickly opening the door and stepped onto the porch.

I wasn't sure how to end this meeting, and apparently neither was she. She straightened her shoulders, raised her chin, and said, "Well, goodbye then," as she walked to her very expensive looking car.

Closing the door, I slumped against it, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

_What just happened? _The bile crept back into my mouth and this time I ran to the entryway powder room to let it escape. I vomited over and over, the tears flowing freely as I retched. I rested my head on the cool tile floor, hoping it would help the pounding.

I'm not sure how long I laid there on the floor, crying and in pain. After a short time, I got up to rinse my mouth, spitting in the blown glass sink. I glanced in the mirror, horrified at the pale skin with beads of sweat on my forehead, the red and puffy eyes that returned my gaze.

_So this is what it feels like when your heart breaks?_ I thought, as another wave of pain ripped through my body, causing me to grip the edge of the granite counter for support.

I made my way toward the playroom, glancing through the French doors to make sure the twins were okay. They were quietly sitting on their chairs watching _Finding Nemo_ on repeat. I smiled at their innocence. I would keep them that way… whatever it took to keep them blissfully ignorant. They didn't need to know what their father had done to our family.

With determination, I walked toward the entry, entering Edward's office. I sat at the desk, opening the large drawer to take out the checkbook, hoping to get this done and over with as quickly as possible. I ripped out the check, not wanting my writing to show on the carbon copy, and wrote out the amount that would keep my family intact- seven-hundred and fifty thousand dollars. _A small price to pay_, I thought, as I addressed the check, debating what I should put in the "for" line, but ending up leaving it blank. I rifled through Edward's drawer to find an express envelope, addressing it to the location on the business card, then stuffed the envelope and jotted a quick note to the woman before sealing it.

Supporting myself on the edge of Edward's desk, I picked up his phone to call for a messenger. _They weren't kidding when they say you can die from a broken heart,_ I thought, as more pain ripped through my abdomen. Taking the envelope out to the front porch, I placed it on the table where it would wait to be picked up.

I walked back to the living room to retrieve my cell phone, the nausea returning as I moved. My head was pounding and I felt as if my body, not just my heart, was broken. _No missed calls. No texts. Of course not. _A horrifying thought entered my mind as I walked back to the office. _Is that Tanya woman the only one? Am I the only one? Are there others?_

No. I couldn't think about that now. I wouldn't. There was only so much pain I could handle in one day… before the pain was too much to bear and it killed me. As I stood at Edward's desk, sudden rage filled me again._ How could he do this to me? To us?_

_He lied… all these years? Our whole marriage! No… we aren't even legally married!_ The realization hit me like a brick, just as another wave of pain jolted me._ I'm not married. I'm. Not. Married! I've had two… soon to be three illegitimate children! What would my father, Reverend Weber, think of that? What did God think of the vows we made in the chapel in Vegas, and then again in a ceremony for our family and friends in the church… in my father's church?_

I yanked open Edward's desk drawers, throwing papers onto the floor, searching for anything… anything that would tell me if there were others. I flipped through the rolodex… but had no idea what I was looking for… what I was hoping to find. I found nothing, but the lack of evidence brought me no comfort. I sank into the chair, resting my folded arms on the desk, placing my pounding head on my hands. I wanted to kick and scream like a two-year old. I wanted to throw something… break something… anything. I was helpless… only able to sit here and cry. I was pathetic… paying off some woman to keep my lying, cheating husband- my bigamist husband.

I reached up suddenly, grabbing the crystal vase off of the desk, twisting my body as I hurled it against the back wall. It shattered into hundreds of pieces as a searing pain tore through my abdomen. I cried out and fell to the floor, grabbing Edward's chair as I went down. It was blinding pain, I could barely think…but I knew I needed help – now! _Edward._ I crept to the edge of the desk, propping myself up to grab my cell phone. I noticed wetness- blood, seeping though my slacks, collecting in a puddle on the hardwood floor. _I can't let my boys find me like this._

I leaned back, gasping in pain, shaking in fear, as I dialed. It rang just once before he answered.

"Angela? What's up?" he asked, "miss me already?"

"Ben," I groaned, the pain making it difficult to breathe, let alone talk, "I need you!" My head continued to spin, the warmth and nausea rising up, causing me to shiver despite the sweat I could feel on my face and neck. I dropped the phone as another wave of pain hit me. I heard him in the distance yelling my name, calling to his mom to get off the couch and grab her shoes. Everything was slow and extra loud. My ears were ringing.

I managed to grab the phone again, but he'd already hung up… hopefully on his way over. I hit the speed dial for Edward as more pain swept through my abdomen. It went straight to voice mail.

"Edward, Edward," I sobbed to the message. "I killed our baby. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I felt the phone fall out of my hand as the blackness surrounded me.


	13. Assume Nothing

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Song for this chapter: _All I Ask of You _from Phantom of the Opera

* * *

Secrets_ by Heartbroken1_

Chapter Thirteen - Assume Nothing

_Bella Swan_

I'd spent the morning running around like a chicken with my head cut off. It felt like my to-do list was five miles long and growing by the second. The breakfast meeting had been nothing more than listening to how bad the economy was and how it was effecting the different trades. Prices for our subcontractors were going up and the values of our homes going down. Our competitors were having to close their doors, which was scary. Carlisle wasn't happy and neither were the two other men sitting around the table at The Pointe.

When my cell phone rang, I excused myself, grateful for the distraction, even it was my mother. "Hi, Mom."

"Bella, how are you? We haven't heard from you in days."

"I'm fine, Mom, just busy. In fact, I left a meeting to…"

"Oh, well, I'll let you go. Say hi to Carlisle for me."

"Bye, Mom."

As I approached the table, Carlisle stood, waving me over to the side. "We're pretty much done here, Bella, if you'd like to cut out a little early and get started with more important things."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, I have so much to do today. We'll talk later?"

He gave me a fatherly kiss on the cheek. "Later."

Grace was beaming when I walked through the door. She jumped to her feet. "I'm so glad you're finally here. I was worried you might not come in today." She handed me a stack of files, bouncing as she followed me toward my office.

"Grace, are you okay?"

"Me? Yep, I'm fine. Totally fine. Nothing's going on, that I know of. Well, I should get back to work. I'm glad you're here." She turned on her heel and hurried back to her desk, flopping down in the chair. It was a pathetic attempt at subtlety, even for Grace.

Music was softly playing in my office and I glanced back at Grace, who quickly dropped her eyes to the paper she wasn't writing on.

_Say you love me . . ._

_You know I do . . ._

_Love me… _

_t__hat's all I ask of you._

The music came up as the words dropped off and I walked toward the things that were sitting on my otherwise empty desk. There was a silver dress box and on top a single red rose, tied with a black ribbon. My fingers ran down the ribbon as the words began again.

_Anywhere you go_

_let me go too…_

_that's all I ask of you._

I opened the box to reveal white tissue paper folded neatly over the dress inside, a red envelope with my name written elegantly in black. The card slid out easily.

_My Angel,_

_Come with me to enjoy_

_The Music of the Night…_

_That's all I ask of you._

_Love,_

_Anthony _

Setting the card down, I slipped my fingers under the taffeta black dress, lifting it from the box. It was my size and looked like it would fit perfectly. _How did he…_

"Isn't he the most romantic man ever?" Grace asked in awe. "He's hot _and_ romantic. You need to hold on to this guy, Bella."

If I hadn't been suspicious of her before, I was now. "What do you know, Grace?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," she lied, turning on her heel.

I rushed after her. "Grace Anderson, you tell me what you know, right now."

She didn't turn to face me, but began talking anyway. "You're supposed to be ready to go by 4:00 tonight. It's my job to get you home and dressed by then. That's all I know."

"Really?"

"Well, no," she said as she turned, "but that's all I'm going to tell you." She flushed and bit on her lower lip. "Please don't try to make me tell you more, 'cause I'm so excited I wouldn't be able to keep the secret. It's a wonderful surprise, don't ruin it."

The rest of the day both raced and dragged. I'd tried to call Anthony only once, getting the same song that had played over and over in my office. I'd gotten his voicemail and said, "I'm past the point of no return."

When 4:00 finally arrived, I was sitting on the stool in front of my vanity with Grace pinning my brown curls on top of my head. The doorbell rang and my heart jumped. Anthony was here.

"You look beautiful, Bella," Grace whispered. "Let's go meet your Prince Charming."

"Shouldn't I be meeting the Phantom?" I asked with a giggle.

"Or Raoul." She bit her lip and trapped another curl under a bobby pin, then stepped back to admire her work. "Perfect," she said, more to herself than to me. "Um, you do know that it's Raoul that gets the girl, right?"

"Yes. But I think the Phantom is really sexy."

Grace laughed. "Maybe you can buy one of those souvenir masks for after…"

My eyes widened as I watched her expression turn guilty. "After…"

"Anthony's waiting," she reminded me, flustered, as she hurried me to the door. She leaned in for a quick hug and whispered in my ear, "Have fun, Bella."

We rounded the corner and Anthony stopped talking midsentence. His jacket and pants were dark as pitch, with a white dress shirt and black red tie. The suit has been perfectly tailored to hug each muscle of his toned physique. A low whistle cross his lips, fading as his smile grew. In in hand was another long-stemmed red rose with a black ribbon. "Ready, love?

"You look hot, Bells!" Jacob announced, growling softly as he wrapped his arm around Grace. "Tony, you'd better behave yourself." Jake raised his brows then added a wink and a laugh.

Anthony chuckled and nodded to Jake as if the two of them had some kind of secret they weren't going to let me in on. Tony opened the front door to reveal an ebony limo. "Right this way." His hand was warm on the small of my back. "Thanks," he muttered, and I looked just in time to see him accepting my overnight bag from Jacob.

Suddenly I was overcome with nervous energy. What exactly did Anthony have planned for tonight? And where exactly did Jake and Grace's loyalty lie?

Grace's smile was huge, her dimples even more pronounced than usual. She waved to me, shooing me toward the beautiful, sleek car. "Don't analyze, Bella. ."

Jacob's eyes were twinkling as he smiled at me. He was usually so annoyingly protective. What had changed that? As if he'd read my mind, he caught up with me. He took my hand as Anthony disappeared behind the limo to assist the driver with my bag. "Relax, Bells. Have fun. This guy loves you."

"You think?" My heart jumped at the thought.

He nodded, then leaned down to kiss my cheek. "Any guy who would put this much effort into a date…" He shook his head. "He's making me look bad to my girl."

I laughed. "Your girl thinks you hung the moon."

His knuckles ran gently down my cheek, tucking a loose curl behind my ear, then he glanced over my shoulder and smiled. "I think she's pretty fabulous too."

"You ready, love? We're gonna miss our flight."

_Flight? _"Um, yeah."

Anthony opened the car door and just as I sunk down onto the soft leather, Jacob yelled, "Oh, and don't worry, Bells, I put a roll of condoms in your bag…just in case."

Heat and, I'm sure, color flooded my face--my neck, my entire body.

Anthony closed the door before I could respond, not that I had a snappy come back anyway. His head was shaking back and forth on his shoulders, which were moving with his amusement. When he slid in next to me from the other side, I mumbled, "I'm going to kill him."

"Oh, don't be too hard on him, love." He lifted my fist and uncurled it, kissing the tension out of each knuckle. "I could have never pulled this off without him and Grace."

"So now you've confirmed who to blame for all of this."

His hands cupped my face. "I'm hoping you'll blame me…over and over again." His eyes were on fire as his lip lifted at the corners. "I'm the one you should punish."

"Anthony," I warned.

He chuckled softly and rested his hand on my thigh, using his thumb to rub circles on my skin through the light fabric. The motion was comforting and highly erotic.

_You will not sleep with him, _I told myself. _You will _not_ be his mistress._ I squeezed my eyes closed and tried to focus on anything but the way his touch made me want to rip that fancy suit from his body. _Breathe._ Filling my lungs with a deep breath only brought with it the delicious fragrance that was Anthony; masculine male, expensive cologne and sex. _Dammit, I'm screwed. _I bit back a giggle. _Well, I will be._

The limo eased to a stop and brought me out of my thoughts. Through the tinted glass I recognized the airport, but instead of being in the regular terminals, we were parked next to a private plane. The pilot was standing in full uniform at the bottom of the steps.

"Anthony, what is this?"

A smile spread across his face causing his eyes to twinkle. "I have big plans for you tonight, Bella." He reached into his suit coat pocket, pulled out his cell phone and turned it off before returning it to the safety of his pocket. After a quick kiss, he opened the door and slid out then reached in for my hand.

With a sigh on my lips and butterflies in my stomach I slid across the soft leather seat and stepped out next to him on the plush red carpeting. He held tightly to my hand as we took the few steps to greet his friend.

"Emmett, I'd like you to meet Bella."

"You were right, Tony, she is beautiful." He chuckled as I felt the blush rising in my cheeks. "We're all ready for take off as soon as you get yourselves situated." Emmett took my hand and shook it gently. "It's nice to finally meet the woman who captured this gigolo's heart."

I glanced a look at Anthony, who was now blushing too. "That's enough, Emmett," he said as he took my hand and escorted me up the small staircase.

The inside of the plane was everything you'd expect it to be; plush leather seats, low lighting--roses, champagne chilling, and battery-operated candles glowing softly.

We sat down on one of the side seats and Emmett disappeared into the cabin, closing the door behind him. Anthony helped me with my seatbelt and then secured his own. "Ready, love?"

"Exactly how many surprises have you got planned for this evening, Anthony?"

He pressed his lips to my forehead. "You don't wanna know, love. Just enjoy them."

I groaned. My body leaned into his as the plane began to ascend into the beautiful blue skies over Phoenix. "How long is our flight?" I asked, remaining close to him even though the plane had stabilized.

"Not long." His hands gripped my shoulders and eased me forward. "I have something I want to show you." He bent over and began to dig through a bag that was on the floor by his feet. As he sat up, he handed me a file folder.

"What's this?"

His smile brightened. "Open it. See for yourself."

My shaking fingers took the folder and let it sit in my lap. It felt uncomfortably heavy, like the weight of the world was between the thick cardstock. I was curious as to what he would be giving me, but I was also filled with anxiety.

Anthony was completely comfortable next to me, sitting back against the cushions as he watched me debate whether or not to open the folder. "It's okay," he encouraged. I stared into his intoxicating green eyes still unsure of what to do. He smiled and nodded his head. "Do you want me to do it?"

"No, I can…I'll do it." Living up to my word, I gently peeled back the front cover. Beneath were legal documents--divorce documents. My eyes wandered over the legal jargin, finding his signature at the bottom. "What are these?"

He chuckled softly. "These," he said, tapping the papers grasped in my hands, "are the end of my old life and the beginning of the one I want to start with you--tonight."

"Oh," I gasped.

"I love you, Isabella. You are my future and I hope you want me to be yours."

"I um…" I watched as his thumb traced circles on the back of my hand.

He lifted my chin with a gentle motion of his other hand. "Bella, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking…" My voice was barely above a whisper. "…that the ink has barely dried to free you from one wife and you're all ready asking for another. Where are we going Vegas?"

One of his brows arched. "As a matter of fact, we are going to Vegas."

"I'm not going to marry you." My heart clenched as the words left my mouth. I did want to marry Anthony, to be the wife completely devoted to him, but this was not the time and Vegas was certainly not the place. Elvis would not be the man asking me to declare my devotion to Anthony Masen.

"I hope you don't mean _ever_. I do want you to be my wife, Bella, but not tonight, not this trip." He took my hands in his and squeezed gently, the papers fluttering to the floor in front of us. "The day I make you my bride will be the happiest day of my life. I don't want Elvis to be the only one to hear me devote my life to your service. I want to shout it from the rooftops, let every single one of our friends and family, and anyone who will listen, know that you are the love of my life."

A tear welled up in the corner of my eye and gradually flowed over the lid, sliding down my cheek. He cupped my face and rubbed at it with his thumb. "Please tell me those are good tears."

"Yes." I smiled and offered a soggy giggle. "There is nothing I want more, Anthony."

His face moved toward mine and he kissed the spot that had been dampened by my tear. Then his lips slowly moved to the other cheek, over my nose, until settling on my lips. He kissed me with an intensity that caused my bones to melt and my toes to curl. His tongue slipped between my lips and a small moan of approval wafted into the air. He smiled against my skin as he continued to flood my senses with his presence.

"_Tony, we're just beginning our descent." _Emmett's voice announced over the loud speaker.

Anthony growled and kissed me lightly one more time, then leaned over to pick up the phone. "Thank you, Emmett," he said with a case of heavy sarcasm. Emmett's laughter boomed through the phone. "How's the weather?" Anthony asked. He hung up the phone and smiled. "It's a little chilly tonight. I hope it's okay but I brought a wrap just in case."

As the wheels hit the tarmac Anthony stood and pulled a box from the overhead compartment. It was similar to the one that had contained the dress. "The wrap?" I asked with a smile.

He nodded. "The wrap."

"Should I be expecting anymore of these boxes?"

"I'm not going to tell you what to or not to be expecting. Please just enjoy what I have planned for tonight."

"Okay," I conceded, leaning into the warm, hard body that stood in front of me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly. His lips brushed across my forehead.

"Get a room," Emmett laughed from behind me.

"Stop it," a female voice chided.

I turned to see a strikingly beautiful woman emerge from behind the mountain of a man named Emmett. He used one arm to wrap her in an embrace and he kissed her hard, bending her over slightly. Her long blond locks flowing nearly to her rear. She giggled and pushed against his chest.

"There will be plenty of time for that later, Bear. Right now, I need to meet Bella." She stepped out of his arms and held out her hand. "Hi, Bella. I'm Rosalie. It's nice to meet you."

Our clasped hands moved slowly up and down, Anthony's hand moving at the same rhythm up and down the small of my back in a soothing motion.

"You have been the only thing this sonofabitch has been able to talk about since Valentine's Day." She laughed softly. "You should have seen his face when that guy said he was going to… Ow!" Her fingers moved over the place on her arm where Emmett had just pinched her. "Well, anyway, don't do anything I wouldn't do." And then the two of them departed out the door and into the night.

"She liked you," Anthony said while he gathered our things.

"You called."

"I call you a lot, Bella." His eyes avoided looking at me.

I grabbed his arm and forced him to stop. When our eyes met, his were full of pain. "It was you. On Valentine's Day."

"We met on Valentine's Day. I'll never…"

"Stop it, dammit!" I shook his arm as I squeezed. "Admit it. You called and Jacob told you…well, he insinuated…dammit. It was you."

He sighed heavily. "Yes. Come on, we're going to be late."

"I'm not done." I dug my heels in and refused to move.

"Please, Bella, once we're in the limo, I promise to beat this dead horse until you're finished. But I spent a lot of money on tickets for tonight's show and I don't want to be late." He took my hand in one of his and picked up our overnight bags in the other.

Neither of us said anything until the limo started to move and then I opened up the discussion again. "Was it you, Anthony?"

"Yes." He shifted next to me, the arm he had draped over the seat behind my shoulder rubbed the back of my neck.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He chuckled sourly. "Tell you what, love? I heard you moments before you made love to another man and that it ripped my heart out? I'm not the kind of man who likes to show his emotions."

I turned, folding my leg under me. "Anthony, I'm sorry." I gathered his hand in between mine and bent to kiss them. "So sorry."

"You had every right to sleep with Jacob. I was nothing more than some guy you'd met in a bar." His voice was thick and he cleared his throat before he started speaking again. "Look, I am not a man who has felt jealousy a lot. Like I've said before women were dispensible to me--until you. You changed everything. You caused the green-eyed monster to roar in fury."

I ran my fingers lightly over his eyes. "And what beautiful green eyes he has."

He smiled. "I've not felt that intense feeling in I don't even remember the last time I hated another man for having what I couldn't. Bella, I'm not some arrogant ass who only wants you because Jacob had you. I realize that I would feel that way if any man had you. I need to be that man, the one making love to you."

"What about your wife?"

"What about her?"

"Didn't you ever feel jealous of other men she…associated with?"

"There have been other men. She doesn't think I know, but there's been one in particular man who has set up house in my guest bedroom. And no, I haven't felt jealous of him once. There was only one other woman who caused me to feel anything like this. We lived together for a while and our neighbor…. It doesn't matter, Bella. What I'm telling you is that you're special. You're the one I want to spend forever with."

The limo slowed, then stopped and the door opened. The driver offered his hand and helped me out. We were standing in front of the Venetian hotel in Las Vegas. Anthony straightened next to me and gave the driver a tip.

"I'll take care of everything, sir."

"Thank you," Anthony muttered, taking my hand. "If it's okay, we'll get something to eat after the performance."

"The performance?" I narrowed my eyes. "What are we seeing exactly?"

"Haven't you figured it out, my angel?" he purred.

"The Phantom?"

"Of course."

I wanted to squeal. It was one of my favorites. "And which one are you?"

"Which one do you want me to be?"

"Raoul gets the girl, but the Phantom is sexy."

"Can the Phantom get the girl?" He leaned down to growl in my ear.

"You've already got her." I stretched up on my tiptoes to press a kiss to his jaw.

*******

The curtain closed and the lights came on. I felt like I had been on an emotional rollercoaster, which is what this particular musical always did to me. I wanted to cry for the poor phantom who only wanted someone to love him for who he was. No masks, no pretenses.

Kind of like my Anthony.

He was finally tired of running from who he truly was, a sensitive man aching to be adored. I would adore him for the rest of my life.

"Did you like it, Bella?" he whispered in my ear.

I wondered just how long I had been silently pondering the similarities of a deformed man to the beautifully perfect one next to me. My eyes sought out Anthony's. "Yes," I sighed, "I liked it very much. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He stood and so did I. "The limo driver took care of checking us in. We just have to go to the front and pick up our keys. Do you want room service or I was thinking we could go check out Wolfgang Puck's place? It's up to you."

"I'm tired. Let's just order in."

A smirk lifted his lip. "Sounds good to me."

As Anthony slid the card key in, the light changed to green and a soft click indicated the room as open. He opened the door and allowed me to enter first. On the table in the center of the room was a vase filled with red roses, each tied with a black ribbon. Next to the table was a roll away bed.

I glanced up at him questioningly and, with a shrug, he answered, "I didn't want to assume anything."

"Thank you," I whispered, walking over to admire the beautiful flowers. "They're gorgeous."

"They don't hold a candle to your beauty, Bella," he said from right behind me. His fingers gently moved my hair from my neck and his lips kissed the goosebumps from my flesh. He chuckled softly. "I love that I have that effect on you, love."

"Like you're surprised." I had been trying to be defiant, but ended up just whispering the response. I turned in to face him and his eyes were aflame with desire I felt, but didn't dare act on.

There was a war happening in my conscious. I had promised myself that I wouldn't be his mistress. There would be no lovemaking until he was free to be completely mine. _But _my entire body ached with the need to feel him inside me.

"Anthony…"

He loosened his grip and stepped back. "I know, Bella. Like I said, I don't expect anything." His hand motioned toward the tiny bed that was still folded in half.

"Thank you for understanding." I sighed and stepped into his body, wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing my cheek to his chest. "I do want to make love with you, more than I've ever wanted anything in my life." He chuckled. "Soon, I promise, I'll be ready soon."

"And I'll be ready." His hips moved forward and I felt just how ready he was pressing into my stomach.

"I'm sorry," I groaned, wanting desperately to give the man I loved some relief from his torment.

"It's okay, love. I just want you to know that I'm willing and able to change our relationship as soon as you'll let me." He kissed the tender space just under my ear and whispered, "No pressure."

"Yeah," I laughed nervously, "no pressure."

"Why don't you get changed and then you can have the bed."

"Are you kidding?" I gawked at him. "I'm not letting you sleep on that…_thing_. You'll be uncomfortable as hell. You'll sleep with me."

He raised a brow as the same side of his lip lifted. "I get to _sleep _with you?"

"Only _sleeping _will take place in that bed tonight, Anthony."

*****

"Good morning, beautiful," Anthony's voice was warm and exactly what I wanted to wake up to every morning.

"It is good, isn't it?" I snuggled deeper into his arms and kissed the bare chest I'd been using as a pillow.

Anthony's arms tightened around me as his lips brushed the top of my head. "You up for a shower?" His tone gave me the impression that what didn't happen last night may still happen this morning--at least I hoped he would ignore my apprehensions from last night.

I propped my body up on my elbow and traced the defined lines of his chest. "I'd _really _like to a shower. You?"

His eyes widened in surprise as a small gasp escaped his lips. "You mean…together?" He breathed the question.

I nodded, bit my bottom lip and ran my finger down his chest, over his abs, only to have his hand wrap around mine as it slipped beneath the sheet. I giggled, unable to hide my amusement with his reaction.

He lifted my fingers to his lips, kissing them gently. "I promised not to push you, Bella, and I won't. When we make love, I want you to be completely comfortable with your decision."

"I…"

He kissed me in order to cut off my protests. "I love you, Isabella. I won't mess up the best thing I've _ever _had in my life."

"Don't you want…" I couldn't finish the sentence because I couldn't find the words.

His hand gently ran through my hair, gripping the back of my neck. The gorgeous emeralds burned as he stared into my eyes. "Would you like to know what I want?" He didn't wait for me to answer. "I want _you_. I love _you_. You are my present and my future. There has never been another woman I've wanted or loved more. And I want years and years to make love to you, years to fall deeper and deeper in love."

I kissed him quickly, then climbed out of bed and started toward the bathroom. I glanced over my shoulder at the beautiful man still laying on the bed and smiled. "I appreciate your chivalry, Anthony." My stomach was being assaulted by a flock of butterflies as my fingers lifted the hem of my tank top.

Anthony's sharp intake of breath caused me to smile. "Don't you know it's not nice to tease?" His was husky with desire.

"Who said I was teasing?" I asked as I slipped my thumbs beneath the waistband of my pajama bottoms and dipped them just enough to show off the top of my thong.

He growled, running fingers through his hair. "You'd better shower quick, sweetness," he threatened with a sexy grin on his face. "I'm going to check my voicemail, then I am getting in the shower--whether or not it's still occupied."

My only response was a giggle. I left the door wide open, tossing my clothing out into the room as the steam from the shower began to fill the room. The spray was hot, nearly scalding, as it ran over my skin. I grabbed the soap and made quick work of washing every inch before using the shampoo to clean my hair. I only had five minutes and cursed myself for not brushing my teeth.

I couldn't decide if making love with Anthony for the first time in the shower was the way I wanted it. It certainly wasn't how I'd imagined--or dreamed--it would happen. But I had set things into motion and if, when Anthony came in…. My whole body tingled with the anticipation of feelings Anthony's hands caresses.

It was strange how last night hadn't felt right, and that this morning there was nothing I wanted more. Was I a hypocrite for giving in before the divorce was final? Probably. I swallowed hard, trying to swallow the doubt that had started creeping into my thoughts. My mind was trying to talk me out of what every other part of me wanted.

_Where is he?_ my thoughts grumbled. My toes had started to prune as had my fingers. Hell, that is so not sexy. I'd give him a few more minutes, then I'd go looking for him. _What if he left? _The question had barely been thought and my stomach clenched with the frightening possibility. He had said that he hadn't always been Prince Charming.

I turned off the water, wrapped a towel around myself and stepped toward the still open door. The room outside was perfectly still, completely silent. Panic was threatening to take over and I inhaled a deep breath, closed my eyes, and stepped out into the room.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed in only his boxers. Relief was the first emotion to strike, followed closely by a worried panic. His every muscle looked tense as he held his head in this hands. His knuckles were white as they clung to his phone.

"Anthony, what's wrong?" My feet nearly tripped over themselves as I ran over to him. I knelt on the floor next to him and wrapped my hands around the one holding the phone. Looking up into his devastated face, my heart broken into a million pieces.

"I'm sorry," he muttered without opening his eyes.

My heart was thudding so loudly in my ears it made it hard to hear anything else. "Why?" I breathed. "What's wrong? What happened?"

His eyes opened and the tiny pieces of my heart shattered even further at the tears that shimmered so close to the surface. "There's been a…death."

"Oh." I threw my arms around him in hopes of comforting some of this pain away. "I'm so sorry."

He peeled my arms from his neck and cleared his throat. "I'm the one who's sorry, Bella. We have to go now." He stood and crossed the room. "Please, hurry," he pleaded before disappearing into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Tears stung my eyes, although I wasn't sure if it was because of his pain and loss or my own. _How selfish is that? _I thought as the first tear rolled down my cheek. I used the corner of my towel to wipe it away. Anthony needed me to be strong for him, not a blubbering idiot in a self-induced pity party. Swallowing my feelings, I quickly dressed, packed, and was sitting at the little table when he walked out fully dressed.

He attempted a smile and asked, "Are you ready?"

I nodded and stood.

"Let's go." He strode over, wrapped me in a hug and sighed into my hair. His hold tightened as if my being in his arms was the only thing keeping him together. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"It's fine, really. Let's get you home."

He kissed the top of my head, then my cheeks and finally my lips. There was a hunger there, a desperation. "I love you, Isabella. I will always love you. Always."


	14. My Mistake

Secrets _by Forks1_

Chapter Fourteen - My Mistake

_Tanya Denali_

I wasn't sure how I got here, but here I was, sitting in my car, in front of Dante's office. My whole body ached with tension. _Oh, Tanya, how could you do this to her? She is just as much a victim in this situation- and those kids..._

My head dropped into my hands. _I should have just divorced the bastard and let her go on being oblivious to his deceptions. _My fingers ran through my hair, grabbing fist-fulls as I tried to pull myself together. _Was she the only other wife or were there more? _Letting my hands fall into my lap, I shook my head. _I don't care. He isn't going to be my problem anymore...  
_  
_How could I blackmail her like that? What was I thinking?_ _Damn you, Kate!_

_Toughen up, Tanya, what's done is done- there is no turning back now!_

With a deep breath, my fingers grabbed the keys, pulling them out of the ignition. I jumped in my seat as the door opened, Dante squatted down next to the car. "Hey, you've been sitting out here for over fifteen minutes- are you ok?"

My eyes searched his for a moment. _I need to tell him_.

"Can we go inside?" I asked in a tight voice.

Dante pulled me out of the car, bringing me into a tight embrace. "You're shaking, Tanya, what happened?"

_Pull yourself together!_

"Nothing much," I said, _except that I yanked the rug out from beneath Angela Webber and her innocent children._ Pulling away I walked to the entrance of his office.

Dante held the door open for me, escorting me through the reception area back into his spacious private office. He pulled out a chair for me but I shook my head, folded my arms across my chest, and started to pace in front of his desk. Dante walked around his desk and sat in his large chair, leaning back, watching me.

_What do I say? Damn- I just need to get this off my chest._

"You're going to wear the carpet thin at the rate you're going," Dante teased with a grin, though it didn't reach his eyes.

Stopping in my tracks, I pivoted around to meet his burning gaze. "Kate called me the other day. She saw Masen with another woman- a pregnant woman!" My feet picked up their path as I began to pace again.

Dante sat forward, propping his elbows up on the desk. "I hate to tell you this, but you and me- same thing only you're not pregnant." His voice was not harsh, but soothing, as he tried to make me feel better- but it didn't work.

"Bullshit! THIS-" I sneered pointing at him and then me, "is NOT the same- we have never set up house together."

"Why exactly do you think I bought my house two years ago? Did you think I wanted to have a longer commute to work?" He paused, watching the shock register on my face.

"We never..."

"I bought the damn house for you, Tanya, in the hopes that one day you would leave- _him_."

"_Still_, this _is_ different... We haven't moved in together," I whispered.

"You're right, but Masen _is_ still living with you- it is where his clothes are."

"No, you're wrong. I went to her house-"

"_Who's_ house?"

"Angela's."

Dante looked confused. "_How_ do _you_ know her name?"

"Kate recognized her at the mall."

"Well, who is _she_?"

"Angela Forbes Weber-and she thinks Masen... She has pictures of her wedding to Masen! In _Vegas_ of all places." I laughed at the absurdity.

"_You_ went to her house? What happened while you were there?" he whispered, looking horrified.

"I told her who _I_ was, who Masen _really_ was. She was shocked and disgusted but do you want to know the most pathetic part of it all?"

"I'm sure I don't." Dante's voice was flat with no feeling.

"She _still_ wants him. She is _paying_ me to disappear out of his life for good!"

"What do you mean she's paying you?"  
_  
Shit. How do I say this without looking completely horrible?_ "I... uh... well- Kate put the damn idea in my head- I would have never- _NEVER_ done this..." My voice broke.

Dante stood up, slamming his palms down on the desk. "_Tell_ me what you did, Tanya!" The echo of his hands hitting the hard wood jolted through me as I stepped back, the back of my legs bumping into the chair behind me.

"I asked her what she was willing to do- to have me permanently disappear out of Masen's life. She didn't even blink before telling me she'd pay me three quarters of a million..."

Dante sat back in his chair, looking deflated and disappointed. "Oh, no," he choked, "what in the _hell_ have you done? Do you realize the problem you may have just created for us? _Shit_!"

My knees began to shake, my heart raced as I sat down in the chair across from him. "What do you mean?" I whispered, tears stinging my eyes.

"Ten years ago, Mr. Forbes _gave_ me my first start. He put his faith in me, hiring me to do security detail when there were more proven companies out there. It was by his recommendation that my company has grown to be _one_of the most sought after security firms in the nation. _You just blackmailed his granddaughter!_" Dante nearly shouted as he stood up. "If _she_ feels like she _needs_ to be protected, _who in the hell_ do you think they are going to call?"

He walked around his desk, stopping in front of me.

"I didn't know- It wasn't my intent to blackmail her when I went there. When the door opened and I saw _those_ little boys, their bronze hair, their green eyes- Angela's pregnant belly, her huge diamond ring..." My voice trailed off.

Strong hands wrapped around my arms, pulling me up to my feet. "You don't need the damn money…" It was clear that Dante was holding his temper as he spoke through his teeth.

"It isn't about the money!" I screamed. "I just wanted to hurt _HIM_! I wanted to turn his world upside down so he knows how it feels to be played with!"

Dante lowered his face to mine so our eyes were even, his voice was low and quiet as he said, "You are going to fix this. You are going to go back to her house to apologize and then you are going tell her that you don't want a penny. You are going to do it today. Do you understand me?"

The only thing I could do was nod my head. The shame and disgust I felt for myself was more than I could handle. The tears that had been threatening welled up and spilt over the lids as a quiet sob broke out of my chest.

Dante pulled me into a tight embrace. "I didn't mean to yell, you had no idea how I was connected to the Forbes family. I just know you are better than this, my love."

His loving words made the tears come faster and my sobs come quicker as I clung to him. "I'm so sorry," I gasped between sobs. "I never wanted to hurt anyone except... him."

Dante stroked my hair. "Shh." Dante continued to hold me, comforting me, loving me despite the horrific mistake I had made.

I made the drive back to Fountain Hills in a daze. I was completely humiliated at my previous actions and prayed that Angela would forgive me. Please, God, let her forgive me.

Standing on her doorstep, I rang the bell. After a few minutes, I rang it again and then knocked.

_Where is she?_

The next morning...

A soft knock sounded on the bathroom door as I stepped out of the shower. "Yes?" I called out.

"There is a messenger at the door asking for you, Tanya, he says you need to sign for the envelope," Julia, Dante's housekeeper, said through the door.

I pulled my robe around me while squeezing my eyes tightly shut. My stomach clenched, nausea flooded my body. "Crap!" I hissed as the horrible memories of yesterday replayed in my mind.

"Would you like me to tell him to come back later?" Julia asked.

I grabbed a towel from the rack, running it over my hair, pulling some of the moisture out. "No, I'll be down in a minute."

I felt as if I was completing the walk of shame as I descended the stairs. The young messenger stood in the entrance waiting. His head was down as he used his phone to text back and forth with someone. As I reached the bottom step, I cleared my throat to get his attention.

He glanced up, smiling. "Mrs. Masen?"

I inwardly cringed at the name. "Yes."

He pulled a clipboard and envelope out from under his arm. "If you could just sign here," he said pointing to a line on his clipboard.

My arms moved, bringing my hands behind my back, my fingers interlocking. "Actually, could you just return it to the sender and tell her I changed my mind?"

I was hopeful that he would say yes. When I went back to Angela's house last night she was not home. I had gone as far as to sit out front for over an hour waiting for her to come back so I could apologize and call the whole deal off.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. Could you just please sign this so I can get back to my deliveries?" The impatience was clear in his voice.

My hand shot out, grabbing the clipboard from him and signed my name with more force than was needed.

I watched the messenger walk back to his car, the small thin envelope in my hands felt like it weighed more than a ton of bricks... gold bricks.

I glanced down at the white weight in my hands and hurried back up to the bedroom. I was about to slide the envelope between the mattresses but then stopped. There was no way I would be able to sleep knowing what was beneath me... I walked over to the dresser and put the envelope under some of my clothes. I would be returning this money to Angela as soon as I could.


	15. Out of the Haze

_Disclaimer__: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended. _

_Thanks to HB1 and Forks1 for being great co-authors. Thank you to our mystery beta for your master betaing skills. Thank you to our readers… we love you. We love the reviews and we love to chat on the forum. Come and play with us! _

* * *

_Secrets__by mommyofboth_

Chapter Fifteen- Out of The Haze

_Angela Masen_

"On the count of three let's move her to the bed. One, two… secure that tube! I don't want her extubating yet."

There is a place between alive and dead… awake and asleep, where darkness and light compete for dominance… consciousness competes with oblivion. It's like being on a pendulum, swinging back and forth between two worlds. The earthly world is still spinning on its axis, people are still functioning in society, commuters are still commuting, families are still sitting down for Sunday dinner, and lovers are still entwined in each other's arms, while the spiritual world is silent and full of nothingness. No fear, no pain, no memories, no light, no nothing. The world goes on… _life_ goes on, as they say, all despite the fact that one person is teetering on the edge of mortality.

"Get her back on the monitors, I don't want another repeat of the code in the OR. Hang another bag of O positive when that one finishes. Let's turn down her fluids. She doesn't need to add fluid overload to her list of problems."

One second you think you have a grasp on the situation… think you are winning the battle against the blackness… the next you are being pulled back down again. You wonder if you'll ever break free from whatever is yanking you out of reality. But then, you are down again, and you just don't care. It's just… nothing.

Two voices were whispering as I swung back again, hovering just below consciousness.

"How's she doing?" a familiar voice asked, entering the room.

"Stable," another voice answered. "Nothing major over the last shift, In's and Out's are about matched, we've been able to wean her off the pressors as her blood pressures have been good. She's getting a lot lighter… she's been breathing on her own, so the residents turned down her ventilator. We are ready to extubate her now."

_Extubate. I know that word from somewhere. _Suddenly I felt something ripping my throat, forcing me to cough forcefully. I gasped hoarsely, sucking in air as if it were my first breath. My throat and chest burned. I couldn't stop coughing, which made the inside of my abdomen ache… my skin tugging and pulling with every hack. I thrashed, pulling up my arms to grab at my body… to find the source of the pain, but something or someone was holding them down, only allowing me to futilely struggle. Something hard was placed on my face, smothering my mouth and nose, forcing air in. It smelled like plastic and bubblegum.

"Angela! It's okay. You are in the hospital. We are taking good care of you. Just calm down and breathe," the familiar voice instructed. "Give her another dose of morphine and keep that oxygen mask on her face until she calms down."

I tried to pry open my eyes to see who was speaking, but it was impossible. My lids were like bricks and weren't about to budge. I listened quietly to the beeping and humming sounds that confirmed that the voice was right… I was in a hospital.

_I'm in a hospital. Why am I in a hospital?_ I thought,as I tried to piece together my memories. _I'm a nurse, but I'm not working… no, I don't think I'm working. I stopped working when I had the twins._ I gasped, trying to struggle against the restraints as I thought of the twins._ Seth! Connor! Where are they? Where's Edward? What happened to my baby? _I heard the beeping on the monitors increase, my panic beginning to build as I remembered the events leading up to this hospitalization.

"Shhhhhh," a female voice reassured as soft hands stroked my forehead. "It's okay. You're okay. We gave you some medicine to take away the pain and to help you to fall asleep, so don't fight it. It's okay."

_What is she talking about? It isn't okay. Where are my kids? Where is Edward? What happened to my baby?_

I tried without success to ask the questions on my mind, but all that came out was groaning and mumbling. The soothing hands continued to rub my forehead and hair as the cloudiness returned and I drifted back into oblivion.

"Twenty-seven year old, gravida three para three female, status post emergency c-section secondary to placental abruption, now post op day one…" The voice that had awoken me continued to rattle off information and numbers regarding his patient. I could tell there were several others in the room from the rustling of papers and occasional affirmations or questions.

_Rounds. _I quickly concluded. _They are talking about ME on rounds. _I held perfectly still, listening to the history of what my body had endured in the last fourteen or so hours since my arrival to the emergency room. They mentioned transfusions, ventilators, antibiotics, and fluid management, but the resident never mentioned anything about a baby. _My baby._

I struggled to open my eyes, refusing to accept defeat this time. I wanted to question the team before they finished talking and moved to the next room. As my lids slowly opened, my eyes squinted, adjusting to the bright lights of the room. Initially everything was blurry, but blinking, I focused on the men and women surrounding my bed. I recognized them as doctors from their familiar white coats, but I knew none of them except Doctor Brandon. He was standing in the back of the group, a smile forming on his face as we made eye contact.

"Look who's awake," he interrupted the young doctor who was spouting my plan for the day. "Angela, you've given us quite a scare, but you are pulling through nicely. How is your pain?"

"Okay," I croaked, straining my sore throat. "What happened? Where's…" I stopped, not sure If I was ready for the bad news he was apt to deliver. He nodded his head for the team to move on to the next patient and approached me, sitting in the chair next to my bed. I tried to pull myself up to see him better, but stopped, wincing in pain.

"Take it easy, we'll get you some more pain meds." He reached for my call light, pushing the red button for the nurse.

"No," I shook my head, hoarsely continuing. "I don't want to be out of it again. I need to find out what is going on."

He smiled, taking my right hand in his. "I understand, we'll switch you to pain medicine you can control on your own, but you need to stay on top of it, or you won't recover as quickly. Do you understand?" I nodded, signaling for him to continue. "I think you are about ready to move out of the unit. When you get to the floor, you can get up and around. We can get rid of some of the IV's when you are eating and drinking, but I'm not so sure you are ready for that yet. Once you are eating, we can switch you to medicine you can take by mouth if your pain is well controlled. You will be here for several more days, though, so don't get any ideas about leaving any time soon."

"What happened?" I asked, my voice shaking. "Was the baby…" I couldn't bring myself to accept that she was gone until I heard it from Dr. Brandon's mouth… until he told me himself… that she didn't make it. He was about to answer when a blond woman in lavender scrubs entered the room. They spoke for a moment, apparently he was giving her orders, then she left us alone again.

"Sorry," he smiled, rubbing his hand reassuringly across the top of mine. "The baby made it… she's young and tiny, but she is a fighter, like you. Someone from the newborn ICU should be in soon to give you an update."

I exhaled quickly, the breath I was holding rushing out as I leaned my head back against the pillow, closing my eyes, relief flooding my body. _She was alive. I didn't kill her._

The lavender nurse reentered the room, lugging a PCA machine behind her. Introducing herself this time as Judy, she busied herself with setting everything up so that I could control my own pain medication. She backed out of the room smiling at Dr. Brandon shyly after she made sure I didn't need anything else. He watched the door close, then he continued the conversation.

"You really scared us, Angela. It was a good thing you thought to call your neighbor, because his paramedic skills saved your life… and the baby's, probably." He sighed as he continued. "You lost a lot of blood and went into shock in the operating room. We had to give you medications to get your heart back to a normal rhythm. We didn't know if you were going to make it for awhile there." He gave me a reassuring smile, squeezing my hand.

"Do you know where my boys are? Have you heard from Edward?" I asked anxiously.

"Your neighbor's mother took the twins until Alice and Jasper could get there," explained

Dr. Brandon. "Last time I talked to Alice it sounded like those rascals had painted a couple of masterpieces on the hallway wall." He chuckled, but then straightened his smile, becoming serious. "Jasper thought it was best if no one told them anything until we knew what was happening. They seem to be doing okay, but I know they probably miss you. I'm sure Alice and Jasper will bring them by whenever you feel up to it."

"Thanks," I smiled. "I'm so glad I don't have to worry if they are safe." I paused, looking into Dr. Brandon's eyes. "And Edward?"

He shook his head. "We left a message when all hell was breaking loose, and I know that Alice has left a couple of messages too, but I'm not sure if she has heard from him yet."

Closing my eyes again, I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat. Dr. Brandon gave my hand another squeeze as he stood. I opened my eyes as he was straightening his coat.

"I'm going to let you rest. They should be moving you out of the unit sometime today, then you can go and see your sweet baby." He smiled. "Have you and Edward decided on a name for her?"

"Isabelle," I answered, my need to see her suddenly becoming painful.

"Beautiful," he nodded as he opened the door to leave. "Congratulations, Angela. I'll come and check on you later today when you are on the floor."

"Thank you, Dr. Brandon," I sighed. "For everything."

He nodded, quietly closing the door behind him. I moaned in pain as I readjusted my pillows. After pushing the PCA button for pain control, I quickly took inventory of the attachments to my body. I had IV's in both hands, a plastic oxygen tube in my nose, leads stuck to my chest, and I noted a catheter bag hanging from my bed…I could assume the source of that. I peeked under my gown to glance at my incision, but it was covered with a white dressing.

_It could have been worse._ I sighed, remembering my last moments of consciousness on the floor of Edward's study. I had thought that I was going to die. I had thought that the baby was going to die too, and all I could think about was Connor and Seth… and Edward.

Blinking back tears, I sunk into the pillows, closing my eyes. _Oh Edward! What have you done? How am I going to pretend I don't know about the other woman?_ I took a couple of deep breaths as I thought of what I would possibly say to him once he arrived. I reached for the phone on the bedside table, dialing Alice's cell phone.

"Hello?" the familiar voice answered.

"Alice? It's Anglea. How are the boys?"

"ANGELA," Alice squealed. "I've been so worried. How are you feeling? I'm so glad you are awake, the boys have been asking for you and I didn't know what to tell them. Jasper and I have been trying to distract them, but they still miss you."

"I'm sore and confused… a big chunk of my weekend is missing, and… I guess I have a baby." I gulped as the lump returned to my throat. "I haven't even seen her yet."

"Oh, sweetie," she sighed. "I'm sorry. All of this just sucks, but I'm so glad you are both okay. My dad says she's just beautiful. I can't wait to come up and see you guys. When do you want us to bring the twins?"

"I don't know, I'm still in the ICU, so maybe later when I get to the floor. Can I talk to them?

"Um… right now they are on the carousel with Jasper, but I can have them call you right back when they get off."

"Carousel?" I asked warily, "Alice, where are you?"

"Oh, well," she paused, clearly planning her next words carefully. "We were just trying to think of fun stuff to do to keep them busy, and you know that you had _nothing _ready for this baby, so we just came to the mall to pick up a few necessities. Oh, Angela, we've found the most adorable things and don't worry about anything. I picked up the bedding you picked out a couple of weeks ago and we will have her whole room ready when you get home. I've taken care of everything. Oh, and wait until you see these silver boots I bought her. They are absolutely incredible. I wish I had feet this small."

"Alice," I scolded, teasingly. "She won't be wearing boots for ages. _You_ are completely insane, but thank you. Really. It means so much to me that you have Seth and Connor… that I know they are in good hands. Did they… did they see the mess in the office? Did you find my phone? It isn't here, well… at least, I don't see it. And, Alice, have you heard from Edward?"

"No!" she sighed. "I left him several messages. I tried calling your cell too, but it goes straight to voice mail now, so I'm not sure where it is. The boys didn't see anything, thank goodness. When we got to your house, your neighbor's mom had already cleaned up the mess and his sister had them over at his place eating dinner. They were wondering where you had gone, but they didn't seem too traumatized. You know Seth, though, he was worried you didn't say, "goodbye." I told him you just had to leave too fast because his sister was on her way. He seemed to accept it. They've been so excited to pick out baby stuff. Do you want me to tell them about the baby? Or do you want to tell them when they get there?"

"I'll tell them." I answered, nervous again that I had no idea what was happening to her.

"I'd like to see how she's doing so I know what to expect before I give them too much information. Thank you, Alice. I really owe you one."

"Nonsense!" She insisted. "That's what best friends are for. You get some rest and I'll have the boys call you later. Let me know when you want us to come over there, okay? I'm so glad you are both okay. If I hear from Edward, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Alice. I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone, closing my eyes, resting my head back on my pillow. I was so relieved the twins were okay, but I needed to talk to Edward, and I still hadn't heard anything about the baby.

I must have drifted to sleep at some point, because I startled awake as the door opened, a petite brunette approaching my bed with a smile. She offered her hand as she looked apologetically at me. I shook it weakly as she spoke.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Mrs. Masen. I'm Dr. Morgan from the newborn intensive care unit. I wanted to talk to you about your baby girl. Do you mind if I sit?" She gestured to the chair next to my bed, sitting, as I nodded to her.

"Thanks for coming to talk," I gulped, anxiously awaiting the information about the baby. "I feel bad that I haven't been in to see her yet."

Dr. Morgan smiled reassuringly, "I completely understand. We just want you to recover quickly. Your baby had a rough start, but she is doing much better now. She never required a breathing tube, but we did have her on CPAP initially. Are you familiar with continuous positive airway pressure ventilation through the nose?" she raised her eyebrow wondering how much detail she would need to give me.

"Yes," I nodded. "I'm a nurse, but I've been home since I had my twins almost three years ago."

"Okay," Dr. Morgan continued, "Just stop me if you need further explanation, okay?"

I nodded again, encouraging her to continue.

"Her chest xrays have improved and she's now just on a nasal cannula. We had to give her an emergent transfusion in the recovery room so she has IV lines going into her belly button. We hopefully can keep those lines until she finishes her antibiotic course and then we won't have to poke her. She's also getting her fluids through those lines. I'm guessing she will be stable enough to start feeds through an oral tube within the next day or so, so if you are planning on breastfeeding her, you should start pumping as soon as you feel up to it. Then we can give it to her through the feeding tube."

I felt like one of those bobble heads on the dash of a car as I continued my nodding. "How much did she weigh?" I asked, wondering if she was bigger than the twins were.

"She was one point six five kilograms or three pounds, ten ounces, so pretty good sized for thirty-two and a half weeks. I understand your twins were thirty-two weeks as well? How big were they?"

"Connor was three pounds, fifteen ounces and Seth was three pounds even, so I understand the routine of a premature baby." I sighed, "It makes it a little bit easier to know what to expect. Thank you for taking such good care of her."

Smiling, Dr. Morgan placed my hand in both of hers as she got up to leave. "You can come to visit her any time you like, just keep your ID bracelet on even after you are discharged so that you can get in without questions. We prefer only two visitors at a time, each must be accompanied by you or your husband. Do you have any other questions for me?"

I shook my head.

"Well, you are going through a lot right now, but you may think of some later. If you have any questions, just let a nurse know and they can reach me. I'll be taking care of her while she's here for the next couple of weeks and you'll meet some of the residents on the team once you come to the unit."

I smiled, nodding. She left the room, closing the door behind her.

A couple of hours and a couple of naps later, I had been moved to a regular post partum room and was getting anxious to see Isabelle. The nurses had searched my belongings for my cell phone as they moved me, but we couldn't find it. I worried that Edward was trying to call it but couldn't get through. Just as I was getting ready to press the call light to be taken to see my daughter, a knock sounded on the door. As I called for the person to come in, I was greeted with numerous pink and white balloons and a large flower bouquet. Ben peaked around one of the large mylar balloons, his smile extending from ear to ear.

"Man, Angela, you look so much better," he chuckled nervously. "You seriously freaked me out yesterday." He walked further into the room, placing the pink roses on a table near the window, then moving to sit near me.

"Thank you, Ben," I smiled, my eyes closing to prevent the tears that were threatening to escape. "For the flowers, balloons, _and_ for saving my life." When I opened my eyes, Ben was leaning over me with a concerned and conflicted look on his face. I blinked, startled at his close proximity.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again," he stated seriously, brushing a stray lock of hair behind my ear. He looked as if he might get emotional and I giggled to ease the sudden tension and intensity of his gaze.

"Believe me, Ben. I don't plan on it."

We fell into easy conversation as we talked about his mom and sister and what he had gone through after my phone call. I felt so bad I had put him in that position, yet so grateful he had been quick and experienced enough to save us.

"Ben, I've been looking for my cell phone but can't find it. I know it was probably a crazy and stressful moment, but do you remember if you picked it up off the floor? I called Alice, but she said she didn't see it in the office."

He nervously glanced down as he reached into his jeans and pulled out my blackberry. I tried not to seem impatient as I grabbed it from his hands, glancing quickly at the screen for missed calls.

"Six?" I said with relief and annoyance in my voice. _Oh thank goodness… he called. Two calls from Alice and the rest from Edward…he must be on his way. But then why isn't he back yet? _"Ben," I asked. "Why didn't you answer? Everyone has been trying to get in touch with Edward, he's probably worried sick."

I pushed my head back into the pillows, closing my eyes again, trying to hide my disappointment. I was unable to stop the flow of tears this time. It was all just too much.

"Angela," Ben pleaded in almost a whisper as he wiped a tear from my cheek. "Please don't cry."

I opened my eyes to see my friend with a guilty look on his face.

"I did answer. Edward called and I answered your phone. I was upset… I…I basically let him have it for not being there for you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten involved. I was just so…" He exhaled suddenly and sighed. "I'm sorry. He's on his way. He should be here pretty soon."

The news that Edward was on his way both relieved and terrified me. I loved him. I needed him, yet he had hurt me so terribly. I wasn't sure how I could deal with him right now. I wasn't sure what I could possibly say to him now that I knew his secret… how I could possibly _pretend_.

After getting my emotions under control, I called my nurse to get me ready to go see the baby. Ben was nearly bouncing off the wall when I asked if he wanted to go into the newborn intensive care unit with me.

"I'm sure she'll want to meet the man who saved our lives," I said, as he pushed my wheelchair and poles to the NICU. Saying it as much to myself as to him, I began to feel guilty that Edward wasn't here to see his daughter first.

As we checked in at the front desk, I glanced through the glass wall behind the secretary, wondering if Isabelle was one of the babies in that room. The secretary asked to see my ID bracelet, and as I lifted my arm up for her to check the numbers, I was shocked to see Ben do the same with his arm, a white plastic band adorning his wrist. Raising my eyebrows, I questioned him with my eyes, my mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Ben, what are you doing with that?" I whispered.

Suddenly his face fell, replaced by a guilty and embarrassed expression. "Angela, I'm sorry… I was with you and they just… they just put it on me and I didn't even think about what it meant until right this minute. I…"

"Mr. and Mrs. Masen," the secretary interrupted our whispering as she finished comparing the identification numbers to her book. Your baby is in the room right behind me, just go through the double doors when you hear the beep and wash up at the sink. There are gowns next to the basin."

I opened my mouth to correct her…to tell her Ben wasn't Isabelle's father, but Ben steered my wheelchair away from the desk, toward the door. The receptionish must have pushed a release button, because I heard the doors beep, unlocking just as Ben hit the wall button with his elbow, triggering the doors to open. He pushed me into the prep room and up to the sink. I didn't want to argue with Ben, I would just let it go and we would deal with it once we were back to the maternity floor. _I'm sure they can get me another wristband for Edward. Edward doesn't need to know about the mix-up._

After washing our hands and adorning ourselves in the yellow gowns, Ben pushed the wheelchair into the large room filled with isolettes and open warmers. I glanced at all of the beds quickly searching for her name. Then I saw it, "baby girl, Masen" on the third warmer down. I was almost too afraid to look down at the baby on the bed… afraid of what I would find. Ben wheeled me closer, seeing the name just as a nurse was coming to help us. She introduced herself as Isabelle's nurse, leading Ben and me to her bedside.

I was struck with a mix of emotions as I gazed at my tiny baby girl-- love, awe, fear, worry, compassion. The nurse, I think she said her name was Sam, proceeded to talk about Isabelle's day. She explained the purpose for all the tubes and leads covering the miniature body, but I couldn't process a word of it. I just stared at this tiny creature.

Looking at her lying helpless on the warmer, nearly covered with medical interventions, I was taken back to the birth of the twins. They had to go through so much in their weeks in the intensive care unit… I didn't want that for her. Suddenly I was overwhelmed with it all. It was just too much and I started to sob. Ben immediately placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, squeezing as I attempted to gain control of my emotions.

I nearly started crying again when Sam asked if I wanted to hold Isabelle. She had me open my robe and gown a bit so I could hold her skin to skin. I remember holding the twins this way, but panicked that I might hurt her or drop her with all of her tubes and lines… she was just so tiny. I was reassured as two nurses helped pick up Isabelle with all of her gear, placing her onto my chest, then covering her with a blanket. The feel of her rapid heartbeat on mine took my breath away as I stared at her. _She__'s mine…mine and Edward's._ Tears of joy and sorrow blended together, running down my cheeks as I thought of this tiny baby and the marriage I was bringing her into. We were no longer living a charmed life... far from it, actually.

Ben leaned over my shoulder so he could see her better. I smiled sadly, wishing it were Edward behind me, seeing his daughter for the first time. Wishing that I didn't know about Edward's other woman. Wishing that my life hadn't changed so drastically in the last twenty-four hours. But at the same time, I was grateful. I was grateful that I was alive and I was holding a miracle… _my_ miracle.

I was startled out of my peaceful moment by a disturbance at the front desk. I glanced up to find the source of the commotion, my breath catching. _Edward._ He appeared to be fighting with the woman at the front desk, becoming more animated as he spoke, gesturing through the glass. The woman was shaking her head sternly. I glanced behind me to see Ben had turned his back and was engrossed in a conversation with the young nurse. They were laughing, oblivious to the scene on the other side of the window.

Although I couldn't hear the receptionist's response, I knew she was probably telling Edward he couldn't come in as the baby's parents were in with her. She was probably telling him he would have to wait because there were only two visitors at a time. She was probably telling him the baby's dad was already in the nursery.

I watched, fascinated, as he became more and more agitated. He pounded his fist on the desk as she spoke again, gesturing for him to take a seat. He made eye contact with me and started yelling my name over and over. It was like some sort of crazy silent movie where I was so hypnotized that I couldn't pull my eyes away. Edward was reaching his arms out, tears spilling down his cheeks… he was crying out for me, begging me to clear up the misunderstanding. I stared in utter shock, completely helpless to move with Isabelle in my arms, too dumbfounded to speak up. I couldn't help but think of the other wife, Tanya… the woman who had ended my fairytale… smashing my pumpkin carriage to smitherines. I couldn't help but think of her twelve- year marriage to my husband. She was a victim too. She didn't sign up for this any more than I did. But _he_ knew… _he_ betrayed us all. I couldn't help but think of all of Edward's lies… of all of the times I thought he was working but he was really with _her_… of all the times he missed something important because it was _her_ turn… of all the times he was in _her_ bed instead of mine.

Tears were streaming down my face as I watched a security guard approach Edward with his hands up, attempting to calm him down. I watched as Edward pleaded silently through the glass for me to do something… anything. I watched as the guard grabbed a hold of Edward's arm, pulling him roughly away from the desk. And I watched, mesmerized, as the officer escorted Edward out of my line of sight.


	16. Oh, Shit!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Secrets _by Heartbroken1_

Chapter Sixteen – Oh, Shit!

_Bella Swan_

A nice hot shower was just what I needed after last night's activities with Anthony. Over the last six weeks, he'd proven to be an adequate lover. _Better than adequate_, I thought with a giggle.

The man was a professional. He knew exactly which buttons to push, what sensitive skin to caress with his tongue, and exactly how much pressure to use in order to drive a woman senseless. Rubbing the pleasurable ache in my thighs, I leaned over to slide my panties up my legs.

Strong, warm hands gripped me by the hips. "Did you really think you could escape that easily, my love?"

"Like I'd ever try to escape a cock like _this_." I whirled around and wrapped my hand around his hardened member.

He sucked in a breath through his gritted teeth and closed his eyes. "Oh," he groaned as my fingers tightened and began the slow, torturous stroking. "If you…don't stop…"

"Shh." I put a finger to his lips and smiled. There was no way I would _ever _tire of the effect my touch had on him. "No talking. You've been very naughty and I'm going to have to punish you." I emphasized the statement by smacking his rock hard ass--hard.

He groaned, a low guttural sound that was absurdly satisfying. His head fell loose on his shoulders.

I tightened my grip and used it to guide him toward the shower. "In. Now."

He complied with a half smile, half cringe on his beautiful face.

Never in a million years would I have thought that I would enjoy dominating a man. Nor could you have convinced me that Anthony Masen, with his strong personality, would submit—to anyone. But to me, he was putty in my hands, to use in any way I wanted. He trusted me, completely, and that was the biggest turn-on of them all.

His strong arms circled around my waist like a vise. He laughed as I gasped. "I'm happy to comply, my love, but I refuse to shower by myself."

I raised a brow. "You _refuse_? Since when do you get that privilege?"

With one arm securely wrapped around my waist, the other hand worked at the knobs to turn on the water. "There's nothing I love more than when you take control, but right now I want to make love." His lips skimmed lightly over my shoulder, to my neck and back again, nibbling gently on the sensitive skin.

A half groan, half whimper tumbled from my lips as I wrapped my legs around his waist, locking my ankles. His hands cupped my ass and positioned me perfectly for what would happen next.

"Damn panties," he groaned against my skin.

With a tug, elastic snapped, and the soggy satin hit the floor. The sound brought me back to reality. The fingers that, at some point I couldn't remember, had wound their way into the hair at the nape of his neck tugged hard.

"Wait," I huffed. "Anthony," I puffed. "Stop," I panted.

His chest was heaving with the deep breaths he was inhaling. "You're killing me, Bella."

I wiggled and slid down his body, standing in front of him. "I'm sorry, but today is my appointment with the gyno. I am not letting him look up there with your _stuff _up there."

"Oh, come on," he pouted, "I'm sure he's seen _stuff _before."

"Not with me, buddy!" I ripped the door open and stepped out of the shower. "We'll pick this up later, okay?"

He growled softly, then muttered, "'Kay," under his breath.

"I love you, Anthony."

"Love you, too," he grunted.

*****

Doctor's offices always have an antiseptic feel no matter how many pictures of kids dressed as flowers or animals they slap up on the walls. My reasoning for trudging into Dr. Brandon's office was an easy decision.

The thought of giving birth to Anthony's babies was one that made my stomach fill with an excitement I couldn't even begin to describe. We hadn't been together very long but the topic had already been discussed. He wanted lots of children, and I wanted to be the woman to give them to him—someday.

Anthony was ready for kids now, but I wasn't.

I had a career, a really good one. And although Bella Homes had an in-house childcare, I wasn't ready to take on that kind of responsibility.

"Besides," Anthony had said a few weeks back, his eyes full of mischief, "we're not even married—yet."

"Yet?" It came out as a whisper.

"Patience, my love. I get to decide the when and where of that question."

"As long as _I _get to decide the _when_ on the question of children."

He searched my face, his knuckles moving lightly over the skin of my cheek. "You do want kids, right Bella? 'Cause I really…"

I hushed his question with my lips, then pulled back and looked into his eyes. They were wide and worried—his question being asked again and again in them. "Yes, baby, I only want one man's children growing in my belly."

"Please say mine."

The desperation in his voice made me laugh—hard. When the giggles subsided, I cupped his face between my hands and kissed him. "Of course yours. Someday."

"Someday…soon? I'm not getting any younger, love."

"Make me your wife first, Don Juan, then we'll talk." He started to bend to one knee and I slammed my eyes shut, jamming my fingers into my ears. "Nanananananana," I sang, not wanting to hear the question I was afraid he might ask. This was not the way I wanted him to pop the question.

"Is anyone sitting here?" a quiet voice brought me out of the memory.

"Um, no, please, sit down," I sputtered, gathering my bag from the chair next to me.

She was a pretty woman with long dark hair and dark eyes that housed the soul of an angel. "Hi, I'm Angela."

"Bella." I extended my hand and she placed the baby seat on the floor, then shook my hand. "Who is this sweet little girl?" I knew the gender was safe since the little cherub had a pink headband squishing her chubby head.

Angela made quick work of the straps and snaps, then pulled the baby into her arms. "This is Isabelle." She kissed Isabel on her cheek.

"Isabelle, really?" I couldn't help but smile. "My name's Isabella."

"How funny," Angela said with an added genuine laugh.

"Is she your only child?"

She placed another kiss on Isabelle's cheek before laying the baby in the crook of her arm. "No, we have twin two-year-old boys."

"Twins? Wow! You must be a very busy woman." I suddenly felt very inferior to this woman sitting next to me.

Isabelle stirred and Angela shifted her before meeting my gaze. "Yes, they do keep me on my toes." She was practically beaming as she talked about her children, and I hoped that I had that same glowing expression when I was a mother. Angela's eyes drifted to my flat stomach, then back to my face. "Are you, um…?"

"Oh," I gasped, my hands flying to my childless womb, "no, I'm not… I'm actually getting an IUD today."

"Sorry." She blushed. "I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay. I do want kids…someday. And my boyfriend will be a great dad…someday. I'm just not ready." Not wanting to discuss me any longer, I asked the one question I knew would get this mother-of-the-year to shift gears. "Do you have any pictures of your boys?"

She smiled, her whole face lighting up. "Of course. Would you like to see them?"

"Of course."

Swift fingers dug through the giant diaper bag, slash purse, slash carry-on suitcase and pulled out an actual _'Mommy's Brag Book'_. I wanted to laugh at this Holly Homemaker, and probably would when I retold the story to Anthony.

"This is Connor." She flipped the page and an identical child stared off the page, smiling. "And this is Seth." Their Bronze hair and green eyes were similar to…Anthony's.

A sickening feeling began to grow in the pit of my stomach as page after page of two boys--that looked just like _my _lover--flipped to the next. "They're very…" The air flew from my lungs, or simply got stuck there, as Angela paused on another picture. It was one with the boys and their father.

_Their father._

_Anthony!_

Her fingers moved lovingly over the three similar faces, lingering on the eldest, her husband; the father of two miniature versions of himself…_Anthony_.

"What a beautiful family," I whispered, unsure of which emotion was strongest; pity for her, for myself, or the intense animosity for the snake who'd slithered from my bed this morning. "You have a handsome husband."

"Thank you." She beamed, adoration sparkling in her eyes as she continued to look at Anthony, who was smiling back at her from the picture. "He's such a great dad." She sighed. "I just wish he didn't have to travel so much."

"He _travels_?" I squeaked.

"Yes. He's a pilot and…" She broke off and closed the album, stuffing it back into her back. "Enough about me, what do you do?"

"Does he…have a brother?" I asked, looking at her bag.

"Edward?" She laughed nervously. "No, he's an only child."

"Oh," came my lame reply. I wasn't sure of what to make of what I'd just learned, just seen. There was no doubt that it was Anthony in that damned picture.

Or was it?

They say that everybody has a non-biological twin out there. This Edward had to be my Anthony's.

_Tell me you don't believe that,_ my thoughts chided.

This poor woman was Anthony's wife, the one I'd replaced. He had given her divorce papers and planned to leave their happy home to play house with me.

_And I let him!_

Or did I?

There had to be an explanation. Anthony had painted a picture of a nasty woman, who had made his life a living hell. Angela didn't fit any of the definitions he'd given for his ex-wife. Hell, I loved her and had just met her.

All of my arguments were dashed when the door opened and the nurse said, "Angela Masen."

"It was nice to meet you, Bella," she said with a smile that seemed a bit forced. But I was too enthralled with my own emotions to pay much attention to hers.

As the door closed, finally removing Angela _Masen _from my view, I stood and numbly walked out the door. The sun was high in the sky and I squinted against the glare and searched the lot for my car. What I found was the exact focus of every thought I'd had for the last few, very long, minutes.

Anthony was leaning against his car, arms crossed, looking as gorgeous as ever. He had a smile on his face that only added gasoline to the spark of fury that had been secondary to the hurt.

"Anthony," I growled, "I didn't expect to see you here."

He rushed around and opened the door, dropping a kiss to my cheek. I sunk into the passenger seat, seething. It was either be pissed off or cry. Right now, my anger was the only thing holding me together.

The engine purred to life and Anthony eased into traffic. "Lunch? Are you hungry?"

"Don't you know that getting an IUD hurts like hell?" I hissed over my shoulder, then turned back to the window.

"Oh, sorry. I'll just take you home then."

"It doesn't matter, I didn't get it anyway."

"Did you change your mind?" He asked with all kinds of excited anticipation.

"No!" I shouted, whirling in my seat to glare at him. "You selfish sonofabitch! It's all about what you want, isn't it, Anthony _Masen_? And it doesn't matter how many people you hurt as long as you get your prize."

His face was a composition of guilt, surprise, and a sorry excuse for innocence. He stopped at a light and I threw the door open and stomped to the bus stop bench where I plopped down and fumed.

I was still furious, but the tears were threatening when two very strong, very familiar hands gripped my shoulders from behind. I wanted nothing more than to melt into his touch, accept his comfort--and his lies.

Angela's face flashed in my mind, as did the sweet faces of her angels; Connor, Seth, and Isabelle.

_Isabelle._

"You're a bastard!" I screamed, standing to face him. "Don't touch me. Don't speak to me. Don't even _look _at me!"

"What the hell…"

"…Is my problem?" I slapped him, and the stinging of my hand felt surprisingly satisfying. "I met your wife today, Anthony--or should I say _Edward._"

His eyes went wide then slammed shut. He groaned, "Oh, shit."


	17. I tried!

Thanks to my fabulous co-horts... You guys are so fun to talk things through with! Thank you mystery beta for your insight and suggestions!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related except my Breaking Dawn Concert Series shirt, my personal copies of Twilight, New Moon, (2) Eclipse, Breaking Dawn and the Twilight Movie Companion.

Author's note: Secrets has been nominated for an award at the 'Readers Choice Awards' at CullenBoysAnonymous. Please take the time to vote! www. cullenboysanonymous . freeforums . org

Secrets_ by Forks1_

_Tanya Denali_

Chapter 17: **I tried!**

The sun was bright and hot as I dug my toes into the warm sand, the gentle breeze caressed my skin. Waves lapped at the shore while birds scavenged the unlucky critters that didn't make it out with the tide.

"Are you ready, Tanya?" Kate whispered as she put a few strands of my hair back into place. "I didn't account for the breeze when I chose this hairstyle for you," she sighed.

Smiling, I closed my eyes and tipped my face toward the sun. "I wouldn't care if my hair was down, up, hidden under a baseball cap, or I was completely bald, Kate. _Today_ is the beginning of the rest of my life- the _best_ part of my life."

Goose flesh broke out all over my body as I spoke. _I'm joining the best man I know in marriage._ The only thing missing were the jitters and nerves I remembered from my first wedding, but I didn't miss them. I knew without a doubt that Dante was the man I would happily grow old with.

"Have you and Garrett chosen a date yet?" I murmured, still enjoying the sun on my face.

Kate sighed softly, "Well, I want the big princess wedding and he wants a small ceremony with only family. We can't set a date when we can't agree on the wedding itself."

I glanced over to Kate, watching the way her face scrunched up in frustration. "Trust me, Kate, it _doesn't _matter how big or how small the wedding party is. _All_ that matters is you and Garrett. Dante wanted to give me the big dream wedding but I've been there- done that, and look what I got out of it- a whole lot of heartache. This time, I chose to have a small intimate ceremony- Just the people who matter most- me and Dante, you and Garrett."

Kate laughed. "Well, I haven't had the opportunity to have _my_ big wedding and _I_ want it."

I raised my eyebrows, "Just don't let it take over so much that you forget the reason you're having the wedding," I whispered.

Kate turned and glanced back at the hotel and let out a sigh. "Here come the two most handsome men in all of Hawaii."

I spun around, smiling as Dante, Garrett and Reverend Ka-iu-lani walked toward us. My breath hitched in my throat as my gaze roamed over the man who would be my husband in a little over ten minutes. He was barefoot, wearing white linen pants that were rolled halfway up his calves, a white linen shirt that was buttoned partially. The breeze opened his collar enough for me to see his sun-kissed chest. He looked so delicious that I had to dig my bare feet into the sand to keep from running to him.

A coy smile played on Dante's lips as he watched me devour him with my eyes. His long strides brought him to me quickly. My hands reached out to find him as his body brushed up against mine, kissing me softly on the forehead.

"You are breathtaking, my love," he whispered. "I am the happiest man in the world right now, Tanya." His voice was rough as he fought to keep his emotions in check. I knew how much this moment meant to him.

I closed my eyes, inhaling the intoxicating scent of Dante. I let his hands go as I placed them on his chest, feeling the hard muscles beneath his thin white shirt.

"Are you ready to be my husband?" I purred, locking my gaze onto his.

Dante took a deep breath, his lower lip trembled slightly as he leaned his head down to mine. "I have waited a long time for this day, my love. There is nothing - _nothing_ I want more than to be your husband." He wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, Tanya," he whispered.

My heart swelled in my chest with the love that I felt for him. Never had my feelings been this intense with Masen- those had been a drop in a bucket compared to my love for Dante.

"I love you, too," I whispered back to him. "Let's do this." I grinned.

Dante took my hand and led me to where Kate, Garrett, and Reverend Ka-iu-lani were standing further down the beach. My life was falling into the perfect fairytale I had always dreamed of.

"Aloha," Reverend Ka-iu-lani began, "Mr. Boreanaz, Ms. Denali, are you ready to proceed?" he asked.

"Yes," we said in unison, I giggled, Dante laughed.

"Alright," he cleared his throat, "we have gathered together on this beautiful beach the gods have blessed us with, to join these two individuals into one 'ohana. Through love and trust you must build your foundation to last many lifetimes as you move through your lives together." He paused a moment, "Dante, do you take Tanya, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish through all the eternities?"

Dante looked into my eyes. "I do," he said smiling.

"Tanya, do you take Dante, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish through all the eternities?"

My eyes filled with tears as I studied Dante's face. "Oh, yes. I do," I breathed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Dante turned to me, his hand cupped my cheek as he lovingly whispered, "I will _cherish_ you, _love_ you and _honor_ you- _forever_." His lips brushed against mine softly. "_You_ are my soul, Mrs. Boreanaz."

My breath hitched at his romantic declaration. _Mrs. Boreanaz, yes-_ I liked the way that sounded. "As I will you, now kiss me, husband." I moaned against his mouth.

Dante chuckled before kissing me properly. His lips were soft and warm as they moved with mine, his hand was hot against my cheek. I reached up, locking my hands behind his neck as he deepened the kiss. His tongue was hot and sleek as it moved against mine. I melted into his body, wanting more, taking as much as I could possibly take here on the beach.

"Mrs. Boreanaz, we need to leave in five minutes," Dante called, jerking me out of my memories.

I smiled, _oh how I loved being called by his name_. It felt so right to take Dante's name as mine. I hadn't taken 'Masen' as my name- I had stuck with my own which irritated Masen more than he let on while we were married. That had been something I had enjoyed taunting him with when I was feeling spiteful.

"Five minutes, Tanya."

_Right._ We had a dinner date with some friends. I grinned as I pulled my gaze from the framed picture on my vanity that Kate had taken of our first kiss as husband and wife. It had only been a few weeks ago, but when I thought back to that memory, I could feel the warm sand on my toes and the bright sun on my face.

I applied my blush and picked up my lipstick.

Dante leaned in the doorway. "Babe, do you want a coat tonight? It's gonna get pretty chilly out."

"Actually, could you grab my cream sweater out of the dresser?" I asked as I slid my lipstick over my lips.

"Sure," he said as he slipped out of sight. I smacked my lips together and adjusted a few loose strands of hair. The drawer slammed shut as Dante yelled angrily, "Damn it, Tanya!"

I jumped at his tone and stood up quickly, turning around as Dante came barreling into the bathroom with papers in his hand. His face was red and tense as he glared at me. "Dante-" I choked, confused at his sudden viciousness. He shook his head slowly, the muscles in his jaw clenched as he shoved the papers in my face. _Oh shit!_ My stomach twisted into knots as I closed my eyes.

"Don't close your eyes, damn it!" he snarled.

"Dante-" I started again, "It's not what it looks like-"

"It's _NOT_ what it _looks_ like? What exactly _should _this look like?" he growled.

"Dante-" I whimpered.

"I trusted you! I trusted you to do the right thing! You promised you would. _You_ _promised_, Tanya!" He tried to control the tone of his voice.

"I tried!" I screamed.

"The _hell _you did! _If_ you had tried, I wouldn't be holding _this check_ from Angela Masen, you _lying_ bi-…" he bellowed as I swung my hand toward his face. He grabbed my wrist holding it inches from his cheek. "Let's not go there, Tanya," he snarled.

"How dare you!" My voice trembled as his hurtful words pierced my heart. Tears spilled over my lids as I broke down and cried.

Dante dropped my wrist and leaned in close. "You listen to me, Tanya," he said through clenched teeth. I'd had enough as I threw my hands up in the air.

"NO! _You_ listen to me!" I shouted, "I _tried_ to return the check. I went back that day to call it off. I waited outside of her house for hours when she didn't answer the door." I ran my shaky fingers through my hair. "When the check was delivered the next day _I tried_ to have it returned through the courier and they told me it wasn't allowed. I went there the next day, and several times that week, but either she wasn't there or she just wouldn't answer the door!" I felt dizzy now, my legs felt like they were ready to give out. "I couldn't leave the check just anywhere. Don't you think that if I was going to keep the money, I would have cashed it out by now!" I sunk down onto my knees, dropping my head as I took in a deep breath to try to get my tears under control.

It was silent for a few minutes. Then I heard Dante move in front of me. I glanced up to see that he was now sitting against the wall, his arms resting on his knees and his head tilted back against the wall. I couldn't see his eyes- they were looking up toward the ceiling but what I could see of his face was pained and stressed.

_Oh, God, I don't know if you can hear me- help me fix this,_ I silently prayed. Not knowing what else to do, I crawled toward him, needing the feel of his hands on me, his arms around me. I needed him to love me. "Dante," I whispered as I crawled between his legs, leaning my head on his chest. It only took a moment before his arms were around me, holding me close to him.

"We need to bring this back to Angela tonight. I'll call Aaron and Kim and let them know we won't be able to make it." His voice was calm now. "I'm so sorry, Dante. I really tried to return it," I whispered.

"I'm sorry for not giving you the benefit of the doubt. I love you," he said as he kissed the top of my head.


	18. Confession

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special thanks to HB1 and Forks1 for being great friends and co-authors. Thank you to our mystery beta for your master betaing skills. And… thanks to our twilighted beta, qjmom. Thank you to our readers… I love you. I really appreciate those of you who take the time to review because I love hearing what you have to think about our story. Come play with us on the forum, we have a great time!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please don't forget to vote for Secrets at www . cullenboysanonymous . org

* * *

Secrets _by mommyofboth_

Chapter Eighteen- Confession

_Angela Masen_

Setting Isabelle's infant seat and diaper bag in the entryway, I closed the front door, turning the deadbolt behind me. I tossed my keys onto the end table where they smacked into my wedding picture, knocking it over. I glanced down at Isabelle, the crash not seeming to have disturbed her slumber.

"Pfft," I mumbled, not bothering to right the frame as I walked into the kitchen to check the answering machine.

"You have one new message," it spoke after I pushed the flashing inbox button.

"Angela, honey… It's mom. Sorry I didn't pick up when you called. I was getting my nails done. You know how I always forget to take my phone out of my purse, so then I couldn't get to it until they were completely dry. I know it's been awhile, but if you still need a ride home, give me a call. Give those babies a kiss for me. Bye."

"Right, mom," I spoke back. "If you are calling me on the house phone, then obviously I don't need a ride anymore." My mother was crazy. But then again, I was talking to an answering machine. I sighed, deleting the message, then walked to the refrigerator to find something for lunch.

Ben had taken the twins for the day to facilitate a romantic afternoon with Edward, but obviously_ that _wasn't going to be happening… not today, maybe not ever.

I huffed, the anger returning, as I pulled salad ingredients from the fridge. I shut the door with my hip, I placed the produce on the counter island, beginning to pull together my meal. I could not believe that he hadn't come to pick me up from my OB appointment. _He_ was the one who insisted that I be driven everywhere over the last six weeks, like some sort of invalid, yet he didn't show when he was supposed to.

I had come out of the office, standing on the curb in the sun for almost twenty minutes before I got his text that something had come up. After calling almost everyone I knew yet reaching no one, Kim, Dr. Brandon's nurse, offered to drive me home on her lunch. I was humiliated. I had left Edward just about the nastiest text in reply, but hadn't gotten a response yet.

Figures_._ I thought as I moved to the table to eat my salad. Although Edward had been attentive over the last six weeks, clearly trying to make his absence at the delivery up to me, it was becoming increasingly difficult to pretend that nothing was wrong. I felt like I always had a chip on my shoulder… Edward was always asking me if I was okay. He probably chalked my attitude up to sleep deprivation or baby blues, but occasionally I could see he was worried there was something more going on.

I was able to get five whole bites in before Isabelle's shrill cry echoed from the entryway.

"I'm coming, baby, It's okay," I called, placing my fork down then walking to her baby seat. Her face was red from the screaming, the pink headband covering her eyes like a blindfold, her mouth open, rooting like a baby bird. I couldn't help but chuckle, she was so adorable when she was upset_. _

I swear- that baby can go from asleep to hysterical in seconds. It will be interesting to see what her temper will be like.

"It's okay, it's okay. Shhhhh. Mommy's here," I soothed as I unbuckled her, picking her up. She was still so tiny, but at six pounds she had almost doubled her birth weight and had the start of some chubby cheeks. Carrying her down the hall to the nursery, I marveled at how much she had changed even in the two weeks since she was released from the newborn intensive care unit. I was finally beginning to feel like I had a newborn rather than a preemie.

Her nursery was just as Alice had promised… spectacular. It was pink and brown with rich textures and fabrics everywhere you looked. By the time I had been released from the hospital six days after having Isabelle, the entire room had been decorated, not one detail had been overlooked. Jasper had even changed out the ceiling light for a chandelier. It was the perfect room for a little princess, even down to the hoards of clothes Alice had stocked in Isabelle's closet and dressers. Alice always had everything taken care of before I even thought to ask. She was a great friend… a life saver. I felt more than a little guilty that I wasn't confiding in her.

During the four weeks Isabelle was in the hospital, I had spent the majority of my days in the unit. I knew my absence was hard on the twins, but I didn't feel that I had any other choice. I tried to make it up to them when we were together, but they had both become more clingy because of my frequent absence.

Each night, I sat in her room, telling the boys about their new sister… imaging what it would be like to finally bring Isabelle home. I had forgotten how tired I would be with a new baby…since babies never sleep as much at home as they do in the NICU. I smiled thinking about that first night she was home. She had slept all afternoon and then had stayed up all night crying. The twins kept getting up to ask why we were hurting her. Edward ended up sleeping on the floor between their beds to keep them in their room.

Seth and Connor adored her, of course, but a set of rambunctious twins who can't keep their hands off her only added to the chaos in our home these last two weeks.

For the first time in hours, I laughed as I placed Isabelle on the changing table. Edward had taped a picture of himself onto her bottle of lotion so she could "remember him" when he was working. I couldn't help but smile at how much she already had Edward wrapped around her tiny little finger. Since she had been discharged, he couldn't let her cry for more than a second and would never just let her sleep in her cradle. He wanted to hold her all the time. I had to admit that I had been just a little bit jealous. On the one hand, I was grateful that any time he was home he was doting on her and the twins. It was almost as if he were trying to make it up to her that he missed her birth. I had always been very impressed with how great Edward was with the kids. He was a wonderful father. But on the other hand, I was jealous that he wasn't doting on me a bit more. I know these kinds of feelings were normal, but it didn't change the fact that I felt guilty for having them.

But now… now I was so angry that I wasn't sure what I was going to do about Edward and the children. _Should I give him part custody? Should I let him see them at all?_ It broke my heart to think that way, but I was in too much pain to be generous right now.

I sighed, pulling her close to me as I sat in her chair to feed her. Our lives had never been more challenging, but I was grateful I had reached the point where we had a healthy baby home with us. There were days when she was in the NICU where I wasn't sure if they would ever let us take her home. Yet here she was now, nursing like a champ and totally integrated into our lives, like none of the trauma had ever happened. Of course, now things were about to get a lot worse for all of us. I didn't know what I would tell the twins about the father they adored. They would never understand. I hoped they would forgive me some day.

I placed my feet on the ottoman, leaning my head against the plush chemise cushion of the rocking chair. So much had changed since that day Tanya had come to our home, that it was hard for me to believe that more time hadn't actually passed. As I closed my eyes, I remembered that first time I held my baby in the NICU… the horror surrounding Edward's arrival at the hospital.

After Edward had been dragged away by security, I had interrupted Ben and Samantha's flirting to ask to go back to my room. I felt too guilty to hold Isabelle any longer, just wanting to crawl into my hospital bed and cry. Ben had asked me if anything was wrong, but my embarrassment at my behavior prevented me from answering him truthfully. I told him I was tired and just wanted to be alone.

Getting settled back into my bed took much longer than I expected because of all my tubes and lines. By the time my nurse left my bedside, I was exhausted. The previous twenty-four hours had been just about the most emotionally and physically painful experience of my entire life. I just wanted to escape from it all… to close my eyes… to pretend that none of it had happened. Just as I was drifting to sleep, I heard my door creak open. Without even opening my eyes, I knew it was Edward who had entered my room.

I kept my eyes closed and my breathing steady to appear asleep until I could figure out what I was going to say to him. His scent washed over me as he sat down, yet I resisted the urge to inhale deeply. Edward leaned forward so his forehead was resting on the mattress next to my head, making me wonder if he was praying. I swallowed back the lump that formed in the back of my throat as his warmth and sweetness filled my nostrils. I just wanted to breathe him in for a minute…to pretend that nothing had happened… that nothing else mattered but the two of us. I shifted in bed as I opened my eyes, meeting his gaze.

"Hi," Edward whispered, brushing my hair out of my face, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Hi," I returned, nervous to see what was going to happen next.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you, Angela," he started, his green eyes glistening with moisture. "I can't believe you went into labor, then had to go through all that on your own. I never should have gone to Hawaii when you were having problems. It wasn't fair of me. I just… I thought we had more time." He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut, rubbing his palms roughly into the sockets. Edward shook his head, looking up suddenly to meet my gaze, capturing my hands in both of his.

"Please forgive me, Angela," he begged. "I never would have been able to forgive myself if something had happened to you or to the baby."

Edward looked like he was on the verge of tears, running his hands roughly through his hair. I reached out to his arm to prevent him from pulling out all that gorgeous hair in his distress. He definitely appeared to be sincere, but my mind was swimming with doubts. I had only seen Edward cry a handful of times, but every time it happened, I found myself crying in response. As tears began to pool in my eyes, Edward reached his hand up to brush my cheek.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

I nodded, not sure if I would be able to speak without sobbing. Edward's tenderness was genuine, I could feel that, but I just wasn't sure what to believe anymore. I had gone from trusting Edward so completely, to being unsure if I even knew my own husband.

Edward didn't mention his experience with security, and I didn't bring it up. We just left it alone. It was as if he accepted it as his punishment for missing the whole ordeal… not wanting to remind me that he somehow deserved it. He didn't complain or say anything about Ben other than how grateful he was that Ben had been there for me.

As we attempted to reconnect, I told him what I had gone through over the last day, minus the unexpected visit, of course. With each new detail he appeared to be in more and more anguish, yet I did nothing to reassure him or to relieve his guilt. I knew Edward was anxious to see the baby, so when I was finished with the details we went to the nursery.

Thankfully, the shifts had changed and there was a new receptionist at the desk. She worked on getting him a new ID bracelet as he went in to meet his daughter for the first time. If I thought my experience in that New Haven Emergency Room had been "love at first sight," it was nothing compared to what I witnessed the first time Edward laid eyes on Isabelle.

Isabelle shifted in her sleep, bringing me out of my thoughts. I placed her carefully in her crib, then made my way next door to our bedroom to rest. It was rare that the house was completely quiet, so I felt the need to take advantage of it.

I wasn't able to sleep, though, as my mind was reeling with memories from the past six weeks, as well as the devastating developments from today. I had made some progress with Edward, well, as much progress as you _can_ make when you aren't being completely open with a person, but in the back of my mind I was always analyzing his actions, going over his words with a fine tooth comb, looking for the clues that I had missed about his other life. It made it difficult to rebuild the trust while also trying to catch the person in a lie, but I was trying. I was doing the best that I could under the circumstances.

I had actually woken up excited this morning. I can't say that I've _ever_ been excited about going to the gynecologist, but I was looking forward to getting back to my normal life.

Edward had insisted that I not drive myself anywhere since the cesarean section, instead hiring a driver who had been taking the kids and me everywhere since my discharge. We had thought it would be less of a burden on our friends and family if I weren't constantly calling for a ride. I couldn't wait to get behind the wheel of my Lexus again. As the driver had dropped Isabelle and I off at my appointment, I couldn't have been happier that I never had to see him again.

I was also anxious because it had been almost two months since Edward and I had made love. I was surprised at how much I was looking forward to it despite the problems in our marriage. Doubts aside, I was desperate to reconnect in that way… needing to feel loved and worshipped. We had always had an amazing sex life and I missed it. I missed _him_.

Edward had been out of town the last two days, but was supposed to meet me at the appointment, taking me to a quiet lunch afterward. Luckily, Ben had been kind enough to take Seth and Connor to the zoo this morning. They were so excited they were like Mexican jumping beans during breakfast. Then they were headed to Chuck-E-Cheeses for the afternoon. I knew I owed him big time, but then again, Ben had started dating Samantha, Isabelle's NICU nurse, so I felt like we were kind of even.

Edward and I would have actually gotten to be alone… not that we were ever really alone with the baby, but it was close enough. Now however, I was home pouting and pissed off that he was who knows where. The fact that he not only left me without a ride, but also messed up our afternoon plans left me angry. More than angry, though, I was hurt. I had been trying to forgive and forget. I had been trying to save my marriage, but now? I couldn't pretend anymore. It was all too much. Edward's numerous indiscretions had become unforgivable. I wouldn't be played for a fool any longer.

I checked my phone again- still no text explaining what had happened. The problem with distrust was that once it was in your marriage, things that didn't use to cause doubt suddenly did.

In the back of my mind now, anytime Edward was out of town or had to work late, I wondered if he was with Tanya, or even worse… someone else. It wasn't healthy. I had never heard back from Tanya about the divorce, but she also hadn't cashed the check yet. I had no idea what she was waiting for. She had acted like she would do it right away, so I was really surprised it wasn't taken care of by now. Maybe he was fighting her, although I doubted that. Edward wasn't traveling nearly as much as he had been. The few times I had called his office to check up on him, he had been where he was supposed to be. I was starting to relax again… until today… until I had met _her_.

I had met a woman at Doctor Brandon's office today, and I couldn't shake the idea that she knew Edward, although she didn't admit it. At first I thought that I was probably just being paranoid, but the more I thought about it, the more convinced I became. The sad thing was, six weeks ago I would have thought nothing of our conversation. I would have made a friend at the doctor's office. But now that I was constantly on guard, constantly suspicious, I was dissecting everything… suspecting everyone.

The woman was gorgeous with beautiful brown hair and brown eyes; like mine, only lighter. She had introduced herself as Bella, appearing independent and well put together… a lot like I used to be before the kids. Bella had been friendly, showing genuine interest in Isabelle. We had fallen into easy conversation. Bella was someone I could see myself being great friends with if the circumstances were different.

I knew something was wrong when she saw the pictures of Connor and Seth. It was almost as if she were thinking about something or someone else while pretending to be interested. There was almost a shift in her demeanor. I thought it was very strange at the time, wondering if maybe she had lost a child or something… until I flipped to a page with a picture of Edward.

I'm not sure that she had noticed her own reaction at the picture, but she gasped- loudly, her face approaching green. I was about to ask her if she was okay when it suddenly occurred to me that she must know him. I wasn't sure, though, if she knew that Edward even had a wife and kids, or if she was just shocked to be sitting next to me.

My stomach clenched in knots as Bella tried to compose herself to speak. She whispered something about my "beautiful family" while I tried to remain calm. I wanted to see if she would give away any information about knowing Edward. I was praying that she would say she worked with him or knew him from the gym. But instead, she mentioned how handsome he was, not letting on that she had ever laid eyes on him before.

Smiling as much as I could with bile rising in my throat, I mentioned that he traveled quite a bit.

She literally _squeaked_ her response, "He travels?"

I told Bella that he was a pilot, and well… her face pretty much confirmed that the man she knew was a pilot too. I didn't want to believe it, but to look at her? She looked like she had been slapped. She even asked if Edward had a brother, hopeful, I think, that the man she knew wasn't a married man with three children. I felt sorry for her. Sorry that I had been the one to pull her out of her ignorance.

As they called my name to head into the back, she literally cringed when the nurse said, "Angela Masen." Her eyes went wide and I just _knew_. I knew that the boyfriend she was getting the IUD for was Edward. The look on her face said it all. I tried to remain polite as I said my goodbyes, but I felt like I was dying on the inside. How much can one person be expected to bear? Was I supposed to go through life running into Edward's wives or mistresses everywhere I turned? Would another wife show up on my doorstep tomorrow?

No. I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't lie to myself any longer.

I was shocked. I was angry. I was hurt. Yet, not nearly as much as the day Tanya had come to my house obliterating the trust I had so freely given to Edward. Not nearly as horrified as this woman probably was. I had spent the last six weeks worried that there might be someone else. I had spent so much time trying to pretend we were the happy couple that we weren't, while constantly wondering when the next bomb would drop.

Well, it just dropped, and although I still wasn't sure if I was ready to deal with the burden of the knowledge, I was almost relieved that it was over.

Kim, Doctor Brandon's nurse, took my vital signs, commenting on how adorable and tiny Isabelle was while I sat there reeling… feeling like my head was going to explode. Abruptly I laughed like a mad woman, startling Kim, when it occurred to me that the woman's name was Isabella. My baby was named after my husband's mistress.

_How could he do this to me?_

"Is everything okay?" Kim asked when she saw what I assume was a look of panic and horror on my face.

"Yes," I choked. "Everything's fine. I just… I remembered something that I was supposed to take care of."

I wanted to scream and to cry and wail in an unholy tantrum. Instead, I pushed aside my rage. I couldn't think about the betrayal now. There was no way for me to choke down any more truth. Not now. What was that line from _Gone With The Wind_? The famous one at the end of the movie, when Rhett leaves Scarlett at the door? Hmm… "I can't think about this now. I'll go crazy if I do. I'll think about it tomorrow." Yes. That's exactly how I felt.

_I'll think about it tomorrow._

Thankfully, Kim dropped it, although she looked like she thought something more was going on. The appointment went just as I expected it to, down to the small talk with Doctor Brandon during my pelvic exam. Later, when she was driving me home, Kim asked again if everything was okay. I reassured her that I was fine- never better. I was becoming a master of lies.

I glanced at the clock, knowing that Isabelle would be up to eat soon, but also feeling a resurgence of anger pulse through my veins.

_How could he do this to me? How could he do this to us?_

I leapt off the bed, almost running into our closet. There is no way I could have him in my house…in my bed… another night. It was over. It was finally over.

The tears were literally spilling out of my eyes as I began to grab at Edward's clothes, clawing at the hangers as I threw them onto the closet floor. The dress shirts, the polos, all beautifully lined up and color coordinated one moment ago, were now in a growing pile on the carpet. I swept my arm against his tie rack, pulling the numerous ties down, snagging one of them on the hook. Then moving to his dress pants, I began to sob as I ripped them off their hangers and moved on to Edward's suits, yanking them down, adding them to the heap. It was almost cathartic as I destroyed Edward's precious organization.

"What are you doing?" Edward's shocked voice growled behind me as he grabbed my waist to pull me to him.

I hadn't heard Edward come in. Struggling against his grip, I attempted to pull away from him, twisting out of his arms.

"Don't touch me!" I screeched through the tears. "Get away from me!"

Edward released me, stepping back to give me some space, a horrified expression on his face.

"Angela! Calm down. What's going on? Where's the baby?" He looked around, his brow furrowed in worry, probably thinking that I had gone off the deep end with post partum depression or something. "I'm sorry I couldn't get back in time to pick you up, but don't you think you are over reacting? What are you doing to my clothes?"

"It's not about the CLOTHES!" I screamed, reaching down to grab a pile, throwing it at him. He dodged a belt buckle as it flew toward his face, then lunged for me again, securing me tightly to his chest so I couldn't hit him with my flailing arms.

"Angela, honey. It's okay. It's okay," he tried to soothe. "Tell me what happened? What's going on?"

"No!" I sobbed. "You tell _me_ what's going on, you lying, cheating …"

"What are you talking about?" he interrupted.

"I know. I know all about you, Edward, and I want you to admit it to me. Admit it to my FACE!"

"Angela, I don't know what you are talking about!" He said with conviction in his voice, continuing to hold me tightly to him as I struggled to get free.

"Liar! Stop lying to me!" I cried, lowering my voice, while slowing my struggle. "Don't you think you at least owe me the truth? I _know_ about her. I _know_." I leaned against his chest, waiting to hear his response. His shirt was now wet with a combination of my tears and snot.

"Okay," Edward sighed, releasing me. He lowered his head, shaking his hair from side to side. I thought he might be changing his mind, but he started to speak again, running his hands roughly through his hair.

"It was a long time ago, Angela. I was engaged to her when I met you. I had never met anyone like you, and our relationship moved so fast. Suddenly we were married, after only three days and I realized that I had a girl back at my hub. A girl who thought that _she _was marrying me. I went back to end things with her… to tell her about you. It was right after I met your parents, while you were packing your stuff to move to Phoenix, remember?

She didn't understand. She wouldn't accept it and I think she thought if she could remind me of what we had together that I'd end things with you and go back to her. She started to kiss me… some clothes came off, but Angela, I stopped it, I swear. It didn't go any further. We didn't have sex. I stopped it. Please believe me."

Edward released his hair, reaching for my hands. "Angela, I love you. I've always loved you… since the moment I laid eyes on you. I didn't want to hurt you and I didn't see the point in telling you about it at the time. And then, once I'd kept it from you, I felt guilty, but it was harder and harder to mention it. I felt like you would be more upset that I had kept a secret from you. I'm sorry. I promise, it's the only time I've ever cheated on you."

Edward continued to look into my eyes, apparently relieved by his confession, but it only made me angrier. How could he confess to something so stupid… so insignificant compared to the lies and deceit that he had been engaged in our whole marriage.

"Liar," I whispered, shaking my head, dropping his hands.

"No," The shock in his eyes registered at my words and he shook his head. "I'm telling the truth, Angela. I swear it."

"Stop lying to me," my voice escalated again until I was shouting at him where he was standing, not more than a foot away from me. "I want you to tell me the truth… now, or you are leaving and never coming back!"

"Angela, honey, I've told you everything that there is to tell. I'm being completely honest with you."

"No, you aren't," I began to sob again. "You aren't. This is the last chance you get. Tell. Me. The. Truth!"

"I am. I AM telling you the truth, I am!" He shouted back, a panicked look in his eyes as he reached for me again.

"NO! Get away from me. Get out. GET OUT!" I reached down and started scooping up piles of his clothes, throwing them onto him.

"Angela, I don't know what you want from me!" He answered back, the clothes hitting his face and chest without even an attempt to dodge them.

"I want the truth, and apparently you aren't willing to give it to me." I turned my back, defeated and exhausted. "Just get out."

"Angela…" he began again, gently reaching for my arm as I shrank away from his touch.

Before either of us could speak again, Isabelle's cry came through the monitor in the bedroom and Edward dropped his arm, moving to go to her.

"No!" I said calmly, but seriously, as I brushed past him, walking through our bedroom to the nursery. "Get out. Don't touch her. Just. Go. I want you gone when I come out of her room." I didn't look behind me as I opened her bedroom door and closed it behind me.

"It's okay, baby," I sobbed as I went to her crib, lifting her into my arms. "It's going to be okay."

************

I didn't know how much time had passed, but when I awoke to the sound of the doorbell, the room was dark around me. It took me a second to realize I was in Isabelle's room and that I had fallen asleep while nursing her. She was sleeping peacefully. I placed a kiss on her head as I carefully set her into her crib.

Ben and the twins must be back. I closed Isabelle's bedroom door behind me, swiftly walking to the entry. One good thing about living in a gated community was that you didn't get surprise visitors. _Well… _I sighed, thinking of Tanya. _Well, usually, anyway. _I was exhausted and didn't want to deal with the boys or with Ben's questioning tonight, but knew I didn't have a choice.

Unlocking the deadbolt, I pulled on the door handle, expecting Seth and Connor to jump into my arms as soon as the door was open.

"Bella?" I asked in shock as I registered the woman standing before me.


	19. THE END

Disclaimer: All recognizeable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infrigement is intended.

Author's Note: Thanks, as always, to my co-authors and to our FABULOUS beta!

* * *

Secrets by Heartbroken1, Forks1, and Mommyofboth

Chapter Seventeen – **The End**

_Bella Swan_

We pulled up to the closed gate of a posh Fountain Hills neighborhood. The car eased to a stop and Anthony's brows pulled together and he tapped his bottom lip for a moment before punching in a code. As the gate began to open, he smiled and said, "Edward is so predictable."

I wanted to ask what the hell he was talking about since _he _was Edward, but couldn't bring myself to voice the question through my seething. I couldn't believe the stupidity. Trust was a dangerous thing and had proved to be heartbreaking. Right now, all I wanted to do was scream at him, but was afraid of the tears that would overpower the anger.

He pulled into the driveway of a beautiful home with a lush, green lawn. "Come on, love."

"Where are we?" I snarled, eyes flicking to the house.

He held out his hand. "Inside that house are the answers to all your questions."

Whether that was meant to be a threat or a comfort, I couldn't be sure. The knot in my stomach grew from a cantaloupe to a watermelon. I wondered for a split second if refusing to get out of the car would really keep my heart protected from further hurt.

"Please, Bella." He re-extended his hand. "Come with me."

"Explain something to me first." When he turned the car off and twisted in the seat, I asked, "Where the hell are we?"

His lip lifted in a smirk that almost undermined my anger. Almost. "Bella, I haven't always been the great guy you see sitting here in front of you."

"You don't seem great at all to me, you two-timing bastard," I snarled.

The other side of his lip lifted into a smile. "Bella, I can't disagree with the bastard part, but…" He filled his lungs with a deep breath and released it in a sigh, then took my hand in his. "Here's the deal, Bella. I love you."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, but my heart didn't seem to be nearly as angry as my brain was when it hammered against my chest.

"I've never felt this way about any other woman."

"Even your wife?" The words left my mouth before I could stop them. My mind returned to the sweet lady from the doctor's office and the pictures… The pictures of those two beautiful boys. And Isabelle.

_Isabelle_.

"How could you name your little girl after your mistress, Anthony…uh, Edward? That's just sick no matter how you slice it."

"Bella, please love, let me explain what I can and then, if you have any more questions, I'll answer them too. Truthfully, I promise." He squeezed my hand.

I wasn't sure whether or not truth was something I could ever expect to receive from Anthony or Edward or whatever the hell his name really was.

He sighed. "There was a time in my life when I truly was the bastard you think I am. Even a few months ago, before I met you, I would have owned up to just that title. But meeting you has changed me, for the better."

My mouth opened, then closed again when the accusations wouldn't come.

"Like I said, I have never loved another woman more than I love you. This feeling of absolute devotion is new to me. I realize that I've made mistakes, some of which I hope you'll be able to forgive me for." He frowned. "I love you, Bella. You make me want to be a better person; a better husband, a better father."

My eyes narrowed. "Husband? Really, Anthony, aren't you jumping the gun?"

"After we get the answers that are in this house, if you still want to kick me to the curb, I won't argue. I deserve that." He leaned across the seat and I turned my head to receive his kiss on my cheek. "Just don't forget that I love you, Bella."

Under my own power, I climbed out of the car and with irritation pushed past him near the front lawn, letting our shoulders bump. The contact actually hurt, but there was no way I was going to let him know it. I could hear him behind me as I walked up to the front porch, where my fingers formed a fist and rapped lightly on the door.

Anthony stood composed and at, what appeared to be, complete ease. I fought the urge to kick him in the shin, just to make him show some kind of emotion.

The door opened and I nearly lost everything that was in my stomach. "Bella?" Angela, the sweet woman from the doctor's office, asked.

"Well, this answers everything," I snarled at the man standing next to me.

Angela's eyes shifted and I saw the exact moment she saw him. Animosity flashed in her eyes, amongst the quickly forming tears. "How could you bring her here?" she squeaked, stepping past me. Her arm pulled back and launched forward to make contact with Anthony's face. The smack was so hard, my face ached.

"It's not what you think," Anthony said softly, his hand rubbing the red handprint on his cheek.

"That's original," Angela and I said at the same time.

"Angela," a masculine voice hollered from across the yard.

"Mommy," a choir of little voices sang, then added, "Daddy!"

My heart fell to my feet and I had to glance down to make sure it wasn't lying on the front porch for someone to stomp on. Anthony stepped closer and wrapped an arm around my waist. I wanted to push him away, to tell him to go to hell, but could only lean into him for what just might be the very last time.

Angela sniffed and completely composed herself to say to the handsome man, "Ben, thanks for bringing the boys home. Would you mind getting them settled in the playroom?"

Ben smiled at Angela, obviously taken with the beautiful wife of the man I loved. "Sure, Angela, I'll be right back." He pushed past us, glaring at Anthony and offering me a disapproving head shake. Something vile was muttered under his breath as he walked into the house behind the two rambunctious little boys.

Angela looked as confused as I'm sure I did. Anthony looked so smug and I wanted to slap him again just to wipe the smile off his face. Angela's eyes were still filling with tears that were now streaming down her cheeks. "How could you do this to me?" Her knees gave out and Anthony and I hurried to catch her before she fell to the floor.

My heart was pounding in my chest. I didn't understand what was happening in this moment, but knew that taking care of Angela was priority one. "If you can fix this," I said with a sneer to Anthony as we lowered Angela to the couch, "then you'd better start talking."

"I have really needed to get this off of my chest since the day Bella changed my world."

Angela started to sob hysterically and I turned to glare at him. "That so did not fix anything."

"Sorry." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Angela, I never wanted to hurt you or cause you any pain, it's just that I really need to follow my heart and I need to…"

Anthony was ripped from where he knelt next to Angela. Ben's knuckles met his face with a bone crunching pop that sent him to the floor. "How dare you, you sonofabitch?" Ben's arm was cocked back and he hovered over Anthony.

Anthony's hands flew up to protect himself. "Whoa. Wait," he stammered.

"Ben, stop," a panicked little voice screamed. "Don't hit my daddy."

"Bad Ben!" the other miniature Anthony yelled. "We don't hit!" The two little ones pounced on Anthony as though they were going to protect him from Ben.

Angela stood. "Ben, please, don't do this. Not in front of the children."

Ben huffed a fury-filled breath and turned toward the kids. "That's right, boys, we shouldn't hit. Come on and I'll watch a movie with you."

"No," Angela insisted, shaking her head, "you should go."

To say Ben looked skeptical would be an understatement. Hatred for Anthony, and consequently me, rolled off of him in waves. "Ange, I…" He paused when her head moved more adamantly. "Fine. Call me when you kick this asshole out, and I'll be here for you just like I always am." He stomped toward the door, glancing over his shoulder one more time before leaving.

I helped Anthony up as Angela stood with hands on hips glaring through her tears. My eyes met Anthony's. "Please make it so I can still love you."

"What the hell are you doing here?" a very angry male voice yelled from behind us. We all turned and I nearly met the floor when the mirror image of Anthony stood seething in the entry way. "I asked you a question, Tony," the man asked.

_Tanya Denali _

The drive up to Fountain Hills, for the most part, was done in silence.

My nerves were frazzled after the fight Dante and I had gotten in. I still wasn't sure he really believed me when I told him about the several attempts I had made in returning the money.

"The entrance is just up ahead on the right," I said softly, working my hands nervously in my lap.

The car slowed as Dante turned onto the road leading to the entrance of Angela's neighborhood. Luck was apparently on our side with the gates standing open. The rhythm of my heart escalated the closer we got to her house. I bit down on the inside of my cheek wondering just what to say to her—_if_ she was even home.

"Take the next left and her house is the second one on the left."

A chill slid down my spine as Angela's house came into view. Sitting in the drive way was Masen's car.

"Um…can we do this later?" I groaned.

Dante snorted, "No."

I turned in my seat to look at him, "Angela told me that I was not supposed to let Masen know anything about me or Angela knowing about each other. If he answers the door… oh… Dante, I can't… not today."

"We're not leaving until you give that check back.

*****

_Please don't let Masen answer the door, please don't let Masen answer the door..._ I chanted over and over in my head. Dante leaned against the wall by the front door watching me. "You can do this, babe," his voice was reassuring.

I took one last look at him and reached out to ring the door bell. It didn't take long for me to hear the sound of footsteps approaching the door. My whole body jerked as the door swung open revealing Masen. _Crap!_ I glanced at Dante quickly then back to Masen. So many words were passing through my mind but not one of them made it out of my mouth.

Masen finally broke the silence. "Can I help you?" he asked.

_Can he help me? CAN HE HELP ME?_ _Are you kidding?_

"Are you kidding? Can you help me? Oh. That's rich!" I said mockingly, raising my voice to punctuate the absurdity.

He stood motionless for a moment just watching me. The sound of more footsteps sounded, a pretty brunette holding a newborn came around the corner. The curiosity was plainly on her face as she stood looking at me. She was joined moments later by a shocked looking Angela.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, walking to stand next Masen putting a possessive hand on his shoulder.

The other woman walked closer, standing on the other side of Masen. I looked at the three of them for a few moments. _What in the _hell _is going on here?_

"Oh, how cute," I laughed, "are you going to move to Colorado City now to live out in the open as a big happy family?"

Masen cleared his throat. "You must be Tanya," he said.

I couldn't stop the snort that came out of my mouth. "Let me guess, you're suffering from Amnesia. No wait…it's a multiple personality disorder?"

Angela stepped forward, "I think you need to come in and sit down for a minute," she said.

I shook my head. "No, actually I just stopped by to return this," I said as I pulled the envelope containing the check out of my purse.

"I really think you need to come in," Angela said coolly.

Dante stepped to my side and put his hand on my lower back. "Hi Angela," he said nodding his head in her direction.

Angela's eyes got wide. "Dante!" she sounded shocked. "Come in." She motioned us in. Dante urged me forward with his steady firm hand on my lower back.

I walked forward, following the others into the house. I gasped when I turned the corner into the living room. There was another Masen sitting on the floor playing with the two boys I had met a few months ago. My gaze went from one man to the other until the one sitting on the floor cleared his throat and stood up.

"Tanya?" he coughed.

Angela _was_ right; I did need to sit down. I reached over grabbing Dante's arm for support when my knees felt like they were about to give out. He guided me to the couch and sat down with me.

Masen stood up slowly looking from me to the pretty brunette and back again. "Bella, I'd like you to meet, my ex-wife, Tanya Denali."

I shot a quick look of adoration at my beloved husband and with a grin corrected Masen, "Actually, it's Tanya Boreanaz."

The words struck home as Masen stepped closer to Bella. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Boreanaz, it seems you have good taste in women and clothes. Heaven knows I found enough of them lying around my house."

Bella squeezed his hand and his attention returned to her. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and said, "Tanya, I'd like you to meet my brother, Edward, and as you know, his wife, Angela, and this," he said as he looked back at the brunette with a sparkle in his eye, "is Bella."

_Angela Masen_

Tanya reluctantly took a seat on the couch with Dante, the shocked look on her face mirroring that of mine and Bella's a mere twenty minutes ago. Twenty minutes? Is that all the time that had passed? It seemed like years. And yet, I still didn't have a clue what was really going on. But first, I needed to deal with the boys before a shouting match broke out in the living room.

Edward politely offered Dante and Tanya a drink, disappearing to the kitchen for a minute, while I grabbed a few snacks, getting the twins set up in the playroom with a movie.

"Mommy," Seth said excitedly as I handed them each a box of animal crackers. "There's two of me, and two of daddy… are there two of you and Izz too?"

He was jumping up and down in his miniature seat and although I found absolutely no humor in this situation, I had to laugh.

"No, honey," I smiled. "There is only one of me and only one Isabelle. And you only have one daddy. That is daddy's brother, Anthony. He looks just like him, kind of how you and Seth look alike because you're twins."

"Where did he come from?" Connor asked. "Can he stay and play? I like him."

"I'm not sure, but I need you two to stay in here and watch your show so that I can go talk to him and daddy. Okay?"

They both nodded and I closed the door, sighing. While there were still so many questions running through my mind, I couldn't help but feel relieved that Edward had a twin. It explained a lot. Tanya had obviously been married to Anthony and Bella was involved with him now, so that meant that Edward had not been cheating. Well, at least I hoped that is what it meant. I just needed to figure out why Edward had lied about having a brother.

Returning to the living room, I sat in the empty leather chair, Edward already perched on its arm. He was a bit on edge, his lips a thin line as he glanced between Tony and Dante. No one was speaking, an awkward silence infused the room as all the men glared at each other.

I remember Edward telling me that he met Dante on a flight a few months ago, and that Dante had been sneering at him. I had no idea how Dante was involved in any of this, but I guessed he must be married to Tanya considering she introduced herself with his last name. It seemed like a strange pairing. He had been a gentleman every time I had ever interacted with him, but Tanya-I thought back to the last time Tanya had been in my living room- well, she was nothing like a lady.

I knew Edward also must be uncomfortable next to me because we hadn't been able to discuss what had happened just a few hours ago between us… when I had essentially told him I never wanted to see him again. Right now I needed answers, and looking at the faces of the other two women sitting in my living room, so did they.

"Edward," I started, glancing up at him. "Are you going to explain why you have a brother that I never knew about?"

"I told you," he huffed, glaring at Anthony, "I don't have a brother."

"Well clearly," Tanya interjected, "you do. And I would like to know how the hell I was married to you, Masen, for twelve years and you never mentioned it."

"Look," Edward interrupted as he jumped up from the chair and strode over toward Anthony, "I have no intention of re-hashing our past. As far as I'm concerned, we are not brothers. Ange and I have been perfectly happy on our own and I have no idea why you are choosing now to come waltzing back, infecting my perfect life with your chaos. Why are you here? How did you even find me?"

"Edward," Anthony pleaded in a soft voice. "It has been seventeen years! Can't we put our past behind us? I miss you."

Edward shook his head, and turned his back on Anthony. I could see the pain and conflict on his face, his shoulders hunched over like he was trying to protect himself. I glanced over at Bella who still had a sleeping Isabelle in her arms. She had reached up, placing her free hand on Anthony's forearm, squeezing it soothingly.

"Would one of you two please say something," Bella groaned. "We need to know what's going on."

"Edward," Tony started, running his hand through his hair exactly like I'd seen Edward do hundreds of times since I'd known him. "I'm not trying to hurt you or your family. I know that we made a deal that I would stay away from you, but I had to bring Bella here. She met Angela today at the doctor's office. She saw pictures of you and your family and thought that I had a wife and kids. I just had to set it right. I love her."

Tanya huffed suddenly, an angry look crossing her face. Dante leaned in toward her, whispering in her ear and she visibly relaxed, her features softening as Dante squeezed her hand.

"No." Edward shook his head again, pinching the bridge of his nose tightly. I could see the blood moving out of his hand, leaving it pale white. "No, I'm not putting my family through all this turmoil just so you can set things straight for your girlfriend and ex wife."

"Edward," I scolded. "This is not your choice anymore. You don't know what I've gone through. I need answers, and I need them now." Edward opened his eyes, meeting my gaze, a confused look on his face as I continued.

"As I said earlier, Tanya came to our home thinking I was her husband's mistress, showing me pictures of what I assumed to be your wedding, and other recent ones of you together." I swallowed the lump that was rapidly enlarging in my throat. I did not want to break down again, especially not in front of an audience.

"She told me you had been married for twelve years and I thought you had been lying to me our whole marriage… that you had been married to another woman. I've spent the last six weeks thinking that was true. And then today, when I ran into Bella, I could tell she recognized your picture. I was sure you were cheating with her as well." I could see Edward's confusion turning to understanding and then anger as he processed what I was saying.

"Edward," Anthony pleaded again. "Let me tell them."

Edward turned toward the back windows, likely watching the waterfall as it fell into the pool. He shook his head, but I knew that he understood it had to be done. I nodded, encouraging Anthony to continue.

Anthony took a deep breath, letting it out slowly then began. "Edward and I haven't spoken since our junior year of college because I did something unforgivable." He glanced at Bella and she nodded for him to continue. "When we were in high school, Edward and I used to share girlfriends." Bella groaned, likely afraid of where this story was headed.

Anthony began to pace, his hands in his hair as every pair of eyes but one stared at him.

"It wasn't right and I regret it now, but it happened. We did it all the time and the girls never knew. We ended up going to different universities but still talked almost daily until Edward met a girl. He fell in love with her and wanted me to fly to Dartmouth to meet her because he was going to propose." He stopped pacing then, staring at Edward's back as he looked out the windows. "Edward had warned me that she was off limits, and I knew that, but when I went to visit him… I just didn't see the big deal, I mean, this was our thing."

He shook his head, disgusted with himself. "While Edward was at work she came by and I pretended to be him. I seduced her, realizing too late that she was a virgin."

There was a collective gasp as we all processed what Anthony was telling us. My heart broke for Edward. I leapt off the couch to get closer. As I reached for his arm, Edward pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Edward was livid, rightfully so." Anthony continued, his voice thick with emotion. "I was wrong, completely wrong, but when Edward called me on it, I was defensive. We fought, Edward telling me that I was dead to him and I lost the only family I had." He paused again, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry Edward, truly sorry. I've regretted it for years, but it wasn't until I met Bella that I fully understood what I had done to you… what it must have been like to lose the woman you loved. I wish I could go back and change things, but I can't."

I pressed my face into Edward's chest, breathing, "I'm sorry," as I held him tightly to me, Edward burying his face in my hair. No one spoke, no one moved. I wasn't sure if it was out of shock or just the fact that none of us had any clue what to say. I pulled back to look at Edward's face, his eyes wet with moisture as we stared at each other.

I didn't know what to think. My heart was breaking for Edward, yet this thing between him and his brother was almost two decades old. I couldn't muster up any anger toward Anthony for his past mistake, but I also knew it wasn't my place to force Edward into a relationship with someone who had hurt him so terribly… even if that someone was his brother.

"Well," I spoke, slicing through the palpable silence as I took Edward's hand and turned toward our guests. "Thank you for telling us the truth, Anthony. I appreciate your honesty. We've all been through a lot today and maybe it is best if we call it a night."

I noticed that Dante was nudging Tanya with his elbow and was reminded that she was here to return the check. The check for the seven hundred and fifty thousand dollars I paid her to divorce my brother in-law. Everything from the past six weeks, every single bit of emotional torture I endured since she first appeared in my entryway was a huge misunderstanding. I started to shake, trying to hold it in, but the hilarity of the situation just hit me like a wrecking ball. I burst into laughter, looking at Tanya as I held my sides, struggling for a breath. Everyone stared at me like I had grown an extra head, but I couldn't stop. My laughter was cathartic, the tears streaming down my face as I began sucking in air and snorting. Edward looked as though I had truly lost my mind.

Tanya's lips turned up and she chuckled. "Angela, I'm sorry. Here's your check. I didn't cash it. I felt way too guilty, but every time I tried to return it you weren't home."

Edward looked at me quizzically as I reached my hand for it. He glanced down at the paper, his confusion increasing.

"I paid her off." I laughed, shaking my head.

"YOU DID WHAT?" sounded in unison. I realized that while Edward had said the phrase to me, Anthony had yelled the exact same words to Tanya.

"Stop looking at me like that, Masen," she began, while Dante moved off the couch to stand by her side. "You don't understand. Kate called me and told me she saw you at the mall with your pregnant girlfriend. What was I supposed to think? I came here to confront your mistress, only to find out that she was married to you and was not only pregnant but had your little clones running around at her feet. When she offered me money to get out of your life, I took it."

"But. But." Anthony was fuming. "You don't even need the money. Why would you do such a thing?"

"I know," She countered. "I was just so angry with you for setting up a house and kids… for playing me a fool. I wanted to punish you. I just took it. I knew I shouldn't, but I did. When the money was delivered, I came back here and I tried to give it back, but she was gone."

"I had Isabelle that night," I interrupted, the hysterical laughter completely forgotten as I recalled the experience. "I was so upset after Tanya left. I was contracting… I just couldn't believe that you would do this to me, Edward. I grabbed that heavy vase in the study and threw it, but something ripped inside me and there was blood everywhere. I thought we were going to die." I heard the gasps all around me and looked up to see all the horrified expressions. Tanya sobbed into Dante's chest and shook as he held her.

"AGH. I'm sorry, Angela." Anthony began. "If I hadn't been an idiot all those years ago, none of this would have happened. It's all my fault." Bella had pulled Anthony down next to her on the sofa, attempting to comfort him with her free hand. Her eyes threatened to spill over as she looked at me and then down at Isabelle.

"No!" Edward blurted out as he raised his head from his hands. "It isn't just your fault, Tony. I shouldn't have let it go this far. I should have been honest with my wife." He looked down at me, his eyes pleading for forgiveness.

We continued on like this for what seemed like hours. Questions being asked, then answered… misunderstanding and confusion being replaced with clarification.

The twins had finished their movie and were alternating between jumping on their dad and jumping on Anthony.

When Bella asked how it was possible that they have never run into each other at work, Edward admitted that he honestly had no idea Anthony had become a pilot too. They had never run into each other, probably helped by the fact that he flew private charters, while Anthony flew commercially. I laughed, mentioning that maybe some of the crew had overlapped and thought the guys had multiple personality disorders.

"I do run into Emmett from time to time," mused Edward, "but he never mentioned anything about you, Tony. I assumed you were either not friends anymore, or that he was just keeping quiet for my sake." He laughed at the thought. "And for Emmett… keeping quiet is a huge feat." He answered my confused look by explaining that Emmett was an old high school friend who had ended up rooming with Anthony in college.

Anthony laughed along, then sobered as he spoke. "He told me you moved back, but he was respecting your wishes. He still cares about you a lot, man. It broke his heart to see us like that."

Edward nodded, his face showing regret as he looked at his brother.

"Hey," Tanya interrupted. "What's up with the tattoos? I mean, I know about yours Masen, but when I mentioned it to Angela, she knew exactly what I was talking about. Do you two actually have matching tattoos…on your a…" she glanced over that the twins,

dropping her voice to a whisper. "butt?" Dante chuckled at his wife's quick catch.

"Well," Edward started, only to be interrupted by Anthony.

"This big brother of mine," he laughed as he put his hand on Edward's shoulder, "got the crazy idea that the three of us should get tattoos if we won the regional championship in baseball. My idea was a snake up our back, but Edward was too whimpy. He thought that would hurt too much, so Emmett suggested the lips as a "kiss my a… " he trailed off, smiling at Connor and Seth who were staring up at him intently. Bella shook her head, laughing, as he continued. "So after we got our trophies at the state finals, the three of us dropped our pants, proudly displaying our backsides to the stadium… followed by a three day suspension." He and Edward laughed at the memory.

"Daddy?" Seth asked. "Why'd you show them your bum?"

The room was filled with laughter as Edward attempted an explanation for the boys.

Dante mentioned that he and Tanya had a dinner appointment and Tanya apologized again about the whole "money thing" as she and Dante said their goodbyes.

Somewhere along the line I ordered dinner, while Anthony and Bella took turns holding Isabelle or playing with the twins. For the first time in weeks, I felt relaxed, just enjoying the company of my newly found brother-in-law and his girlfriend.

Seth and Connor could not get over the fact that their Daddy had a matching person just like they did. They clung to Anthony, sitting on his lap and smothering him with attention. He appeared to be in heaven as he tickled them and listened intently to everything that came out of their mouths.

"You know," I said to Bella as I watched the boys using Anthony as a jungle gym, "I nearly killed Edward when he came home this afternoon. I mean, despite everything else that was going on, I thought I had just met Edward's mistress at the doctor's, and that my husband had actually named our baby after her."

Everyone laughed as Edward explained that he just couldn't get the name out of his head.

Sitting here with Edward's brother and Bella felt almost surreal… to go from thinking your husband has no family, to finding out he has a twin was pretty incredible. Bella and I were getting along like we'd been friends for years instead of hours. I could tell that Anthony really loved Bella and I was thrilled for them both. I just couldn't stop smiling. It felt good, really good. Watching everyone in the room interact with each other, was like watching an extended family that had been together for years. I realized that our family was finally complete, even though I never knew that something… or someone, had been missing.

I knew it would take a while for Edward and Anthony to rebuild their relationship… for them to forgive each other and forget everything that had happened in their past, but there was no way we could go back to the way things were. I could tell that Edward wouldn't want that either. I was seeing sides of him that I had never seen as he laughed, joked, and reminisced with his twin.

As I glanced over at Edward and his brother, I realized that Anthony would be a part of our lives now, and although it wouldn't always be easy, I knew it would be worth it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **We hope you've enjoyed the ride... We sure have! We tried to tie it all up with a nice BIG red ribbon, but if you have any questions, you know where you can find us ;)


End file.
